


The Sky Omega

by Clexark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Commander Lexa, Dominance, Dominating lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heda Lexa, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Submission, Submissive Clarke, The 100 Femslash, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexark/pseuds/Clexark
Summary: The 100 crash land on earth and find themselves in a troubling situation that could mean the difference for one young omega or Clarke doesn't know if she really does love the alpha or is it just for her peoples safety. Can she really figure out what this whole situation is?





	1. - Landing -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, i've always been interested by the Omega and Alpha universe, so i decided to write about it... finally... 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, i like to hear what you think about the chapter and what you want more of. Please enjoy xx

 

As the ship plummeted to the earth, all you could hear was the screams of the scared teenagers aboard. Suddenly the ships parachute exploded out of the top and safely slowed the ship. It touched down, and the doors burst open through a cloud of smoke and dust.

The first to the doors was a young blonde girl. But she wasn’t just any girl. She was Clarke Griffin. Clarke was one of the only omegas to have survived on the ark for 150years, for some reason the atmosphere aboard the ark made it nearly impossible for the omegas to live past their early teens but Clarke was one of the few that survived.

Clarke had been put into a secure holding within the ark’s prison for the last few years due to events that had occurred. The Blonde had always drawn pictures of what earth would be like and always dreamt of being free to do whatever she pleased and whatever she desired. Her prison cell was covered in drawings of trees, the sunset and vast oceans. Her imagination never faltered when she dreamt of Earth, the books she read would describe flora and fauna on the ground, and she would then create those words into drawings.

It was a cruel life for some aboard the ark, and due to being born an Omega, Clarke had one of the most difficult times, as it was very dangerous for omegas to be around alphas that couldn’t control themselves during an omega heat. Most of the betas and alphas aboard cared little for omegas which made it even harder for them to be cared for correctly.

Omegas can go into a stage called heat at any time, which can cause friction within an Alpha and make it difficult for them to control themselves and especially when the omega was unclaimed. Many of the omegas born on the ark never lived past their early teens, so they never went through their first heat, which meant a lot of the alphas had never learnt to control their animal instincts around an Omega's heat.

The ark had a strict rule that made it even harder for any omega because every woman could only have one child to keep the population to a minimum so they could survive on their oxygen levels longer. This rule furthered the reason why many didn’t like omegas because If an alpha was to pregnant them, Omegas could have up to 4 pups in one pregnancy. So, Omegas had to be hidden if they lived to the point of their first heat or put on a powerful drug that did a lot of harm to Omegas.

Clarke had been extremely unfortunate when her first heat came. Clarke could still remember it to this day because it’s the day she also lost her father. She had just turned 15, and most Omegas go into heat after they turn 16, so her parents had nothing to worry about.

Clarke was heading home after another lesson from her Mother in the doctor surgery. Her mum was teaching her valuable techniques and was pushing her to become the next head doctor aboard the Ark. Being an Omega was hard enough, her Mother Abby was an Alpha and never cared for Clarke the way a mother should, but Abby wanted Clarke to at least learn the knowledge of medicine.

Clarke’s mum had been the ark’s doctor for over five years now and was happily married to Clarke’s beta Father. On the way home from the surgery room, Clarke suddenly fell to the ground as pain erupted through her abdominal area. Clarke knew straight away that it was her first heat, she had heard that the first heat for any omega is tremendously painful, as her body was reconstructing itself to allow for future changes and it made it nearly impossible for any alpha to ignore.

She knew she couldn’t last out in the open much longer without an alpha finding her but at that moment, her beta father was returning from his shift at work and saw Clarke on the floor, begging for the pain to subside. Clarke watched as he came sprinting to her side, she should see his mouth moving, but no words could be heard. It was only then that she saw him being attacked from behind by multiple Alphas. They had lost control, and their animal instincts had taken over. Clarke could feel her heart being ripped in half as she watched them cut her father down and fight among themselves for the glory of an unclaimed Omega. She would feel her legs squeeze so tightly together, trying to protect herself from their hands pulling her towards them.

Their black eyes were the last thing she remembered, as her own moved to her father dying behind them. She watched his last breath fade out of his body, his eyes closed and she felt her legs being forced apart by hands. Hands were everywhere. Her clothes were ripped, and hands were everywhere.

Clarke’s father was brutally murdered, and Clarke was lucky to be still alive. She was saved by the ark guards who were Betas at the time, which meant they didn't get affected the way Alpha's did during an Omega's heat.

  
After that day Clarke’s alpha mother sentenced her to a containment loft within the prison for her own safety. Well, that’s what her mother said.  
The young omega always believed her mother had punished her for being an Omega and for making her lose her mate. Everyday Clarke spent in that cell turned her emptiness into fear. Every night was filled with hands and black eyes.

Aboard the Ark there was only one other Omega who had survived past their first heat, the young girl was called Octavia. She had been hidden by her mother for 17years because the Ark had the only child policy and she had already given birth to a boy five years before that. Octavia’s mother was able to get her hands on a sort of drug that would conceal her daughter heat for the year after she turned 16.

 

* * *

  

Before Clarke could take another step, an older boy stepped in front of her.  
“Why don’t you stop right there,” he said

  
Clarke looked up at the boy, he definitely looked older than the rest of them, and by the smell of him, he was an Alpha. He was at least a few years older, he had short curly black hair and had a small scar on his top lip. He snarled at Clarke again as she tried to push past him

  
“Know your place Omega” He Barked

  
A small voice spoke out of the crowd of teenagers  
“Bellamy?”

  
The Alpha raised his eyes and suddenly was embraced by a young brunette girl  
“How did you get on this ship, bro.”

A voice erupted from the group  
“No one here has a brother!”  
“She’s the one that they hid because their mother couldn’t keep her legs closed.”  
said another

The alpha growled loudly  
“Don’t speak about my sister or mother again! Do you hear me!”

  
Clarke took another step towards the ground outside the ship.  
“I thought I said know your place Omega” Snarled Bellamy, licking his lips and continued his dominance over the Omega.  
“But before I do show you your place, what’s your name?”

  
The blonde smirked and turned around “Clarke Griffin.”

  
Bellamy chuffed  
“Oh, the arks Doctor’s Daughter. You’re not one of us. We are all criminals, we are all low lives sent here to be the Councils experiment.”

  
Octavia pushed off her brother  
“Bellamy, they all sent us down here, she is one of us, for some reason she was in prison just like the rest of us. And I’m an omega too are you going to put me in place too.”

  
Bellamy looked down at his younger sister, with a shock realisation of the way he had put down the omega before him.  
“Of course not, you’re my sister.”

Another younger boy and approached the group  
“Can you all just shut it, we are on earth, and we aren’t dead. Which can only mean one thing, Earth is livable and not as radiated as the rest of the Ark believe”

  
The blonde omega turned to the older alpha  
“We need to find supplies and make camp.”

  
The alpha snarled  
“I don’t take orders from a puny Omega, and definitely not the doctor’s daughter. You don’t belong here, with your high and mighty attitude.”

  
Clarke was suddenly filled with rage and pushed past her instincts to bow to the alpha’s commands  
“I’m not a puny Omega! And I’m CERTAINLY NOT one of those people that you keep referring me to. My father was killed because of your type, and for some reason, I was punished for it. Not the alphas that attacked both myself and my father. So, you can SHUT the hell up and get out of my way.”

A loud and deep growl erupted from the older boy’s throat, as Clarke pushed past him  
“I’m going to find shelter and food for us, I was told about a place called Mount weather which holds the resources we need to survive down here.”

  
Many of the teenagers had slowly moved past the two bickering and were running around the forest, breathing in the fresh air and finding new ways to have fun on earth. Bellamy had now moved down from the ship and was standing directly behind Clarke. With a deeper voice, he tried to assert his dominance once more.

  
“What makes you think any of us will listen to you?” he questioned

  
Clarke softly laughed and turned to face him.  
“Because Mr Alpha, I have the information that you all need to survive. You see oh great and smart alpha, we were supposed to land at Mount weather.”

  
The omega pulled out a small map that her mother had pushed into her hands as the guards were escorting Clarke to the ship before they sent them to the ground. She pulled the map out flat and began to speak again

“You see, we were meant to land here” She pointed out the location of Mount Weather on the map.  
“But we seemed to have landed here” She pointed out another location which was in the middle of a giant forest that surrounded Mount Weather

  
The alpha shrugged his shoulders and spoke  
“I don’t understand what’s the problem, we are alive on earth, that’s enough for me.”

  
Clarke shook her head  
“Idiot! Mount Weather has food, shelter and protection. We have no idea what’s on this planet anymore, we need to be fed, and we need to be able to protect ourselves if the time comes.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and spoke  
“I guess you make some good points, but you can go scouting without me. I need to get the others in line.”

  
“Whatever,” Clarke said

  
As she walked off, gripping the map tightly. She unexpectedly felt a light touch on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to see the young brunette omega smiling brightly at her.  
“ I won’t let you go alone! And I dragged these two betas along.”

  
Two nerdy looking betas were standing behind Octavia, and one was of Asian background with short, straight black hair. He greeted Clarke with a big smile  
“I’m Monty, and this is my dork of a best friend Jasper.”

  
The other beta was a bit taller, dark brown hair and large goggles on his head. Clarke softly laughed  
“What’s the googles for?” she questioned pointing at Jasper

The beta simply shrugged and said  
“I could tell you, but I’d have to kill you.”

  
The two betas ran ahead laughing and play fighting. Octavia grabbed Clarke’s arm and pulled her along.  
“So do you have any idea how to get into Mount Weather?” Octavia questioned

  
Clarke laughed and spoke  
“We have to find a way there first, who knows what lives in this forest, or if anything lives at all.”

Soon the group of teenagers had stumbled across a river. It was stunningly beautiful; the water was bright blue and so clear that when the blonde omega approached it, she could see the bottom. Clarke just stopped and stared at the beauty that was in front of her. The view was just like all the stories Clarke had read about.

  
“Wait a second” Muttered Clarke to herself  
She quickly pulled the map into her sight and pointed to where she believed they were.  
She shook her head and cursed.

 

“Guys! We have a problem; this river isn’t on the map. But I swear this is the border of Mount weather.”

  
The beta with goggles dashed up to Clarke and spoke quickly  
“What do we do then.”

  
The omega scratched her head and sighed.  
“Let’s just look around. Maybe we can find a sign or anything to prove that I haven’t lead us in the wrong direction.”

Due to the large forest around the group, they couldn’t even see the mountain anymore, so they began searching. Clarke had moved to the riverbank and was looking up and down, praying that there would be some sort of clue to give them knowledge that they were moving in the correct path.

  
Abruptly Jasper yelled out.  
“Guys! LOOK!”  
The young beta was pointing across the river and into the forest. Clarke hastily sprinted up to Jasper and peered over to where he was pointing

  
“Do you see it! The sign” Jasper said

  
Clarke looked more closely as Octavia and Monty had joined them on the rock where Jasper was positioned, and that’s when Clarke spotted it.

  
Her jaw dropped, and she yelled out  
“YES! WE FOUND IT”

  
In the Tree line was a rusty sign that said

**CAUTION**  
**MOUNT WEATHER FACILITY**  
**AHEAD**

Clarke jumped in joy.  
“We are on the right path guys! Good work Jasper.”

  
Clarke stopped abruptly and saw Octavia was taking her clothes off. She stood for a moment, speechless then shook her head and spoke  
“Octavia, what are you doing?”

  
The two beta boys look over, and both of their jaws dropped at the same time, Clarke giggled to herself as Octavia started to speak.  
“It’s a beautiful river, so I’m swimming because well I’ve never been in fresh earth water before.”

  
Octavia had already stripped down to just her singlet and boy leg underwear. She looked back at the group, smiled and jumped straight into the water.

  
“OCTAVIA.”  
Clarke yelled, rushing to the riverbank. Octavia surfaced and winked at Clarke.

  
“Stop stressing Omega, it’s fine.”

  
Clarke could hear the boys laughing behind her.  
“Who could ever believe that omegas are actually crazy.”

  
Clarke threw her hands into the air.  
“I’m going to wander around some more, make sure she doesn’t drown or get attacked by some vicious water creature.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
The two boys nodded and sat down a rock nearby looking over the river.  
As Clarke wondered off she could still hear Octavia laughing and splashing around in the river, she would also occasionally hear the boys say something to each other.

 

Clarke continued to wonder and was constantly amazed at how picturesque earth was. It didn’t even look like anything they had described back on the ark or in the books she read. Clarke thought it would all be destroyed by the bombs that made humans have to flee earth in the first place, or at least damaged by the radiation, but earth had truly kept its natural beauty. Trees grew high into the sky; flowers were full of colour, and even butterflies were flying about. Clarke couldn’t help but smile, she truly was finally free. No more locked doors and no more compact spaces, she was free.

  
The omega went to take a step forward to continue her wondering when she looked up to see a deer in the clearing, she quickly dropped down and watched the beast.  
She was amazed that an animal of that size or any animal could still be alive after all the radiation. But as the deer turned its head, the truth was revealed. It actually had two heads and Clarke nearly screamed. It was deformed from the radiation. Suddenly earth wasn’t as beautiful as Clarke had thought, the Omega slowly stood up, hoping not to scare the beast, but as the omega went to turn back around an arrow slammed right into the chest of the deer.

This time Clarke couldn’t contain her scream, and then there was a voice.  
“What are you doing in these woods?”

Clarke froze, was there really people still alive on earth. How could this be, maybe they were deformed like the deer she just saw. Her hands started to shake, and her breath grew heavy.

  
“I asked you a question!” the voice demanded

  
They had moved closer and the young omega swore that whoever owned that voice was right behind her. She couldn’t escape, she was in the middle of a clearing, and she knew that whoever it was, even if she tried to run, she was sure a quick shot with their bow would bring her down.

Clarke took a deep breath in and realised her instincts had changed, that smell, she knew that smell, it was an Alpha.

“If you don’t start speaking soon I’ll be forced to…”

  
Clarke spun around before they could finish  
“Forced to do what” Clarke blurted out

  
But her words lost impact when her eyes finally saw the person who owned the voice, and her heart thumped hard in her chest. It was a girl, a little bit older than herself maybe 3-4 years but still had a youthful feature. Beautiful bright green eyes that stared deeply into hers, long brown hair that was braided up at the back, a small symbol in between her eyebrows, lips that were faded pink and a well-structured jaw line. The young omega hadn’t even realised her mouth had slightly opened during her stage of checking out the new addition to Earth.

‘Earth has so much more beauty than I had ever hoped for’ Clarke thought to herself

Once again the beautiful alpha in front of her spoke  
“I see we have an omega with a backbone too.”

  
The girl smirked and continued to speak

  
“But don’t forget my question. What are you doing in these woods?”  
The alpha started circling Clarke, watching her, observing her every move, slowly like she was hunting the omega, constantly breathing in deeply and growling.  
Clarke realised she had tensed up during the start of this encounter, so she took a deep breath in and tried to relax.

  
“I was with some friends, and we were just scouting around.”

  
The alpha stopped in front of Clarke and took a step closer and then another until she was less than a metre from Clarke.  
“We don’t have many omegas in these woods, how come I’ve never met you before? You mustn’t be Trikru which means your trespassing” Growled the Alpha

  
“Please, I didn’t know these woods belonged to anyone, I didn’t even know anyone was still alive here” Clarke, pleaded

  
The alpha took another step closer to Clarke but this time Clarke took one back, the alpha continued to advance on Clarke and soon the omega found her back was against a tree.

The alpha was inches from Clarke and that when Clarke felt it, her heat, it was coming. The Omega knew this wasn’t the place and didn’t know how this alpha would react to her heat and all she could think about was the first time she had her heat.

  
Clarke swallowed hard.  
“Please, just let me leave, and I won’t ever come back.”

  
Clarke glanced down at the alpha’s lips, biting hers in the process. She was beautiful, and Clarke was struggling to resist.

  
“Please I can’t be out here, I’m going into heat, I don’t want to be hurt again… Fuck”  
Clarke gripped the tree hard, and her legs started to shake, she could already feel in-between her legs was getting wetter.

  
“Fuck” Clarke muttered

  
“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck” Clarke banged her head against the tree.

  
This alpha was teasing her, just by remaining in front of her, watching her, biting her lip softly.  
The alpha spoke, and Clarke nearly collapsed just at the sound of her voice, it was so desirable.

“I would never advance on an omega, let alone anyone without their consent. Go Omega, just be thankful your heat came when it did, or else this chat would have lasted longer.”  
The alpha took a step back, and Clarke nearly lost her footing. She knew she might never see this beautiful girl again but she had to run, she wasn’t safe here.

Clarke smiled quickly at the alpha and just ran, her heat was everything she could think about, those lips, that body. Clarke violently shook her head and kept running in the direction of her friends.

  
_‘Would she ever see that alpha again’_ Clarke wondered


	2. - Captured-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe... we will see that alpha again??

* * *

Clarke had managed to run the whole way back to where she left Octavia, Jasper, and Monty. She nearly dropped straight onto her knees, her legs hurt and her breath was heavy. She was sweating a lot but managed to stand up straight.  
“What just happened” Clarke muttered to herself  
“Was that alpha even real, she must have been in her head, surely Earth didn’t have any humans still living on it”  
Clarke shook her head violently and placed her palm on her forehead.  
“Fuck” she swore out loud  
“Why am I so wet too” she continued to speak to herself  
“I normally know when my heat is coming, but it just happened, what on earth happened”  
Clarke kept swearing to herself, it wasn’t normally for this to happen, she didn’t know much about the omega lifestyle but every other time her heat was coming she at least had a couple of days to prepare.

When she was locked up in containment, the guards had to shut every hatch to her cell, so no alpha guards could smell her and only beta guards were stationed at her door. Every night during her heat, Clarke would dream about people pleasing her and touching her. Some mornings she would wake up being so horny and wet, all day she would have to touch herself, just trying to realise some sort of the tension that had built up in her body, but no matter how many times she orgasmed it was never enough, it was like her body was forever craving the shaft of an alpha inside her. Having every inch of them inside her and making them cum inside her. Clarke had read all about female and male alphas; the breed was bigger and more aggressive than omegas. Female alphas had normal female vaginas but when they became aroused their clit would grow and form a penis, and when they were inside someone and about to finish, they would sometimes knot inside the omega, which meant their penis would grow inside the omega, which would help with breeding and impregnate the omegas that they desired more than betas. Clarke would just imagine these gorgeous alphas in her dreams, both female and male. They would always be so dominating and knot inside her, stretching her and making her orgasm explode in-between her legs, but most of all Clarke dreamt of having her own pups. Being able to watch them grow up and teaching them all about life and now Clarke could show them the earth, instead of just telling them about it or making them read books about it.

Clarke was smacked back into reality when Octavia had unexpectedly jumped on her from behind.  
“Whatcha doing omega and why do you smell like that?”  
Clarke didn’t know what to say, does she tell the group about the alpha, what if she was dreaming and makes them think she’s crazy.  
“I just randomly had a moment of heat I guess, I don’t know what happened, but my body just seized up and I could contain it”  
Octavia jumped off her and smacked her ass “Did you see a really beautiful tree Sky girl and get a little too excited”  
Clarke laughed out loud “Yeah sure, it was this beautiful tree, its bark was so smooth and it was so big and I just couldn’t help but get wet”  
A voice interrupted them abruptly. “I think I tuned in at the wrong time, why is Clarke getting turned on by a tree” It was Jasper, him and Monty had both emerged from the shore and were looking at both the girls strangely. “I mean whatever takes your fancy Sky girl, I’m not one to judge”  
Clarke rolled her eyes at the boy “What is with this nickname by the way… Sky girl?” asked Clarke  
Clarke moved her eyes to Octavia who was trying not to giggle too hard at the blonde.  
“You’re from the sky and you’re a girl, I think it just stuck while you were away, I believe I might have just said it while we were talking about you”  
“Wait you were talking about me…. Why?” Clarke questioned  
“Mmm, I think I asked where you went off to and we just got talking” Octavia answered  
“Yeah nothing to worry about sky girl, just gossiping about all your dark secrets” added Jasper

Clarke rolled her eyes again. “Did you guys do anything while I was gone, did you find a way to cross the river maybe?”  
Octavia rolled her eyes back at Clarke “Did you find a way across the river?”  
“Maybe we should head back and tell the group, maybe get more to join us and help out” Said Monty  
Clarke and Octavia both turned to Monty and slightly nodded.  
“I agree, we have no idea what’s out there, we haven’t bumped into anything that bad yet, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t anything out there that could kill us. Plus, when we actually find mount Weather, having more people to carry back supplies would be even more helpful”

Both the boys added quicks nods and started walking back towards camp. Clarke glanced at the smiling brunette omega, she wanted to tell Octavia the truth so badly, but at the same time didn’t know how much she could trust the other omega. Octavia might go running to her big Alpha brother, but Clarke had a feeling this omega might just prefer the company of other omegas.  
Octavia then nudged into Clarke and started speaking  
“how’s that heat going for you?”  
“I think it’s gone”  
Octavia looked at the blonde strangely “But normally heat goes for a couple of days”  
“I know, but this one was different, I didn’t even get any before effects, it just started. And most times I have my heat it last at least a couple of days, but this one was only for a couple of hours. I think this atmosphere is doing strange things to my body.

Octavia nodded and motioned to Clarke for them to follow the beta boys.  
"This place isn't bad, though, I'm truly shocked at how well earth is actually doing" Mentioned Octavia  
"Yeah, I thought everything would at least still be dead, I mean the ark believed radiation would still be deadly down here," said Clarke  
“I mean, aren’t you a little mad your mum let them send you down here, she is on the council and surely she would have the most knowledge about the dangerous of radiation being the arks doctor”  
Clarke kicked a rock hard as they were walking “Yeah, but I think my relationship with my mother was ruined the day by father died. Having an alpha as a mother isn’t easy, she never really cared that much and my dad was always more protective of me. I guess being an alpha and having an omega for a daughter isn’t really an accomplishment”  
Octavia slightly grinned at Clarke “But you know it wasn’t your fault, even in prison I heard the story about your father. Those alphas are to blame”

"Yeah, but they have never had to deal with omega heat before, I can kind of understand why it happened, but I still hate them all very much. I can only remember their eyes, their dark eyes, and then my father's pained eyes"  
Clarke slightly choked on her last few words, remembering the way her dad looked at her one last time before his eyes faded to grey, the way he looked at her still breaks her heart to this day. It was like his eyes just said "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you too"  
Octavia placed a soft hand on Clarke’s shoulder  
"You don't have to be scared anymore Clarke," said Octavia  
Clarke shrugged and kicked another rock, while she walked  
"I ‘am, though. It scares me that I want an alpha's touch so badly, yet I'm so scared of them. I mean how fucked is that. I want the touch of the thing that killed my father"  
Octavia stopped walking and turned to face Clarke  
“It’s your instincts you can’t hate yourself for that, and I doubt the alpha that you will get with is anything like those on the ark”  
"But you see Octavia, we came down with more alphas than just your brother, they are all the same, they haven't ever dealt with an omegas heat, all we can do is lock ourselves up in the dropship while we go through heat until they have learned to control their instincts. That’s what I’m scared of. Them.”  
“My brother will protect us; he won’t let anything happened to us” added Octavia  
Clarke turned and continued to walk after the boys and Octavia quickly chased after her  
“Octavia…” Clarke whispered  
“Your brother will protect you, but when I have heat, he won’t be able to control himself either”  
A tear rolled down Clarke’s cheek “I’m an unclaimed omega, most alphas crave to claim an omega for their own”  
“You have me to protect you and I’m sure those beta boys will help us, don’t worry so much, we will do whatever it takes to protect each other”  
Clarke looked up with watery eyes and smiled softly at Octavia, she never had known what it was like to have a friend, someone willing to help her when times were tough.

 

* * *

 

They had been walking for a bit now when out of the blue they heard screaming. Clarke and Octavia turned to each other and then sprinted towards the camp. The beta boys were already there when the girls made it to the camp, what Clarke saw sent chills down her spine, someone had attacked their camp. There was hardly anyone left, but there was blood everywhere, spears and arrows. Clarke couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing and then she heard Octavia screaming. The omega was frantically looking around the group of survivors.  
“where is my brother” Octavia was saying frantically to every teenager she moved to.  
Clarke slowly approached her and placed her hand on her lower back.  
“Octavia, he isn’t here”  
Octavia spun around, tears in her eyes  
“HE HAS TO BE” she yelled  
Clarke shook her head “He isn’t”  
Octavia broke down in front of Clarke and the blonde omega grabbed her before she could drop to the ground. Clarke pulled Octavia in close and held her while she sobbed into Clarke’s chest.  
"Where is he Clarke…. where is he" sobbed, Octavia  
Clarke embraced her even tighter  
“It’s okay we will find where he is but I have to tend to the others, I’m the only one here with medical training, please”  
Clarke slowly let go of Octavia and the omega wiped her tears from her cheeks  
“I’ll help you….. I’ll help you Clarke” sobbed the omega  
Clarke moved over to the remaining teenagers with Octavia in tow.  
She knelt down next them  
“Is anyone hurt?” she asked  
One of the blonde girls turned to Clarke, her eyes her red from crying and her lip was bruised and cut  
“They came for us, they killed some but took many more” she spat  
“Who attacked you?”  
“Men and women, in black… most wore masks, I don’t know, it all happened so fast” said another boy on the ground with an arrow through his calf.  
“They came in numbers; we knew we didn’t stand a chance. The ones that ran were cut to pieces” sobbed the other blonde  
“Do you know if Bellamy was taken by them?” asked Octavia  
"The only reason we are still alive is because we hid in the ship, we have no idea who was taken, or who was slaughtered, all we heard was the cries of those who ran and were cut down” answered the blonde  
“Fucking hell, I can’t lose my brother too”  
Clarke had already moved over to the boy with the arrow in his calf  
“It’s lucky it went straight through, but I’m going to have to break the head and pull it back out, so we can bandage it and seal the wound”  
The boy snapped at the blonde “How on earth is this even remotely LUCKY”  
“Because if it hadn’t gone through, I would have had to push it through, which would be more painful, now shut up and sit back. Octavia find something for him to bite on and start a fire, please”  
Octavia got to her feet and passed Clarke a thick branch and tore off a part of her pants  
“Wrap it around the stick and I’ll quickly start the fire”  
Lucky enough the fire someone had started a while back still had hot coals. Octavia moved quickly to grab enough firewood to get another fire burning. She dumped the old branches on the hot coal and blew on them, trying to ignite it. After a few goes one branch finally caught alight. Octavia smiled to herself and turned around to Clarke  
“The fire is ready” she yelled  
Clarke nodded  
"Come here and get the broken arrowhead, the metal will need to be heated to seal the wound"  
Clarke passed the stick to the boy and spoke softly  
“Bite down on this, I need to break the arrow head”  
He nodded slowly and put the stick straight in his mouth. Clarke looked up and with a single nod from the boy, she broke the head off. Clarke heard a slight cry from the boy but quickly handed the head to Octavia.  
The brunette dashed over to the fire and started heating the arrow head. Clarke turned back to the boy that had already turned pale. “Now I will pull it out and then I need to seal it with the hot metal”  
He nodded again and closed his eyes. Clarke grabbed the shaft of the arrow from behind his leg and pulled it straight out, blood poured from his wound and Clarke pushed her hands hard over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. “Octavia I need the head now!”  
Octavia was by her side in seconds with the burning hot metal, Clarke quickly grabbed it from her and pressed it into the wound, the boy screamed out. She removed the metal and pressed it again into the back wound, he screamed again and then went silent, he had passed out from the pain.

Clarke wiped her sweating brow and stood up. The teenagers didn’t stand a chance, these people had come in numbers and taken advantage by surprise attacking them, but why on earth did they keep some alive and what do they want to do with them. “I need a moment alone with my thoughts!”  
The blonde wondered towards the ship.  
“Why the hell didn’t the ark not know there were survivors down here. I mean there was like an army of them, how many more are there!?” Said the blonde to herself  
Clarke turned her head to face the brunette  
“I thought I asked for a moment alone”  
“Clarke we don’t have time to spare, they have our people and maybe my brother, we need to help them”  
“WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO OCTAVIA?”  
“Clarke, don’t yell at me, this isn’t my fault. We need to get the injured boy into the ship and close it up with the others that have survived, we have to start looking”  
Clarke slammed her hand into the side of the ship, it stung a little “I know Octavia, I’m sorry I yelled”  
The blonde turned around to directly face the other omega "It's just this day as gone from being the best day ever, to one of the worst days. We found out the earth is survivable, then we find out there are people out there who want us dead or as slaves… or whatever they want from us, I don't even know"  
Octavia grabbed Clarke’s bicep and squeezed “It’s okay, we need just need to stick together”

Octavia turned suddenly and ran over forwards the fire she started, she grabbed something next to it and ran back over to Clarke. “Take it”  
It was a steel sword, cut straight. It looked like an old bicycle handle was holding the blade and the grip together, it had a brown cloth wrapped around the base and an old electrical wire dangling from the end. Clarke slowly reached out and gripped the handle tightly.  
“Take it and have the ability to protect yourself”  
Clarke grinned at Octavia  
“It might not be much, but at least it’s something”  
"Wait, do you have anything for yourself, Octavia"  
The brunette sneered “Oh of course”  
Octavia swung a sheath over her shoulder, with a blade inside it.  
“Come on blondie, let’s see if we can go find some trouble, we may only be omegas but we need to be brave, for the others”  
“Do you guys think you’re going without us?”  
it was Jasper speaking, Clarke twisted around “if there is only two of us, we can slip through them easier or at least track them better”  
“Plus they probably think they have either killed or captured all of us, stay here and move the others to the ship, we will be back by dawn" added Octavia  
Jasper moved over to them both and “Fine but don’t do anything stupid and if you’re not back by dawn, we will come looking”  
Octavia punched the boy in the arm “We will be fine, protect the others”  
“Come on Clarke, we have to get a move on before the darkness sets in”  
“Okay, but let me quickly speak to the girls”  
Clarke wondered over to the two blonde survivors “Do you know which way they came from or which way they went”  
The girls both pointed to their left and one spoke slowly "all we heard was our friend's screams from that direction"  
“Okay, thank you. Get into the ship and look after each other, when he wakes just make sure he doesn’t use that leg much, it needs time to heal”  
The blonde moved back to Octavia and Jasper “They said they heard the screams going in that direction, so that our best bet”  
“Lucky I actually paid attention in our Earth skills class when Pike was teaching us how to track, we will find them soon enough, an army of any size will be easy to track down”  
Clarke nodded and held her hand out to Jasper, who seized it  
“protect them and keep them safe, don’t open the ship unless it’s us”  
“WAIT!”  
Clarke looked up from Jasper to see Monty running from the ship “You might need these”  
Monty had two leather jackets in his hands  
“I think some of the counsel put other clothes on the ship for us, these should fit the both of you”  
He handed a blue leather one to Clarke and a black leather one to Octavia  
“You might need them when it gets colder.  
Octavia removed her Sheath and pulled the heavy black jacket onto her body and Clarke did the same. They both suited the girls well.  
Clarke smiled at the brunette “It’s time for us to get going”

 

* * *

 

Darkness had set in, the moon was already high in the sky, shining brightly through the tall trees that stood around the base of the village. It was a beautiful sight, the village had been crafted out of all old metal, Clarke could see what looked like old car doors melted down and used for house walls. They had old bicycle wheels hanging off roofs. Some houses were made from wood others from metal, but in the middle of the village was a giant smokehouse, it was raised from the ground and had a fire burning heavily under it. The smoke churned upwards into the large room, that looked to have some sort of meat hanging throughout it. Clarke was shocked at how well these people had been able to construct a life after the nuclear blasts that brought human life to the brink of extinction.

Clarke was lying on the ground with Octavia next to her, they had managed to catch up to the group that had the other teenagers. Octavia hadn’t succeeded in seeing her brother but that didn’t stop her hope for him to still be alive. The duo had devised a plan to sneak into the village when darkness fell. They had taken all the teenagers to the back of the village, many looked injured, some were helping others walk, it was traumatising for the two omegas to watch. Octavia breathed out hard “I haven't seen him, Clarke, where is he"  
Clarke shuffled on the ground, as her position had become increasingly uncomfortable  
“We need to be patient Octavia; he could have been injured and had his head down. We will find him”  
Clarke turned her focus back to the village, it was still very bright within it too. Most of the fires were still burning intensely and there were still a few individuals wandering the streets. Clarke knew that they didn’t have much time to muck around “Octavia we have to move”  
Octavia pointed at the village “Clarke, look there are still people awake”  
“More than we can keep an eye on, anyone of them could pass our views and I doubt they will just capture us”  
Clarke gradually got to her knees  
“We have to go NOW!”  
As soon as Clarke jumped to her feet, a sword slipped against her throat.  
“Nou Move”  
The voice was deep, male and straight away Clarke could smell Alpha all over him.  
Octavia had already twisted onto her knees and was looking at Clarke and the alpha holding her, with a sword to her throat. Octavia raised her hands above her head and looked up into the alpha’s eyes. It’s all Octavia could look at, his face was mostly covered by an old blacked out skull shaped mask.  
“We mean no harm, you took our friends, we just want them back”  
Clarke felt the alphas sword tremble a little and loosen.  
“You’re Skai Kru”  
“I don’t know what that means, please let my friend go, we will leave if that’s what you want”  
“You’re from the sky”  
Octavia looked up “Yes, the sky and who are you?”  
“Triku”  
Octavia looked hesitantly at Clarke and lowered her hands “If you wanted us dead, we already would be, so what do you want”  
The alpha dropped his sword from Clarke’s throat and pushed her hard towards Octavia  
“You both will be caught; all I can smell is omega but you step loud too”  
Octavia pouted “I’m not loud and all we can smell is alpha, so I don’t understand why it matters if we smell like omegas”  
The male alpha in front of them lowered his head and shook it. His voice went deeper and more muffled  
“Triku hasn’t been gifted with an omega for many years, it’s the only clan that hasn’t been able to have an omega offspring, that’s why you two will be caught. Every alpha within the triku clan will want to claim you”  
He looked up and his eyes shifted from each Omega.  
Clarke looked at Octavia and shrugged. The blonde looked back at the alpha “So why haven’t you then?”  
“Claimed you” Chuffed the alpha  
“Because I’m not an animal. Many of us act like animals but I still “He paused stopping his eyes on Octavia’s  
“I still want them to choose me to”  
Clarke faintly smiled instantly picking up on the change of smell in the air from Octavia.  
“But I still want to know why you haven’t slaughtered us yet or at least captured us?”  
The alpha snorted “slaughtering an omega… well that punishment is worse than death and I don’t want to be like them, I don’t want to just give you up to those animals, mating with an omega… well they will all fight over you, it will be like a dog fight”  
Clarke instantly shuttered at that thought, her mind raced back to her first heat, how their eyes were like animals, they were savage and relentless.  
“So who can we talk to about our friends?”  
The alpha huffed “I guess we have to go talk to Anya… well I have to go talk to Anya, she’s a beta general, the only general that isn’t an alpha but the commander was her second and to be honest the only person who might actually be willing to set a deal with you”  
The blonde threw her hands into the air and swore “A deal! What can we possibly even offer you guys”  
The alpha grabbed his mask and drew it off his face “You, you can offer you”  
His face was stern, there was no joke in the words he spoke but instantly Clarke knew what he meant. The triku wanted omegas, and Clarke was an omega. She turned to Octavia “I have to do this, one for the many”  
Octavia looked at the alpha and then back at Clarke, she opened her mouth to speak, but instantly shut it and moved closer to the alpha “You just said then they will be savage to her, WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LET YOU TAKE HER THEN”  
Octavia shoved the Triku alpha hard  
“Keep your voice down they could hear you” growled the alpha  
The blonde grabbed Octavia’s arm hard and pulled her towards her.  
“Octavia don’t it’s my choice”  
Octavia spun her head around to look at Clarke, her eyes were red and her expression was stern  
“You can’t just let them take you, it’s ridiculous”  
“She will be safe, she will most likely be offered to our Heda”  
Both the girls crooked their heads towards the Triku alpha  
The blonde took a closer step towards the Triku “Excuse me? The Heda?”  
“The Heda is our leader and the Heda is from the Triku clan, but most of all, an alpha”  
“So I’m supposed to just give myself to this alpha Heda?” Questioned Clarke  
The Triku took two steps forward, breaching Clarke’s personal space  
“If you want to save your friends, you better pray that we can get Anya to take you”  
“Then take us to Anya” Demanded Octavia  
“In the morning” the alpha pulled his mask back over his face. “But for now you two need to be quiet and follow me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Always open for advice or ideas of want you want to see in the next Chapters. I know there wasn't any more on that mysterious Alpha... but soon. 
> 
> I enjoyed listening to ... Cannonball by Damien Rice... while writing this chapter
> 
> \- Kira x


	3. - Deals -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we see the alpha girl in this chapter? Enjoy reading.

The night had been long and the sun had finally risen. Clarke rolled over, rubbing her tired light blue eyes and stretched out, a couple of her bones cracked but the stretch was well needed. They had slept in a small cave after the Triku alpha had left them early in the morning, to go seek the one they call Anya. The cave wasn’t too small but Clarke had lost the battle of rock, paper, scissors, with Octavia so she won the bed in the corner. Clarke growled in discomfort as the other omega had only given her one blanket, but Clarke knew there was very little to give anyways, as this triku alpha seemed to have few items for comfort. Clarke rubbed her eyes again, she hardly slept well anymore, her nightmares gripped her sleep every night, she couldn’t remember the last decent night sleep she had. Some nights she would wake covered in sweat and yelling out her father’s name, other nights she would wake up on the floor kicking and screaming. When she was in containment on the ark, she screamed that loud the beta guard would burst into her room thinking someone was murdering her. 

Clarke knew today was going to be even longer than the last and it might even be her last day as an unclaimed omega, her last day as a free person. She threw her arms above her head and growled again, the floor was so uncomfortable for her. Octavia was making soft sleep noises and Clarke wanted nothing more than to throw her pillow at her, which seemed to be old clothes stuffed into an old pair of pants and sewed shut, but her eyes wandered over to a bucket of water in the corner and the blonde’s smile grew cruel. She pushed her body up, onto her knees and quietly move to her feet, she snuck over to the bucket and lifted it into her arms. A giggle escaped her lips and she bit down on her lips to silence her laugh. She soundlessly moved next the bed and hovered the bucket over the omega’s head.

“She might kill me but it’s too tempting”

The bucket tipped straight onto the brunette’s head and she shot awake.

“WHAT! THE HELL”

The brunette was soaked. Clarke threw the bucket into the corner and dropped to her knees in a fit of laughter

“YOUR FACE WAS HILARIOUS” cackled the blonde.

The drenched brunette turned slowly to the blonde “Why did you do that!”

Her hair was draped all over her face, saturated and her shirt was now see through.

Clarke slightly lowered her eyes to see the outline of the brunette’s body, she was well-toned and her breasts were exceptionally perky but Clarke quickly resumed laughing “Because it was needed”

“Well I’ll show you what’s NEEDED”

The brunette ripped the blanket off her and jumped onto the blonde, quickly pinning her to the floor. Octavia had always been good at wrestling, she used to wrestle her older brother all the time as there wasn’t much else for her to do every, locked in that room, just for being born. The brunette smirked above the blonde and knew straight away how to get back at what Clarke did to wake her.

“Time for sweet revenge” Octavia grabbed her soaked hair and squeezed it over the blonde’s face. As water droplets fell from Octavia’s hair and onto Clarke.

The blonde screamed out. “Octavia stop…. No!”

She shook her head violently trying to avoid more drops and tried frantically to get the other omega off her, pushing her body upwards or throwing her weight to each side, with no prevail. “No… no”

Octavia laughed “I win, I always win” Poking the blonde in the ribs quickly and then glancing towards the entrance of the cave with a confused look.

Clarke raised her eyebrow “Well I’m a sore loser”

She managed to take advantage of the brunette not paying attention, thrusting the omega off her and the two started wrestling in the dirt.

“What on earth are the both of you doing?”

It was the triku’s voice, both the girls turned to face him. They were both covered in dirt and he stood there with a confused look.

“You skaikru are odd”

Octavia pushed the blonde off her and jumped to her feet “We were just mucking around, have you never done anything fun before?”

The alpha growled and bent down, placing his face inches from the brunette, baring his teeth.

“Years ago for fun, my dad made me murder a traitor to our clan and he said if I didn’t do it he would banish me from the clan, so next time the two of you wish to muck around I would think twice about the situation you both have been placed in”

Octavia swallowed hard as the Alpha gave her space again. “We didn’t mean any disrespect”

The alpha grumbled “Anya will meet us at a bridge just north of here when the sun is at its highest”

“Did you tell her what we are meeting her for?” blurted the blonde

The alpha chuckled and crossed his arms “I told her the commander would be very interested in something I found”

The blonde opened her mouth to argue but instantly closed it. She looked at the brunette who was lost in a trance, staring at the alpha in front of her. Clarke moaned quietly “It’s starting to look more and more like my last day unclaimed or at least as a free woman” twitching slightly at that thought and headed for the cave entrance. She glanced back to see the omega moving eagerly close to the alpha “So does a big and handsome alpha like you have anyone”

Clarke smiled softly as she sauntered further away and whispered under her breath “Such an Omega”

As she moved further out of the cave the two voices disappeared into the void and silence surrounded her.

* * *

The forest was still and the sun shone brightly through the tall trees. Clarke took a deep breath in and climbed atop a rock next to the entrance, she crossed her legs and sat down. Clarke still couldn’t believe what her life had been, she had gone from a happy family life to prison, to earth and now to most likely being claimed. She couldn’t be sure that the commander would claim her but why would the commander not claim her. The triku alpha had made it clear to Clarke that omegas were very rare in the triku clan.

“Why don’t you show me what those alpha muscles can do”

Clarke heard the other omega’s voice within the cave and chuckled, shaking her head at the thought of Octavia running her hands along the alpha’s biceps or brushing up against him and using her sweet smile to her advantage.

The forest was so bright and yet there was hardly any sign of life. Ever since that deer appeared there hadn’t been any trace of any other animals of its size. There were butterflies around and crickets could be heard everywhere but no sign of any bigger creatures. How these people had live for many of years was starting to become a mystery. The triku alpha, however, proved that they had kept their English tongue but had also developed another language but did the language occur in just the triku clan or did every other clan have their own language for safety reasons. Earth was a mystery and how all this was still possible was an even greater mystery, how people had even managed to survived was a shock but the fact that they had clans and functional armies and houses was the biggest mystery. 150 years had passed since the bombs and earth had still managed to survive and grow, and most of all people had managed to survive. 

Clarke had partially lost herself in the forest and her thoughts.

‘Maybe if I could find that alpha again, maybe just maybe I could actually be able to find someone for myself, maybe a place to settle down, maybe a family to start’ Clarke paused in her thoughts and suddenly realising what she was imagining, what she was thinking.

‘No! Hell, NO! I don’t ever want an alpha touching me again. They killed my dad…. My dad’

Clarke pushed her knees up into her chest and wrapped her arms around them

‘My dad’ the Blonde pressed her head into her arms. She didn’t hold back and neither did the tears.

‘Why can’t I get over what happened’ Her heart thudded hard against her chest remembering again the moment her dad was ripped from her life and then how her life was ripped apart. The blonde slammed her fist hard into the rock under her and winched, due to the pain it caused her. Those eyes flicked into her mind, those deadly, desiring eyes. They want her, they always want her.

Clarke heard the soft sound of footprints within the cave and hurriedly brushed away her tears. She slid down the rock and landed with a thud, right in front of Octavia.

“JESUS! Clarke, don’t scare me like that” barked the brunette

“Sorry Octavia, I didn’t mean to scare you”

The brunette quirked her eyebrow up “Why are your eyes all red and watery”

Clarke rubbed her eyes “I think I got dirt in them or something”

“Why is your hand bleeding then”

The blonde looked down at her hand and quickly rubbed the blood onto her shirt “I must have grazed it when I slipped off the rock or something” Clarke threw a soft smile at the end to try and convince Octavia that there was nothing to worry about. It was just her being silly, thinking about them again, those alphas again.

The brunette made a noise and rolled her eyes “Fine, but I’m always here, Clarke, so you don’t need to lie all the time”

Clarke bit her lip hard trying to calm herself, she swore as the taste of blood filled her mouth. “Now, before we head out and end my unclaimed life, what were you doing in that cave anyways Octavia?”

The brunette giggled and winked at Clarke

“You really don’t waste any time do you” laughed the blonde while shaking her head

“He is very attractive and an alpha”

Clarke slapped the brunette’s arm “Stop it, don’t flirt with him, he’s technically the enemy. Plus, we still have to meet this Triku Anya and that won’t happen if you end up sleeping with the alpha and fucking for days”

“That doesn’t sound so bad Clarke” Octavia licked her lips slowly thinking about the alpha and what horrible but great things he could do to her. She knew that the moment she saw him she was attracted to him, but in the world, they live in most omegas let the alpha choose them not the other way around. Omegas were a symbol of leadership, apart from being an alpha of course, but being an alpha and claiming an omega as a partner meant great things for you.

Clarke threw her hands into the air “YOU ARE TERRIBLE!”

She blew the loose bit of hair that fell onto her face out of her eyesight and smacked Octavia again.

**_BOOM!_ **

There was a loud sound from above the trees, higher than the trees, there was something bursting into the surface of the atmosphere. Both the omegas turned towards the sound, it looked like a meteor, it was just a small ball of flames. As it came closer and closer, soon enough the two omegas realised what it was

“That’s a ship… that’s a ship from the ark”. It looked just like their drop ship but smaller, much smaller, big enough to maybe fit two people. They watched as it’s parachutes shot out from the miniature ship and drifted down. The alpha came bursting out the cave, he looked confused and worried “What was that!”

Both the omegas turned “I’m not one hundred percent sure, but it looked like a smaller version of the ship we came in”

The triku wiped his sweaty brow “We need to hide, many of my people will come from the villages and set out to scout for the wreckage”

Clarke breathed out heavily and bent over “No, it would have landed safely” She straightened up and turned to Octavia “You know that whoever is in that ship could still be alive, we have to try”

Octavia grunted “I know”

The triku alpha shook his head and growled “You will listen to me, clan members will be scouting these woods, we need to hide, they will smell the omega on both of you”

Clarke swore under her breath, she knew he was right, after her heat yesterday she stank of omega, she stank of her heat, she was lucky that Octavia had mentioned the wind pattern and made sure they always located themselves downwind from the village the other night.

“Fine! You go”

Clarke pointed at the alpha

“You have got to be joking, right?”

The blonde scrunched up her nose “No, I’m not joking, they could help us solve our problem, please go”

The triku faintly laughed, rolling his eyes and then Octavia did the un thinkable, she grabbed his jaw and kissed him. Her lips softly touched his, as if she wanted approval for what she had done. His hand reached around her to the back of her neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss and locking their lips in a battle of desire. Time had frozen around them, Octavia had never kissed anyone before but everything was just so right in this moment, the alpha was gentle with the way he touched her but kissed her roughly, desiring her lips more and more. Their trance was broken off as the blonde cleared her throat loudly.

“If you guys need a moment I can leave”

The alpha growled in his throat and Octavia smiled into their kiss. “Do it for me, they could have the means to protect us further” she whispered

He grunted and kissed her once more “For you” the alpha rubbed his fingertips across the omega’s upper lip and bit his cheek in frustration. He shook his head once and let go of the omega, turning towards the forest “Hide in the cave, my smell will hopefully cover the both of you”

Octavia couldn’t help but smile as he rushed off.

A few seconds had passed when the blonde finally broke the silence and nudged the brunette beside her. 

“I can’t believe you kissed him”

The brunette rolled her eyes and smacked Clarke “Shut up, you would have too…. Plus, it made him go find whoever was on that ship, so you should be thanking me”

Clarke glanced up into the sky it wasn’t long now until they had to meet at the bridge, for a few second there she had completely forgotten about the situation they were all in, but she had to save them, even if it meant she had to be a prisoner to an alpha leader for the rest of her life.

“I’ll thank you when they are safely back here, in the cave”

* * *

_The ship door swung open and a strange man was in front of her. He was covered in dark clothing but she couldn’t focus her vision on his face, not yet, her head was spinning. She could hear other shouting around her but they were further away, much further away. What had happened, she remembered getting pushed into the pod by the doctor and seeing them tackle her, slamming on the side of the pod, demanding her to stop the launch. Her pod shook violently and flame burst out from the bottom, some of the men banging on the door got burnt badly but before she should take any more notice of the damage the pod had caused, she was shot through an open tunnel above and plummeting to earth, fearing for her life. Her ship was breaking apart as it entered the earth’s atmosphere and she just kept screaming, screaming for her life. She had to make it to earth, she had to tell the survivors, she had to tell the omegas the message. When the man grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder, she could hardly move, all her bones ached with pain. She tried to look up at him but he wore a dark mask, she swore it was the skull of an animal or maybe a metal skull. She heard the shouts of others again and the forest came alive with their voices, with their screams, or was it her screams. Her head spun, everything hurt. Her head. Her back… Her left arm screamed with the most amount of pain. She moved her head up only to see nothing, her vision went black and she fell limp across the man’s shoulder. Her mind screamed at her “STAY AWAKE! THE MESSAGE” but her body didn’t respond._

_“Please tell her, they are coming to earth for them, please. RAVEN TELL HER, I’ve never cared much for my omega daughter but what the counsel want to do is beyond reason. Please”_

* * *

Clarke was pacing outside the cave, kicking the ground and rolling small rocks around with her feet, mumbling to herself and trying not to think too much about the next hour, that would decide whether or not she will be claimed, but more pressing issues had arisen. Clarke knew this new girl needed her attention more than this meeting did. She was hurt from the landing and kept mumbling about a message, Clarke had tried her hardest to get a proper answer out of the girl but she kept falling in and out of sleep, her body was trying to repair itself. Her eyes would shoot open and scream about a message, then they would roll back into her head and close again. Clarke figured her body was still going through shock with the landing. The Triku alpha had come back with her, she was thrown over his shoulder, limp. She was a little older than both her and Octavia, she had long brown hair, a red bomber jacket and black work pants on. Clarke had looked over the girl for a while trying to figure out where she had seen her before on the ark, it wasn’t in the surgery room but maybe she was a mechanic or maybe worked in engineering. 

Clarke pressed her hands in her pockets as she continued to pace outside the cave. She knew she was stressing too much as the inside of her mouth was sore from her biting down on it so much. But the omega didn’t know what the new arrival could even do to help her situation, there was no grantee that the new girl could even do anything, even if she was a mechanic or engineer, what tools did they even have or materials she could use. Clarke looked up, the sun was about to reach its highest, which meant they had to leave soon, very soon. She grumbled at the thought and she couldn’t quite grasp her emotions on the matter. This meeting could mean the release of all the teenagers, of her people but it could also mean the immediate death of them too, she had to word everything correctly, make it out that taking her was their best possible choice. Clarke had just realised this whole time she had still been pacing, she swore under her breath and bit her lip “I can’t change anything”

Clarke suddenly noticed a presence behind her, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the triku at the entrance. His hands were folded and his face had little emotion to it. 

Clarke softly swore

“How long have you been there?”

“Long enough”

Clarke threw her hands into the air and swore again

“That am I supposed to even do, this isn’t how I planned my life”

The triku tilted his head and pushed himself off the rock he was leant against. He slowly approached Clarke

“We can’t get mad at what fate has decided for us, but know this. The commander is different”

A grunt escaped the blonde’s lips and she snapped back at the triku

“Different. Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

She sighed and apologized

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be like this, it’s just I’m actually terrified of alpha’s and I’m just scared. Plus, I can’t even grantee they will let Octavia and I stay together within the village”

The alpha reached out with his left arm and grabbed Clarke’s bicep.

“Octavia is safe but we need to leave, Anya will not wait for us”

Before Clarke could question the alpha, Octavia came striding out of the cave. Clarke immediately could sense something different about her, not just her smell, but how she walked and how she held her head up. The blonde then noticed the bite mark on Octavia’s neck.

“You bit her to keep her safe! No alpha would dare touch a claimed omega, what if they don’t want just one of us! What then!”

The triku growled loudly at Clarke’s raised voice

“I bit her to claim her, no alpha will harm her unless they wish to die by my hands”

He growled again, curling his upper lip.

“And if Anya isn’t happy with just you, I will tell her I have claimed the other omega and she will stay within the triku clan too, where she will be safe”

Octavia had stayed quiet this whole time, but Clarke spun her head around towards the girl

“What is your take on all this?”

Octavia strode closer to Clarke, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

“This is the best thing to do, this means the clan can see we are willing to comply with them, getting another omega is something that they would be silly to pass up, you know what I saw is true”

Clarke moaned, her mind was running wild, but within her confused thoughts, she knew deep down the omega had a point. The triku clan were desperate for omegas within their clan, having both of them would be a start. The blonde placed her hands over her face and groaned, rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. Octavia released her grip on the blonde’s shoulder

“Fine, but we need to get going, I doubt they will wait for us”

The triku alpha stepped quickly in front of the blonde, nearly making her walk straight into him

“What are we to do with your friend from the sky before we set off”

Octavia bounced over to the both of them “Don’t you worry guys, I wrote her a little note, she will wait there until we return”

The alpha nodded and moved towards the forest. Octavia quickly raced after him like the love-sick puppy she was, Clarke laughed under her breath “I hope I never turn into that”

She watched as they both moved further away from her. The blonde look out into the forest, she knew that if the clans accepted her the forest would end up becoming her home. She might even enjoy living this way, just earth and everything it had to offer. She watched as leaves gracefully dropped from the tree tops, how the grass moved in the wind, it reminded her of dancing, she smiled delicately remembering the days her dad used to be silly with her, picking her up and dancing with her around their dining table. He used to put his favourite song on the stereo and just dance. Clarke tried so hard to never laugh at her dad, but he would always pull the most ridiculous faces when he danced. She came slowly back into reality with a tear trickling down her cheek.

“I’ll find my happiness here…. Somewhere”

* * *

As the trio approached the bridge, everything was noticeably quiet, there was no bird song, the wind had died down and none of them had said a word for at least the last two miles. The bridge stood alone in the still land, it was smashed up from the bombs years ago, it looked like it was originally made out of a light grey stone but due to the damage over the years it had turned into more of a dark grey colour, parts of the base structure had crumbled away and moss was creeping it way up the base pylons. It had rusty railing on each side of it but that too was covered in moss. Clarke had slowed her walk now, admiring the beauty that stood before her, seeing a structure like this still standing gave her hope that earth had much more to give. The leafy ground cracked under her feet as they got closer to the bridge, it sounded so loud because everything else was still.

“Is it always this quiet or should we be worried”

The triku kept walking at his pace but spoke very softly

“They are already here”

Clarke felt her heart thump in her chest. They were here, were they already watching them, were they overlooking every detail about her, she was the omega they were about to bargain for.

“Be calm both of you, they will smell your fear, be Yui”

Clarke swallowed hard, breathing in and out, calming herself. She had to be ready for what came next, for the others that they had to save. “This is for my people”

The triku stopped as they neared the middle of the bridge

“They have horses”

Clarke looked over confused at the brunette who spoke softly and followed her eyes into the tree line. That’s when she saw them, three shadows riding upon horses. The horses were beautiful, one was brown, with a white forehead and belly, the other two were all black. They slowly approached the bridge, all three were covered in dark clothing, two of them had skulls for masks, which covered most of their face but the one without a mask spoke loudly, a woman.

“Chit do yu bring osir? Lincoln”

The triku turned to both the omegas behind him and pointed “Ai bring yu omegas, come see”

Even from this distance Clarke saw the look the three on the horses gave each other, it was clear that omegas were extremely valuable to them. She knew that right now she had more power over these people than she ever thought. The woman atop the brown horse slid off and moved gracefully towards them. Her face had black circles around her eyes and brown stripes on either side of her cheeks, she wore a floor-length black jacket and tall boots that tied off just below her knees, her hair was long, flowing past her shoulders, it was brown and blonde. Strapped to her back was a sword, it was bigger than the length of her back and Clarke knew she could wield it well enough to cut anyone down that stepped in her way. Clarke swallowed hard and felt sweat forming on her brow. Her eyes pierced into Clarke’s not dropping her gaze as she moved closer and closer to them. She stopped, once she was shoulder to shoulder with the triku alpha. “Lincoln, why do you bring us omegas”

“Because we need them Anya”

Both the omegas stood there, as the woman called Anya looked over both of them. She took another step closer to them and turning her eyes back to Lincoln. “One is already claimed, so you offer me one omega not two”

Octavia instantly rubbed her neck, feeling the bumps of when Lincoln claimed her and Clarke grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. Saying with her eyes that everything will be okay.

“Anya one would be enough for our clan, we can offer her to the commander”

Anya moved closer to Clarke, staring down at the blonde. “And what could they possibly want in return for their sacrifice and obedience to follow orders”

Lincoln opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the swift words of the blonde

“We want our people back; you took them from us”

Anya raised her eyebrow and scoffed softly

“Why would I trade one omega for all of them? Tell me, Clarke, why would I want you for them?”

Clarke was thrown off, ‘Anya knew her name’ she glanced over at Lincoln, who softly nodded

Clarke took a step closer, and bared her teeth, closing the distance, putting her face inches away from Anya.

“Because you need me, your clan has no omegas and I’m willing to strike this deal with you, for my people. Accept this”

Anya bared her teeth in return “The omega has a backbone, she’s either brave or stupid to bare teeth at an alpha” She closed her lips and moved back slowly and turned to Lincoln. “I would have preferred both of them Lincoln”

Lincoln spoke softly but the omegas heard

“The brunette is mine, I claimed her for myself and our clan, accept this deal Anya we need them”

Anya glared at the triku alpha and then back at the two omegas “They both will meet with the commander, tonight”

* * *

The sign said Ton DC, the omegas were walking behind Lincoln and Anya as the sign passed their view. The village was lit by fire torches, but Clarke lowered her eyes as it looked like every person from the village was lining the streets to see the new arrivals. Some pointed at them and others just growled as they passed. The blonde’s heart was racing again. It thudded hard against her chest, she placed her hand over her chest, feeling it thump against her hand. Octavia glanced at her worryingly, mouthing words to the blonde ‘Stay calm’

The blonde realised she still had her hand over her heart and quickly removed it. She took another deep breath in and focused on the task ahead. They were going to meet the commander, the person that would most likely claim her for their clan. She took another deep breath in and another. She felt Octavia’s hand grab hers and squeeze.

“Stay calm Clarke" she said to herself. “I have to do this”

Anya and Lincoln stopped in front of a giant tent that was situated on the outskirts of the village, Clarke hadn’t even realised they had passed through the village. The tent stood taller than most of the houses within the village, it was red with black poles supporting it.

A tall, broad man approached them from the side, he nodded to Anya and progressed towards Clarke.

“If you look at her the wrong way, I will cut you down”

“her?” Clarke’s mind raced, the commander was a woman. Clarke was pushed into the tent, just her and the man that spoke to her. The blonde nearly fell over at the force but collected herself and stood up straight. Clarke looked up and saw her, the girl, it was the girl from the forest, she stumbled on her words. She was still as beautiful as she was in the forest but this time she was in a large dark blue jacket, with war paint over her face, tight leather black pants and one glove with bones on the top. The commander looked up at Clarke, spinning a small dagger in her hand, then making eye contact with the blonde, staring deeply into her light blue eyes “So you’re the girl that I met in the forest”

The blonde quickly recovered her thoughts as the words flowed softly around her, calming her.

“And you’re the commander. The commander who is supposed to claim me” 

**Translation**

Skaikru – Sky people

Yui – Strong

What do you bring us? Lincoln – Chit do yu bring osir? Lincoln

Ai bring yu omegas – I bring you omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> Sorry for the late update, I've been super busy. But i hope you enjoyed
> 
> I liked listening to the song Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran while writing this chapter.
> 
> xx Kira


	4. - Perky -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Thank you for continuing to read my story. 
> 
> I'm taking advice on how to improve my writing and the way my stories are structured so, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy

_It was just like any other day on the Ark, Clarke was woken up by the light touch of her dad’s hand, he would softly shake her shoulder, trying to wake her. Her eyes would flutter open and would always follow with a grunt of disapproval. The blonde would grab the blankets around her waist and raise them up, over her eyes, curling into a ball and muttering “More sleep”_

_Her dad would softly chuckle and rub her back “I’m not one to pester Clarke but you know you have training with your mother, and the last thing you’d want to do is make your alpha mother grumpy”_

_He softly rubbed her back again. Clarke rolled her eyes under the blanket “She’s always grumpy with me, probably because I was born.”_

_Her dad seized the blanket from Clarke’s hands and pulled it away from her face._

_“Clarke Griffin look at me, now” His voice was stern and Clarke knew she was in trouble. She breathed out heavily, trying to fight back tears. Since she was born as an Omega, she never felt love from her mother, her mother always looked down on her and constantly made her feel she never belonged. Omegas on the ark were never a good thing and Clarke knew the moment she came into heat she was either to be put away or put on a powerful drug that can normally do more harm than good. Clarke’s eyes met her father's and that’s when she couldn’t hold back the tears. She threw her face into her father’s chest and sobbed loudly._

_“Why don’t I ever feel at home with her?”_

_Clarke wiped her eyes and looked up at her dad, who looked down, with a sad expression_

_“Clarke you know your mother loves you, it’s just her instincts, plus you always have me kiddo”_

_Her dad ruffled her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead “You’ll always have me” he whispered again_

_Clarke pushed her face further into her dad’s chest, trying hard to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. “I just don’t know how to make her happy”_

_She felt his soft hands again on her hair, trying to calm her down. They sat there for a while, just in silence, his steady breathing slowly eased Clarke’s tears_

_Her dad pushed himself off the bed, wiping his shirt down and reaching out with one hand towards Clarke. She looked up hesitantly, her blue eyes were a little bit lighter, due to her recent tears, but she took her dad’s hand. He pulled Clarke up and off the bed, planting her on her feet. He squatted down and looked into Clarke’s light blue eyes, they were still a little wet from her tears but he wiped them away as he spoke._

_“Clarke, the person you have to make happy is yourself. You have to put yourself first, your happiness should always come first”_

_He Kissed her forehead once more and whispered “Always”_

* * *

The words that her dad had spoken to her flowed through her thoughts, as her eyes wondered over the young alpha in front of her. She knew that maybe her happiness may never come first, she had to do this. She had to be brave to help all the others. Clarke wished Octavia was here, but she now stood alone with the commander. The alpha had risen from her throne, she had moved eagerly close to the omega, Clarke could have sworn the alpha was breathing more deeply and the scent within the air proved there was a change happening within the alpha, but it didn’t scare her.

“why do you sacrifice your freedom for your people, Clarke?” questioned the alpha behind Clarke’s back

Clarke heard the alpha’s footsteps pacing behind her, each step sent tingles throughout the blonde’s body. Clarke could imagine the way the alpha was stalking her, maybe not stalking but just looking, watching, she could imagine those leather boots connecting with the ground, the way her steps would send ripples through her body, the way the alpha was looking for any sign of weakness, she could feel heavy breaths on the back of her neck which sent even more of those tingles through her body, her hairs stood up and she twitched a little. She turned her head slightly to peer over her shoulder, catching a small glance from the alpha as she continued to watch the omega, keeping a slight grin on her face, the blonde spoke.

“I was once told to put my happiness first, but I realised sometimes that can’t be”

Clarke faintly cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her messy hair, as the alpha stepped in front of her.

Her green eyes bored into Clarke’s.

“You make great sacrifices for your people Clarke kom skai kru”

The alpha continued to stare deeply at the omega, Clarke knew she was trying to work out what she really wanted. The meeting in the forest meant this alpha knew Clarke’s fear of her species, how she shuddered at the thought of an alpha near her during her heat. Those eyes pierced into Clarke’s thoughts, her mind raced, along with her heart. She took a deep breath in, trying to forget about those eyes.

“I would have believed that out of everyone here, the commander would know the true meaning of sacrifice”

Clarke knew her words stuck a cord when the commander turned away and waltzed over to a nearby cup, slowly drinking the liquid within, she lowered the cup from her lips and placed it back, keeping her back towards the omega.

“Yes Clarke, I know all about sacrifices, I had to make some of the biggest sacrifices when I was called to lead my people and as a leader of our people, I have to make choices for my people and not for myself. So, tell me Clarke kom skai kru, why should I take your deal?”

The alpha paced back towards her throne and sat down, showing Clarke once more who was really in charge of this situation. 

Clarke cleared her throat “Commander my people are of little use to you, all of us have lived most of our recent years locked away for crimes we committed, very few of them have skills of use but Octavia and I are both omegas, and you need us”

The alpha didn’t move a muscle while Clarke continued to speak, locked into the words the omega spoke, Clarke swore the alpha was just tracing her lips with her eyes.

“We have knowledge that your clan, Tri Kru, hasn’t had omegas for a while and claiming one for yourself would be a great accomplishment for you and your clan”

Clarke knew she had to sell it well to this commander, she knew they could just take Octavia and her and use them however they wished, but back in that forest, Clarke knew this alpha was different, she didn’t want this cruel way of life and she just let Clarke go when she freaked out in her heat.

“You could show your people that you are trying to bring Skai Kru and Tri Kru together by claiming an omega””

The alpha leant forward, placing her elbow on her knee and resting her head slightly in her hand. She breathed out, releasing a slight growl too.

“Some of my people believe benefiting us, would be to slaughter you all for coming onto our lands”

Clarke took a step forward and butted in

“We had no choice, our people in the ark sent us here, in hope that earth was still liveable. Before we could even think for ourselves your people came and on your orders slaughtered some of us and took the rest”

The alpha growled loudly and rose

“You have your deal Clarke of the Sky people”

Before Clarke could respond the alpha stormed past her and exited the tent, leaving Clarke standing there in shock. Her breath was heavy, still trying to come to terms with what the hell just happened. She had saved her people, but she was now to be claimed. 

The blonde looked back at the entrance of the tent, she heard the alpha barking orders at the men outside, who were at the entrance in seconds.

They grabbed Clarke and pulled her outside, as soon as her eyes adjusted to the flames around her, they caught the alpha’s dark green eyes. They had darkened quite a bit since their conversation, which shocked Clarke, she knew their conversation had stirred something deep within the alpha. The blonde wasn’t going into heat, so she couldn’t figure out what she had done to create this new mood within the alpha commander.

“I need to train, NOW” Barked the alpha loudly.

Their eyes met, Clarke caught her breath, the alpha bit her lower lip hard and her eyes turned darker. Desire had filled them, the blonde could feel her heart thumping hard in her chest, those dark eyes scared her, she twitched again seeing those evil eyes. They wanted her, they always wanted her.

It was like the alpha had sensed Clarke’s sudden change, and shook her head violently, breaking their eye contact and turned with the stern look.

“Send our best men to train with me, NOW!”

The tall broad man that first spoke to Clarke, before she met the commander, nodded quickly and motioned to the men beside him.

“And the girl, Heda?”

The commander glanced over her shoulder and spoke quickly

“Set up a bath for her, in my tent and get us more bedding”

The alpha stormed off into the darkness with five men following her.

Clarke swallowed hard, thoughts racing through her mind ‘more bedding… she wants to claim me tonight’ her thoughts were jolted as she was picked up and pulled along by the two men.

As they pulled her along, Clarke didn’t fight them at all, she knew she had to come willingly, she had just made this deal for her people. Her feet would vaguely sweep across the ground, as they dangled from her body. Only a few minutes had passed when the men came to an abrupt stop, releasing their grip and letting Clarke stand on her own two feet.

One spoke quickly “Don’t move until Gutus comes” Darkness crept in around the blonde, the two men had scurried off, leaving Clarke standing in awe of the tent she stood in front of. She thought the first tent she met the commander in was big, this tent reached nearly double the length of the other. Clarke tried to peek a look in, through the opened drapes, wondering what the commander could possibly have in this giant tent. The drapes moved faintly, as the wind crept through the forest surrounding the campsite, the blonde wanted to take a step forward to get a better look, but she wouldn’t dare, her punishment for disobeying could mean the lives of her people.

The wind blew again, creeping up into her clothing, creeping under her loose shirt, she cursed to herself wondering where on earth she missed placed her blue jacket, the chill sent shivers down her spine, she looked around wondering where this Gutus character was but instead saw a familiar face resting against a tent near where she stood.

“Anya?”

The Alpha glanced over at the blonde and scoffed, pushing her body off the tent and strutting over.

“It would seem that you won the commander over”

A soft growl emitted from her throat “but you still haven’t fooled me”, the alpha bared her teeth and grabbed the blonde’s hand.

She yanked Clarke in close, her nostrils flared “No wonder she asked for a bath, you stink”

The alpha released the blonde’s hand, snarling again.

“You have been given no reason to not trust me”

The alpha laughed hard “You skai Kru can never be trusted”

Clarke felt a warm heat rise in her stomach, her face got hot and she opened her mouth to snap at the alpha standing in front of her, when a loud voice, boomed behind them, it made the blonde’s stomach churn and the heat within her body subsided.

“What are you doing, Anya”

Anya smirked at Clarke and twisted around to the man behind them.

“Just keeping Skai Kru in check, nothing to worry about Gutus”

The alpha walked away calmly, went made Clarke worry that this wasn’t going to be the last time she bumped heads with her.

Clarke had no idea why these people hated her people so much, this was the first time anyone had come from the sky into their land. She shrugged off the thought as Gutus approached her.

“Your bath is coming now, wash up and be ready for her when she returns, but I will remind you again, if you do anything to her, I will kill you. Go inside”

He raised his arm, pointing inside the tent, Clarke glanced towards the tent, knowing that her fate was decided. She took a heavy breath in and push her body through the drapes. Strangely enough inside the tent was warm, the floors were covered with fur, which instantly made Clarke want to rip off her boots and let the soft fur soothe her sore feet. She walked further in, sitting down on the bed, it was soft and comfortable, which stunned the blonde. She elevated her legs, slowly untying her boots, pulling one off and then the other.

She continued to sit on the bed, admiring the décor and set up of the commander’s tent. For start, the bed frame was made out of a dark wood, the bedding out of dark fur, the floor was a mixture of fur, but in the centre of the tent was a large rectangle table, she moved her body off the bed and waltzed over to it.

It was a map of sorts, it had all the villages on it and from the looks of it, it even had where her ship crashed. She looked down at the parchment and could see a number next to the site, it was scribbled a bit but Clarke could make it out _-100-_

They were watching them, they counted them, they watched us like animals for the slaughter and were waiting for their commander to send the order to kill and capture them. Clarke felt a tear forming, but her stomach churned again, she was about to sleep with the one person who commanded her people into slavery and death. Clarke wanted to rip the parchment apart and run away but she held back her hate and just slammed her fist down on the table. Clarke’s deal had been made, and her people would be safe once more, she knew this deal had to hold for the safety of them.

“We are here with the bath”

A voice startled the blonde, it was a young beta girl at the door, she was dressed well enough to know she was most likely a part of a detail that served the commander directly.

Clarke quickly stood upright and felt the tear still clinging to her eyelash, she quickly swiped it away and choked on her words, making a weird gurgling sound.

The beta looked at the blonde strangely but shrugged and waved more individuals inside the tent, three boys carried a large wooden barrel, half filled with steaming water, two other girls followed them quickly with old metal tins, they were also filled with water. The young girl who first entered the tent approached Clarke.

“Use the water within the tins to cool your bath, we will be back in an hour to collect everything”

She handed Clarke a ball of, what looked to be wax.

“Place this within the bath, and it will take the hit off your smell”

The young girl nodded, turning on her feet and walked straight out of the tent, leaving Clarke alone once more. Clarke stood there, she stood there for a while, she glanced around the tent and moved over to the large barrel.

She hovered the ball in front of her nose, smelling it, Clarke could smell flowers and a dash of mint. It smelt divine, but what on earth was this ball, it was very light and when Clarke applied pressure to it, it would start to crumble. She shrugged again and dropped it into the bath, and watched it fizzed up to the surface, filling the room with its aroma and for some reason, the relaxing/intoxicating smell aroused Clarke. She hadn’t had a decent bath for a long time, Clarke actually couldn’t even think of the last time she had a bath, the ark had many restrictions and she was certainly not allowed such privileges within lock up.

Her clothing pretty much fell off her, as she had never been so excited to have a bath, she bent over and picked up one of the tins and tipped some of its content into the hot water. She continued to tip the cooler water in, until the barrel was at a temperature she could handle, placing the tin back down and then lowering herself into the warm water. It surrounded her, making her smile and making her feel relaxed once more, but the warm water continued to arouse her, along with the gentle smell of flowers and mint.

Her hand moved in between her legs and she softly rubbed her clit, feeling the arousal grow, she licked her lips and dug her teeth into her lower lip. It felt so good to touch herself, to release the tension the commander had set within her body. Clarke could remember the days after her heat within lock up, all she wanted was someone to please her, no matter how much she masturbated it would never for fill her desires, but she had to try and get rid of some of the tension. The tension from the commander, the tension from their meeting and the tension from the forest encounter.

Clarke let a low growl escape her lips, as her frustration boiled over, as her fingers rubbed hard and faster, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. She closed her eyes, filling her mind with thoughts of the commander, the way her body moved, the way her green eyes watched her lips, the way her body pressed against her in the forest, the way her clothing flowed down her so well. Clarke shouldn’t stop her thoughts of the commander, she wanted someone to please her so badly and the alpha was who her instincts desired. Anger and pleasure filled the blonde’s body as she released herself with a long overdue orgasm. She moaned deeply, as her legs shook and her teeth buried deep into her lower lip. She slowly licked her lip and brought her hand out from between her legs.

The blonde felt good, she was relaxed and some of the tension had been dealt with, maybe this would mean she could have a normal conversation with the alpha when she returned, without getting fired up. Clarke wondered that maybe that’s why she bit back at the alpha and stood up to her because she craved her, she wanted the commander to see her as more than just an omega. Clarke laughed off the idea of anyone ever thinking anything else. She was an omega and it’s how she would be treated for the rest of her life.

She rested her head on the back of the barrel, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Dreaming.

* * *

_She hurried the corner, hoping her mother wouldn’t be mad at her again for being late. She glanced quickly down at her watch. SHIT. She swore to herself, she was already 20minutes late, her mum was surely going to be mad. She dashed around another corner and ducked into the surgery room, she saw her mum talking heavily to a darker skinned man, it was Jaha. Clarke quickly weaved her way into the prep room and pulled the closest scrub over her head, she tied it off and started scrubbing her hands. As soon as her hands were clean enough, she dried them and stepped out onto the surgery floor. She looked up to see Jaha glancing over at her, slightly winking at her and then quickly turning his attention back to her mum and continuing the conversation._

_Clarke smirked “Thanks Jaha”_

_Clarke spun around, nearly slamming head on with Jackson._

_“Watch yourself Clarke” he smirked_

_“Sorry Jackson, I’m just trying to avoid her”_

_he looked over at her mum and scoffed_

_“She’s actually in a good mood today” he motioned for Clarke to follow him_

_“And you’re safe, she has been talking to Jaha for well over half an hour, she wouldn’t have noticed you were late, yet again”_

_He laughed again and passed Clarke the yellow envelope he had in his hand, he then quickly reached under one of the surgery wheelie tables and pulled out a white tub, underneath._

_“I’ll say you’ve been working hard for the last 25 minutes” he winked at her and smiled_

_Clarke felt relief wash over her, Jackson always had her back, he would save her when she did something wrong and her mum would start getting mad at her, he was one of the good guys._

_“Now in that envelope is our weekly medication send out, if you can disrepute the items evenly between our tables, that would be extremely helpful”_

_Clarke nodded, thanking Jackson once more for saving her ass. Clarke pulled open the back of the envelope and started filling each wheelie table._

_She completed her job and glanced at up the clock, it had been well over a half an hour since she started and her mum was still in a deep conversation with Jaha. Clarke wondered over to Jackson_

_“What on earth is that important to talk about?”_

_Jackson looked up and smiled softly at the blonde._

_“Nothing that you should concern yourself with”_

_“Did you actually arrive on time today Clarke?”_

_It was her mum’s voice; Clarke eyes went wide and turned slowly. She had already planned out many excuses when this conversation came and she went to speak but was cut off by Jackson._

_“She has been here for a while now and I just got her to fill all our tables with new medical stock”_

_Her mum pursed her lips together and looked up at Jackson_

_“Thank you, Jackson, I will take over now”_

_Jackson quickly nodded and turned back to his desk full of papers. Clarke starting biting the sides of her mouth, as her nerves got the better of her. Her mum would always make her feel like she was never doing a good enough job and it was hard to learn from someone like that, but lucky enough Jackson kept helping Clarke on the side._

_“It’s time for you to learn how to stitch up wounds and stop bleeding”_

_Her mum turned to her_

_“Are you ready for this?”_

* * *

Her mum’s words echoed in her head, as Clarke slowly woke up to the light touches of someone’s hand against her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, still confused with where she was for a moment and turned her head to realise it was the young girl who had brought the bath in, her expression was concerning. Clarke looked up at her confused.

“What’s wrong?”

That’s when Clarke could feel the cold the water lapping against her body, her nipples were hard, her legs were slightly shaking and goose bumps covered her upper body that wasn’t in the bath.

The young girl next to her had an uncomfortable body language, it radiated towards Clarke and she knew she had surely slept for too long. “You feel asleep and we need to take the bath now, the commander is on her way back”

Clarke swore, still slightly asleep, she covered her breasts with her hands, stepping out the bath and quickly wrapped herself in a large fur blanket, which was the closest thing for her to grab. She watched the boys collect the barrel and another two take the tins away, they were in and out within minutes and Clarke knew they were scared of getting in the way of the commander after her training session. She stood in the tent alone, her body was still wet and her arousal was still lingering. She heard the commander’s voice through the campsite, she sounded tired, exhausted maybe a slight tone of frustration. Clarke glanced around the tent, where on earth did she put her clothes. She swore she laid them down next to the bath and that’s when the memory hit her. She had put her clothes over the tins when she slipped into the warm bath and the boys had probably picked them up in a hurry, thinking they were rags. Clarke swore again and she heard the commander’s voice again, it was closer.

“You need to understand that I need men who can actually keep up”

“Fuck” Clarke muttered

She stood there still dripping wet, wrapped in a fur blanket. The commander was close and Clarke knew she couldn’t panic. She moved swiftly to the back room, which was separated from the main room, with old wooden sheets. The room had a big cupboard with no doors, in the corner and a chest in the middle of the floor which had two shirts lying on top of it.

“Don’t teik anyone near ai tent”

Clarke turned her head towards the voice, she was close, really close, she could hear the commander giving orders to the men guarding the tent, her heart was thumping against her chest. Her breaths got heavy, what on earth was she going to do, she had no clothes, she was still aroused and her body was dripping wet. She then clicked that there were shirts on top of the chest.

“Ai’m tired en pis Gutus, I doubt anyone will make a move on me tonight and even if they did, they would soon regret it. So, let the guards be stationed further away”

Clarke swallowed hard and quickly pulled the long shirt over her naked body, the blonde had forgotten she was still wet and the shirt stuck to all the right places on her body, but it was better than being butt naked wrapped in fur. The blonde looked down and saw her hard nipples pushing through the light shirt, this wasn’t the greatest plan she had thought of.

Clarke heard the commander’s boots being thrown onto the ground near the entrance, she gulped, the commander was inside the tent. Clarke could smell a musky and sweaty scent fill the air, it didn’t scare her. The scent of alpha’s mostly set off her bad memories, yet the commanders didn’t, it was different. 

“Clarke are you here?”

The commander’s words rang through the tent; she took a deep breath in knowing it was time to face the alpha once more and stepped out of the back room.

“Yes I’ am”

The commander spun around, her eyes falling straight onto her and then down her body. The commander’s eyes slowly rose to her blue eyes and Clarke noticed her pupils were dark and large. Clarke swore to herself, this defiantly wasn’t the greatest of ideas.

“I see you’ve found my clothes”

The commander took slow steps towards the blonde, keeping her eyes focused on hers, a low growl followed. 

Clarke felt the water dripping slowly down her inner thighs, down her lower back, down her ass, down her chest, she felt every droplet rolling down her curves, she licked her lips and bit the inside of her mouth again, trying to calm her thoughts and body.

“I accidentally left mine on the bath when they came to get it”

The commander had moved within touching distance; she had her eyebrow raised, curious of the girl in front of her, watching her. Clarke hadn’t even realised how close she had gotten and nearly got a fright when she had the commander within her personal space. She would see small bruises already forming on her face, a small cut under her left eye, most likely from a right hook, another one on the side of her neck and sweat dripping down her forehead and chest. Clarke’s eyes wondered down to her sweaty chest, it was rising heavily and the slow droplets of sweat were making Clarke turned on, how they ran down the commander’s skin and continued under her clothing. The blonde’s thighs were slightly shaking and she was biting her lower lip, wondering what the commander had to offer under those clothes.

The commander leant in close, moving her lips to Clarke’s ear.

“You make it very hard for me to control every instinct in my body right now”

The commander moved her head back, looking over her clothes that hung perfectly on the blonde, how the blonde’s body was still wet under them, how her nipples perked through the clothing, how she kept biting her lower lip.

“If you don’t stop biting that lip…. I might”

The commander stopped her next words and her expression changed too.

“I don’t mean to”

Clarke lowered her eyes

“You don’t ever have to worry about me Clarke, it’s a crime to harm an omega and it’s a crime to force yourself onto an unwilling omega”

Clarke took a deep breath in and felt the wetness in between her legs growing, why was she so scared of alpha’s but this alpha standing in front of her was the only thing she desired so badly. She closed her eyes and breathed out.

“If only the ark was the same…”

Her voiced croaked and broke off as she started thinking about her father again, shuddering faintly those eyes. 

“You don’t need to continue Clarke, you don’t need to explain anything to me, we are both tired. Go to bed”

“But…”

“But nothing Clarke, sleep”

Clarke decided it wasn’t the right time to stir the commander up and it was the right time for her to speak about her past, so she shifted her body away from the commanders and moved over to the bed. She pulled the top blanket back, rolling in and getting comfortable. She watched as the commander walked over to the back room. She heard light noises and figured the commander was most likely getting changed into more suitable clothing for bed, maybe lightly washing herself down from her training session. She knew the commander was trying so hard to respect her and not violate her trust, but why, were omegas really that important to the triku or was it just the commander that held such high respect for them but Clarke was an omega and the commander was an alpha, what was stopping her from claiming her, they made a deal, Clarke was hers now, was the commander telling the truth about the omega law. Clarke shook off the idea of it and snuggled further into the bed, it was so warm under all the fur. 

The commander stepped out of the back room, moments later, in a long shirt just like the one Clarke had been wearing, but this shirt was black and had a lower cut, which showed off her perky chest. The commander walked over to the lantern on the table, blowing it out, doing the same to the other two within the room. It all went dark and Clarke’s heart raced, not knowing where the commander was.

But soon Clarke’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and the moonlight illuminated the tent. She watched the commander walked over to the other side of the bed, stopping right next to it. Clarke could see the concern fill the commander’s thoughts, as her face appearance changed. 

“Would you mind if I slept in the same bed with you tonight, I can find somewhere else if it bothers you”

The blonde was actually shocked at the question the commander just asked her, it was her bed, why did she have to ask Clarke’s permission. 

“Ummm, it’s your bed?” she questioned

A growl came from the commander’s lips, but it was soft and Clarke knew she was trying so hard and quickly responded properly to the commander.

“But yes you can”

The commander pulled back the top blanket and hopped in. Clarke could feel her hot body radiating near her, she bit her lip again, trying to control her thoughts once more, why did this alpha get to Clarke so quickly and so powerfully.

Clarke smiled into the blankets wrapped around her, it was good at least to have a proper bed to sleep in and to actually have someone next to her. She missed the company of other people around her. She glanced over at the still body next to her. Clarke wondered how difficult it must be for the alpha commander to control herself around Clarke, she must have a trick to control the urge to follow her instincts. The blonde rolled off her back and onto her side to face the commander. She opened her mouth slightly and then closed it quickly, wondering if her question was too personal.

The commander sighed quietly “Ask Clarke”

Clarke smiled 

“What is your name?”

There was a soft chuckle from the commander as she rolled over to face Clarke. She breathed out

“Ai name ste Leksa”

“My name is Lexa, now sleep Clarke”

Her name flowed through Clarke as she softly fell asleep. Lexa…..

* * *

**Translation:**

Heda - Commander

Clarke kom skai kru – Clarke from sky people

Ai’m tired en pis Gutus – I’m Tired and angry Gutus

Don’t teik anyone near ai tent – Don’t let anyone near my tent 

Ai name ste Leksa – My Name is lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXA.....
> 
> I hope that chapter fulfilled your desires.... because I think Clarke still has desires ;)  
> Thank you again, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I will be updated again soon. 
> 
> While writing this chapter I enjoyed listening to.... Hanging On by Ellie Goulding
> 
> More tension will be rising in the next chapter, Stay tuned. 
> 
> xx
> 
> Kira


	5. - Guns -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tension and hints at another couple emerging.  
> I hope you all enjoy

Clarke felt the warm light touch her back, her eyes fluttered open into the fur pillow which her head was resting on. She had one leg and arm over the side of the bed, barely keeping the rest of her body on the bed. She yawned, rubbing her eyes, rolling over onto her back and bringing her leg and arm off the side of the bed. She stretched out, feeling the soft fur rubbing against her lower body and how the cool wind kissed at her revealed breasts. She looked looking down and came to the realisation that she was naked.

She froze and started freaking out, where were her clothes, did her and the commander actually have sex. She couldn’t remember much of the night, but surely they didn’t, the commander had spoken so respectfully towards her. She sat upright, her body didn’t ache at all, her inner thighs weren’t sore, there was no way in hell they had sex, she would have remembered it or did the commander do something to her so she could be claimed without a fight. She looked over the side of the bed and saw the shirt she wore to bed, ruffled on the ground. 

“Okay what on earth happened” she said out loud

She ran her hand through her hair and exhaled. Surely the commander didn’t do anything to her. Clarke glanced around the room, the sun looked like it had risen well above the tree line, maybe she had actually slept in past midday, she can’t remember the last time she slept for so long, her nightmares always corrupted her sleep. She rubbed her eyes again, trying to get the dirt and gunk out of them.

“I was about as shocked as you were when I woke up next to your naked body, Clarke”

The commander was standing at the opening of the back room. Her head was down and her eyes never left the ground but there was definitely a slight form of a smile on her face, she was wearing a full body black outfit, leather covered her stomach and chest area, along with a full-length shirt that gripped perfectly on her muscular upper body, tights covered her legs and she wore her knee-high boots that wrapped around her legs. Her expression had changed to a more reserved form and her hands were now crossed behind her back. 

Clarke had already quickly covered herself the moment she heard the commanders voice, grabbing at the fur blankets, pulling them to her shoulders and wrapping her arms over her breasts to cover them with the blanket. 

“Then what happened? Why am I naked?” 

“I can grantee you I did not do anything but I get very hot when I sleep, I’d say you overheated and stripped in your sleep”

Clarke raised her eyebrow at the commander, wondering if she was actually being honest with her. She then moved gently without revealing herself and awkwardly grabbed the shirt on the floor, quickly pulling it over her head and jumping out of bed. Her cheeks were a little flushed as she was so embarrassed to have the commander wake up, roll over and see her revealing body.

Clarke’s thoughts raced with ideas of what the commander must have been thinking when she saw her, or how long she slept revealing her top half while the commander changed. The Commander noticed Clarke spacing out and had picked up a sword within the back room and slipping it into the sheath behind her head, making the blonde come back to reality. Clarke stood next to the bed uncertain of what to do, her nipples were slowly pressing through her shirt as she watched the commander in her warrior outfit, the tight clothes that showed off her muscular, curvy and toned body. The blonde felt her stance become more stiff and in-between her legs became damp, as her eyes lowered down to the Commanders ever so growing bulge in her crutch region.

Clarke became even redder in the face, understanding that her exposed body had done this to the Commander, she made her aroused, she made her alpha genes come alive.

“Clarke I need to go train; do I need to set anything up for you before I go?”

Asked the commander, snapping Clarke out of her gaze, yet the growing bulge had already done its work on Clarke, making her nipples harden more and press further into the loose shirt she wore.

“Fuck”

The words slipped out of the Commander's lips so quickly and softly. Clarke had looked up at the commander, confused with the sudden slip of tongue. The commander her hands had quickly shot to her mouth trying to stop any more words slipping out.

“I need to go now”

The commander moved swiftly to the entrance only to be stopped by Clarke’s words.

“I’m so sorry for what you had to wake up to, I didn’t mean it and I will try not to have to happen again”

Clarke bit her inner cheek and was flushed again with embarrassment.

“I hope it happens again, your body was a pleasurable view to wake up to”

The commander had turned her head slightly around, smirking at the embarrassed blonde.

“Plus from what I can see, I’m not the only one who enjoyed it”

The commander's eyes flicked down to Clarke’s erect nipples. Clarke followed the commander’s eyes

“Shit”

Clarke covered her breasts with her arms hurriedly and turned around. The commander chuckled taking slow steps towards the blonde, stopping just before her, edging so close to her personal space and whispered

“It’s nothing to worry about Clarke…. But I would cover yourself correctly next time when I’m around unless you wish for me to rip that shirt apart and take you, however, I wish it”

The commander growled low and quietly, making Clarke more aroused.

Clarke choked loudly at the words that slipped from the commander’s lips.

“Guess not”

The commander chuckled again at the blondes choked up expression and flustered face.

“Don’t leave until I get back, we need to discuss something”

The commander turned on her heel and walked out of the tent.

Leaving Clarke alone once more.

“Fuck”

Clarke moaned, the commander was toying with her that whole time and she enjoyed it. She felt the wetness dripping down her leg, how her erect nipples rubbed against the commander’s shirt she wore, she was so aroused and had never felt like this before. She spun around and dropped herself on top of the bedding, lying on her back, as her legs shook and her mind raced with thoughts of the Commander, of Lexa.

Clarke sighed, as her hands couldn’t help but wonder down for her clit, for her wetness. She started rubbing it gradually, moving her fingers in small circles, pushing firmer against her hardened and aroused clit. She closed her eyes, pushing her head back into the fur blankets, biting down on her lower lip, trying to contain the moan that wanted to escape from her. The commander filled her thoughts, how big her bulge was, her toned body, her lips, her eyes, they all crafted together to push Clarke closer to her orgasm. She moved her fingers more keenly, desiring the orgasm that her fingers pushed her to. She imagined the thought of having the commander inside her, filling her, stretching her. She remembered being told about being knotted by an alpha, how good it felt for omegas. Her fingers continued the punishing rhythm on her clit as she pushed herself over the edge and a full body orgasm hit her hard.

She couldn’t contain herself, as a loud moan escaped her lips, as her body shook and as her eyes rolled back. She felt her wetness all over her fingers now, it felt so good. She continued to softly and gently rub her clit to continue the pleasure that surged through her body. Every time the rough pads of her fingers moved over it, her clit would send tingles that would pulsate through her whole body. She moved her fingers up to her mouth and tasted her sweet nectar, it drove her more insane, but it felt so good and she was so aroused she couldn’t help herself.

She then moved her fingers back down to her clit and continued to push herself into another orgasm. She wanted it, again and again, so she kept doing it until it hurt, until she desired it no more, until she desired Lexa no more.

* * *

Clarke had snuck in a quick nap after her multiple orgasms made her particularly worn out and tired. She now stood in front of the dresser, looking over her body. Clarke was never ashamed of the body she had crafted abort the ark, even during her few years in lock up. She had kept up her exercise and always ate well, her lower stomach had a V curve that led into her underwear and her stomach was tight and toned. Her breasts still remanded perky and sat flawlessly on her body, which amazed the blonde, since after her first heat her breasts had grown close to a D cup, pushing on a double DD now. She grabbed her bra that was placed on top of the dresser and clasped it on behind her back. 

Clarke needed to find more clothes to wear due to the fact that the young boys that took the bath away the night before had taken her clothes too, so she opened up the dresser, hoping the commander might have something that would fit her but was shocked when she found her clothes were neatly folded inside. It was a nice change to have everything prepared so nicely for her and an even nicer change to actually be looked after like she had been so far. She was greeted with a warm bath and a warm bed to sleep in. She tugged her pants out of the dresser and pulled them up her legs and buckled them up.

As soon as she buckled up her pants, she heard the commander stride into the tent and her scent filled the air almost instantly. It was mixed with sweat, dirt and blood. 

Clarke quickly grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head and body, she had to stop putting the commander in these difficult situations where she was barely clothed. She stepped out into the main room and was confronted with a bloodied, bruised, dirt covered commander.

“What on earth happened to you?”

Clarke moved swiftly to the Commander’s side, touching her arm softly.

“I told them to keep attacking until they bested me when four wasn’t enough I asked for six men to attack me at once”

The commander growled and pulling her arm from Clarke’s grip.

“I needed to let off a bit of steam because someone decided to show me what beauty they hold”

The commander growled again.

Clarke huffed out loudly and rolled her eyes, making sure the commander saw.

“Sit down and let me clean you up, Lexa”

This was the first time the commander heard her name being said from the blonde, turning and smirking at the blonde, but obeying and taking a seat next to the war table.

Clarke grabbed a bowl on a nearby table and filled it with water from the jug resting on the bench next to the commander. She ripped a part of a rag nearby and moved over to the commander’s side, kneeling down in front of her, dipping the rag lightly in water and raising it to the dried blood on the commander’s forehead

“You know you can’t keep throwing yourself into training every time you desire me”

said Clarke as she continued to dab the damp rag across the dried blood on commander’s forehead.

“And how on earth did you get blood here”

Wiping more blood from the Commander’s hairline

“I head-butted him when he foolishly left himself open for attack, which meant I broke his nose”

Clarke choked on her breath with the sudden and straight to the point words the commander spoke. She quickly rinsed the rag in the water and progressed to cleaning the deep cut above the commander’s left wrist.

The commander exhaled

“It’s the only way for me to be able to control my every instinct burning inside me to take you and I don’t want to be the animal my instincts want me to be”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile as the commander spoke about the deep desire to have Clarke all to herself, but also wanting to be more than just a vicious power driven Alpha.

As much as Clarke wanted what the commander did, so many other parts of her desired nothing else than to be never touched by an alpha in that way. She looked up at the soft green eyes that stared down at her. Clarke knew the situation she had put herself in, she was torturing herself and the Commander.

Their world had crafted an alpha into the dominating species, who’s main goals were to mate with an omega and have pups with them. Whereas an omega was the submissive species, who wanted nothing more than to be dominated by an alpha, mate with them and to be knotted.

But when she fell into her first heat, those alphas were cruel and acted like animals over a fresh kill. They all wanted a piece of her and it was her father that paid the ultimate price for her being born as an omega, but the alpha in front of her respected her and never acted like those cruel animals abort the ark. These people saw omegas as a gift, the alphas were lucky to have an omega to mate with. It was changing the way Clarke saw alpha’s, it was changing the way their eyes corrupted her thoughts and dreams.

Clarke knew she still had a long way to go before she could let this commander ever touch her, if that what she still wanted when she got over her fear if this whole situation wasn’t just her doing what she must for the safety of her people. 

The soft green eyes were still watching her as her attention was placed elsewhere.

“Tell me why I scare you so much, Clarke. The way you freaked out in the forest when we first met, tells me there is a deep fear within you”

Clarke’s blue eyes looked up into the green eyes that softly watched over her changing expression, as her lax smile faded.

Clarke took a deep breath in

“It isn’t you that scares me, Lexa, it’s just…... Alphas killed my father. They killed him because of me.”

Clarke dropped the rag into the bowl of water and stepped up onto her feet. She moved away from the commander, facing away from her watchful eyes.

“I had my first heat earlier than when it's normally due. On the ark, omegas were extremely rare and were seen as more of a burden because one of the rules on the ark was you were only allowed to have one child, but omegas can have up to 4 in just one pregnancy. So, the doctors had crafted a type of drug that was very deadly towards omegas but it kept their heat at bay, kept the alphas at bay. So, when an omega turned 16 they were put on this drug as that’s when all omegas had their first heat… but not me.”

Clarke took a deep gulp in trying not to cry, slightly biting her inner cheek.

“Alpha’s had gotten used to just mating with betas to keep our population going. So, one day when I was walking through the ark, I was suddenly hit with my first heat, it was unexpected and I wasn’t 16 yet so I wasn’t on this drug either and due to the rare numbers of omegas, alphas hadn’t learnt to control their instincts”

Clarke choked on her words as her father’s desperate expression filled her mind. He just looked up at her as they ripped him to pieces ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you’.

She bit her lip trying to calm it from trembling

“At the same time, my dad was coming home. He tried to save me from them but in doing so, he got in their way. He died trying to protect me …... they ripped him apart in front of me”

Clarke couldn’t control herself as tears rolled down both her cheeks.

“He died because of me…... and I will never ……...forget it…...ever”

Her words broke apart as she took a deep breath in trying to calm herself again.

“I was sentenced to lock up because I was a danger and the alphas were set free because the counsel believed that it wasn’t their fault that they couldn’t control their instincts.”

Clarke wiped her wet cheeks down with the back of her hand

“I’m sorry, Clarke”

The commander spoke softly and her tone was light and comforting.

“I want you to know, that kind of behaviour isn’t tolerated within our clan. Omegas are something we hold dearly and it’s a blessing to any alpha to be mated with one.”

Clarke knew the Commander was trying her hardest to soothe her and her fears, but her fear had been crafted over the years she was in lock up. It’s all she dreamt of, it was always on her mind and her mother never looked at her the same again. She visited Clarke on a fortnight basis and hardly spoke to her. Clarke believed deep down her mother just wanted to make sure she was suffering, as cruel as that might be, Clarke was the reason her mate had been taken from her. Her mother had never blamed the alphas for taking her mate, as she was an alpha too, she understood the instincts they all were crafted with and she was one of the council members that voted the release of the alphas that slaughter her mate.

Clarke smiled again at the commander

“Don’t worry Lexa, there is nothing that can change it now”

Clarke moved back to the commander and continued to clean her wounds.

“Now, what was it you need us to speak about”

The commander was still watching the blonde, tenderly looking over her.

“We haven’t mated”

Clarke sighed and looked up

“Well no shit”

The commander couldn’t help but chuckle at the quick remark from the omega

“Well they will all be wondering why I haven’t mated with you and some might even see that as a weak leader. We need to make them believe we have”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the commander, curious of what she would recommend.

“We need to cover you with my scent every morning”

Clarke smiled

“Oh and how will we do such a thing, shall we cuddle in bed?”

The commander glanced over at Clarke, giving her a very serious look.

“Clarke… Don’t be a smartass, I’m doing this for your protection, others might want to claim you.”

The commander stood up, next to the blonde

“Another clan could challenge me for the honour of having an omega within their ranks or to just have an omega as a mate. You must start by wearing some of my clothes. Wear one of my big jackets every time you leave our tent. If we are seen together we must act like a mated pair” 

Clarke turned her head and spoke

“And how shall we do that, Commander Lexa”

“I’m sure you will figure that out on your own”

The commander walked over to her cupboard and pull out two jackets, she pulled one over her back, which was black and reached the floor and she tied it off around her waist. The other jacket was coloured with a darker blue material and it had a strap reaching around the front. The commander passed it to Clarke

“This is one of the more recent jackets I’ve worn, wear it”

Clarke pulled it on, it reached just past her knees and she fastened it under her breasts. She then looked up to watch the commander put a sort of shoulder armour on. It had been crafted from old tyres and also had a large red drape of material hanging from the back. The commander clipped it around her chest, then pressed a small metal symbol onto her forehead and moved over to the entrance of the tent.

She turned her head around to the blonde and motioned it towards the entrance.

“Come on its time for you to get some fresh air, I’ll take you to see Octavia and I believe Lincoln has just returned with someone that he saved for you, something about an important message.”

* * *

As the young tanned girl spoke the message to Clarke, she turned to Octavia knowing that this wasn’t something they should take lightly. The commander had already left her throne and was stepping towards the girl called Raven.

“They want to farm them?”

Raven nodded towards the commander

“Yes, the council voted in favour to farm Clarke and Octavia, knowing that it’s the quickest way to grow their population and the highest chance of making more omegas to farm. As soon as they have had one litter, they will be forced upon by another alpha.”

The commander threw her dragger hard into the back of her throne making a loud thud noise. It made both Octavia and Clarke jump slightly. Lincoln stood with his arms crossed next to Octavia as he watched over the outrage and disgust that filled the commander. 

“That is DISGUSTING, HOW DARE THEY VOTE FOR THIS!”

“Raven, why did my mother send you down, though? She is on the council?”

Questioned the blonde as she approached Raven.

“Because the council also voted to lock up the rest of the 100 and use them too. It was too much for Abby to Agree with, she struggled with knowing what they just wanted to do with you.”

Raven reached out and placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder and sensitively spoke.

“And… she personally wanted me to tell you how sorry she is for everything. She can now see how she was misguided by the council and Jaha, how she was misguided into believing you were a burden to her.”

“We will fight them, as soon as they land, the 12 clans will be there and we will slaughter them all”

The commander's voice echoed through the tent as she stormed back over to Raven.

“We have no idea when they are coming to earth, let alone where they will land. They might even be ready for you. Abby kept telling me Jaha knew more than what he was leading on”

Lincoln finally broke his silence

“Do you think they would come after our people too if they knew we had omegas also?”

Raven shrugged

“I’m not sure, but the fact that they would do this to their own people… I doubt doing it to your people too would be a problem for them. They might just attack to keep their people safe, they might not even want your omegas”

Clarke shivered at the thought of being forced on by alphas, over and over again until she could deliver no more litters. She couldn’t believe the council would vote for this. They would willingly farm their own, just to make their population grow, to be able to survive down here. Clarke felt her cheeks tremble, as she choked back tears. She would be a prisoner for the rest of her life and then would most likely just be tossed aside when she was no longer of any use.

The commander growled loudly and moved to the blonde’s side, touching her lower back lightly.

“We will protect you Clarke”

“You might not be able to Lexa…”

Clarke spun around with watery eyes as she continued

“They have guns, they have technology, they have drugs, viruses… they will throw everything at you, just to get us”

The commander sheathed her dagger in her belt and paced beside Clarke.

“Then what can we do?” asked Lincoln gripping Octavia’s hand tightly and pulling her in closer.

“We can’t just let them come here and do that to you guys, and us”

Clarke shook her head, crying and then walking out of the tent. Octavia spoke quickly to Lincoln and the commander and motioned for raven to follow her outside.

“Clarke wait”

Octavia raced after the blonde with Raven in tow.

“We can’t just give up Clarke”

Clarke threw her hands into the air and snapped back at Octavia, yelling loudly in her face.

“WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO!!!!…. They will slaughter them. Even with their numbers, our guns will best them. They will come for us and once again we will be locked up. Once again our freedom will be taken.”

Clarke never thought the council would be this cruel. What had happened to counsellor Jaha that had made everything turn so sour. She knew they had become harsher with individuals when they broke the law abort the ark but Jaha had always been friendly towards Clarke, towards everyone, he wanted something better for them. Maybe that was it, he finally realised to help his people some of his people had to be sacrificed.

That’s when Clarke felt a harsh sting on her cheek. Octavia slapped her, she slapped her hard.

“Snap out of this bullshit Clarke, there is always a way, I will not let them take us and use us for breeding. I will not leave Lincoln’s side. Clarke, we need you”

Clarke blinked heavily, holding her sore cheek. Dazed at what the other omega just did, but she was being silly. Not everything was doomed, that’s when the idea hit her.

“We need to get the map I had at the dropship!”

Clarke quickly turned on her heel and raced back into the tent, where the commander and Lincoln were. They were both leaning over a table, having a heated conversation. As Clarke approached both of them, drawing her breath

“I think I might know how to save us, well how to protect us”

The commander looked up from the table at Clarke and motioned for her to continue, eager to know what could possible change the outcome of this battle they now faced. Octavia and Raven came racing into the tent as Clarke started to speak.

“There was a map… a map I had on the dropship”

Walking over to the table where the commander and Lincoln were, pointing at the maps on top of the table.

“It had locations on it of great importance, some of these locations were said to have supplies to assist us when we landed on Earth”

She looked over to Octavia, who nodded as she was realising where Clarke was going with this grand idea of hers.

“Guns…. Some of these locations would have guns and ammunition, that could help us”

Clarke was quickly cut off by the commander

“My people will never pick up a gun, it is our law”

Clarke looked up at the commander

“Then let the teenagers who came to earth with Octavia and I, fight with you. Let them be armed with guns, let them fight for their freedom, for their lives”

Clarke turned to Octavia

“We can speak to them and let them know what the ark council wish to do to them”

Octavia butted in

“None of them will desire to be locked up again and we can get them to search the locations on the map and find what we need”

Clarke nodded with approval towards Octavia, then looking over to the commander.

“Please Lexa, let us help”

The commander looked at Lincoln, then to Octavia, to Raven and finally to Clarke. She strode over to the blonde and placed a hand on top of her shoulder.

Her green eyes looked down into the blonde's light blue ones.

“Lincoln, can you take Clarke, Octavia and Raven to their people. There is no way I will let Skaikru take any of our people and our omegas”

“Yes, Heda”

Lincoln motioned for the girls to follow as he walked out of the tent, but Clarke stayed back. She turned to the commander.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do this”

Clarke then lightly kissed the commander’s cheek, cupping her jaw too. She released her grip and moved her lips away. Clarke could see the sudden affection from her had stirred a smile to form on the commander’s face.

“I’ve never had someone looking out for me in a long time, thank you again” whispered Clarke

The blonde turned towards the entrance to catch up to Lincoln and the girls, as the commander stood there, still, overwhelmed by the light kiss the omega had given. Clarke couldn’t help but smile as she left the tent, it was nice to see her touch had stunned the commander, the commander that was normally very composed, confident and not easily dazed. 

Clarke pondered how long the commander would just stand there, feeling her the touch of her lips against her cheek. How long she would stand there wondering what it would feel like to have those lips on hers. Clarke smiled at herself again, chuckling lightly as she ran faster towards the girls.

As she approached them, Octavia looked back to her and smacked her lightly on her arm.

“What is that dorky smile for Sky girl”

Raven laughed

“I think someone has the hots for the commander”

“I think someone is in wuv”

Octavia and Raven laughed out loud together, as Clarke pouted at them mocking her.

“But let’s remind everyone how you swindled over your mate when you first met”

Clarke put a lighter and girly voice on to taunt Octavia further

“Oh Lincoln what big muscles you have… oh Lincoln”

Clarke made kiss noises and grabbed Octavia face and planted a big one on her cheek.

“Love you BABY”

Octavia grumbled and wiped where Clarke had just kissed her.

“Alright…. You have made your point, Clarke”

Raven snickered and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“Wow, your both like love sick teens, it’s actually gross”

“Come on girls, the rest of your people are just up here on the left” Voiced Lincoln

Octavia poked her tongue out at Raven and quickened her pace to beside Lincoln, where she gripped his arm and kissed him lightly on the neck, whispering something into his ear, which made him stumble slightly and then stiffen.

Clarke and Raven just looked at each other, rolling their eyes and hastening their pace, to catch up with the mated pair.

The blonde turned her head slightly to the beta next to her, as they continued to move through the village. 

“Can I ask you something Raven?”

“Sure Clarke”

“If my mother helped you get down here, she went against the council, which means she broke the law…”

Raven sighed

“I thought you might ask this…. As I was launched out of the ark, all I saw was guards grabbing your mother and knocking her unconscious. I can’t be certain what they have done to her, but before she sent me down here, she voiced the concern she had if they were to ever find out”

Clarke hadn’t cared much for her mother after everything that had happened, she even hated her some days, but she was still her mother and the omega knew that the message Raven had told them, meant they had a chance to prepare themselves before the Ark came to earth.

Raven continued as Clarke nodded for her to

“Your mother is, however, one of the only doctors abort the ark, they would be stupid to float her”

Clarke cut the beta off

“That doesn’t mean they can’t cause a vast amount of pain to her for breaking the law, she might not be floated, but they will probably torture her for information. They will want to know what she told you”

Raven went silent, as there wasn’t much more to be said that could change what they both knew was most likely happening to Clarke’s alpha mother.

“But thank you for risking your life to get the message to us”

Raven grinned at the blonde

“The council has never done me any favours, they floated my mother well before I could ever get to know her and my father too. So, when your mother came to me, I knew I could finally make a different with the skill set I had”

That’s when a tall and muscular alpha woman stepped out in front of Clarke, bumping straight into her.

“Oh watch it mate” yelled Raven, slightly pushing the alpha away from Clarke.

The blonde looked up and straight away realised who the alpha was, Anya.

“What do you want Anya?” Coughed Clarke as she tried to regain her breath. 

The alpha was smirking at Clarke

“Nothing sky girl, just on my way…”

Anya’s words were lost when she glanced over at Raven.

“I…I …Just”

Anya just fell apart in front of the girls, stumbling on her words and looked as dazed as the commander did when Clarke planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Are you, right?” asked Raven as they both just watched this strong, courageous alpha become a big mess.

Anya shook her head from side to side, quickly regaining her strong stance and growling at them both.

“I’m fine, be on your way Clarke but remember what I said”

Anya pretty much nearly ran away from them both, they both turned to each other, incredibly confused.

“Okay, what just happened?” asked Clarke

Raven looked the other way, towards the alpha running from them.

“I think she might have….”

Clarke butted in

“Yeah I think she might have the hots for you”

Clarke laughed so loud, everyone around them turned to see what was so funny.

“Oh shit”

Clarke quickly covered her mouth, biting her tongue to control her laughter

“Anya wants you bad, did you even see her bulge growing…. Fuck raven, good work”

Raven rolled her eyes at the blonde

“It was nothing like that Clarke, stop being silly”

“Whatever you say Raven, but we both saw it”

Clarke laughed again, but a little more quietly this time

“Raven turned on an alpha”

“Shut up Clarke”

Raven smacked the blonde on her arm

“Okay… okay” said, Clarke, as she rubbed her arm

“No need to hit me”

The four of them neared one of the biggest metal structure within the village. It stood at least three times the height of any of them. Four guards were posted out the front and Clarke knew this was the building they desired, hopefully with the other 100 locked inside. Clarke knew that the next few minutes were critical in forging a truce or alliance, an alliance that might mean the survival of not just her and Octavia, but everyone else that had built a live on earth. The people on the ark meant business and Clarke knew that everything that raven had spoken was something to fear. They would be ruthless in their need to find the omegas.

The blonde had started to worry about what the council would do to the grounders. She feared for them, or did she just fear for what could happen to Lexa. The alpha that was slowly warming up to her, the one alpha she hadn’t run away from. A smile spread across the young omegas face thinking of the Alpha, thinking of how she could only imagine what she would do to anyone that dared touching her people, or her mate.

Lincoln’s voice pushed Clarke’s thoughts away, as the muscular alpha spoke in their common tongue with the guards posted outside the metal structure.

“The heda has given osir permission kom enter en speak kom the honon”

“Why laik emo kom yu”

Snapped one of the guards, growling at Octavia who was gripped to Lincoln’s arm.

The muscular alpha took a step forward, getting up in the guard’s face and growling louder.

“They stand with us now and if you have a problem with that, you can either fight me or the commander, as we both are mated with Skaikru Omegas”

The alpha shoved past both the guards and signalled for the girls to follow.

Clarke and Raven quickly followed, they both didn’t want to stray too far from Lincoln, he might be the only thing stopping some of these grounders to act out. Skaikru might not be a threat at the moment but their anger towards them might only grow when the rest of the ark comes to earth and takes their land and then their lives.

Lincoln had stopped in front of the group of teenagers sitting and standing within the metal structure. Most of them didn’t look harmed, some did have cuts and bruises but it looks like they left the wounded behind. The wounded that Clarke had to give medical assistance to.

“Have you come to cause more suffering?”

A young ratty boy approached Lincoln, spitting on the ground in front of the alpha.

Lincoln growled at him, making it known that he could tear him apart if he wished it.

“We are looking for Bellamy, is he with you?”

“Octavia? Get away from her Murphy”

An older boy raced over to Octavia, it was Bellamy, he pushed the ratty boy aside and embraced the omega.

“Octavia, it’s you”

Bellamy tightened his grip, holding his sister closer.

The alpha acted so kindly with the young omega, normally alphas didn’t care much for their siblings, but Bellamy truly did have a sort of protective aura when Octavia was around.

“What happened to you?”

Bellamy released Octavia but that’s when he breathed in deeply and a growl erupted from his lips.

“I can smell him all over you Oct, don’t tell me you have mated with the enemy”

The alpha glanced over to Lincoln which Caused Lincoln to growl beside them and sightly pushing Bellamy away from Octavia.

“Don’t touch me filth”

“Bellamy be quiet! STOP IT”

Barked Octavia

Raven and Clarke were surprised at the young omegas sudden back bone with her brother, which seemed to get his attention.

“Yes I have mated with ‘the enemy”

Octavia made a snarky voice when she spoke the words

“But his name is Lincoln and he helped us get here, he helped us free you too. So, I’d start showing some respect, or we can leave you all in here to rot”

Clarke was actually shocked at how well the young omega was handling herself, most omegas wouldn’t dare raise a voice to an alpha, let alone speak the way she was.

Bellamy’s eyes flick to the muscular alpha standing beside Octavia and then back to Octavia.

A very weak growl came from his lips, which sounded like a defeat.

The blonde admitted that the two siblings had most likely gone through a lot more than anyone would ever know. Clarke didn’t know much about their past but she knew that Octavia’s mother had hidden her for over 16 years within their room. But one night Octavia was found out, their mother was floated and Octavia was sentenced to lock up, just like Clarke. She always wondered if they were neighbours within lock up.

“I’m sorry Bell, but we came here with important news….”

Clarke stepped forward next to Bellamy and stepped in for Octavia

“The rest of the ark are preparing to come to earth and they mean to capture us all again.”

The blonde bit her inner cheek and breathed out

“Once we are captured, they want to farm the omegas. They want to farm Octavia and I”

Bellamy looked straight at Octavia

“IS THIS TRUE!”

Octavia could only nod as anger ripped through Bellamy

He glared at Clarke

“I will not let them do that to my sister”

He reached his hand out and grabbed Octavia’s, stepping closer to her.

“I will not let them”

Clarke knew the alpha cared so much for his sister, it was strange to see, but she knew he believed he was the last person who could protect Octavia, so he took on that role. It's probably something his mother taught him, knowing she wouldn't always be around. 

“The grounders will protect us too, but they need our help also”

“Tell me what must be done, Clarke”

Bellamy looked over at Clarke

“Tell me what we must do”

“I need you to go back to the drop ship and collect a map”

* * *

****

** Translation: **

Skaikru – Sky people

Clarke kom Skaikru – Clarke of the sky people

The heda has given osir permission kom enter en speak kom the honon - The commander has given us permission to enter and speak to the prisoners

Why laik emo kom yu – Why are they with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> I wonder if the 100 will actually help the grounders once they have the guns... mmm.  
> Raven seemed to also get the attention of a certain alpha! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.  
> Most of all, I apologise for the late update, I'm back at school which will mean updates will take longer but I will promise an update at least every 3-4weeks. Thank you for being patient 
> 
> During this Chapter, I enjoyed listening to ...  
> Love the Way you Lie Part 1 & Part 2 by Eminem and Rihanna 
> 
> I do promise a lot more about the commander and Clarke in the next chapter.
> 
> xx Kira


	6. - Pond -

_I moved through the forest quickly and efficiently. I made sure every step I took was silent, my prey was known for their good hearing. I remembered the first time my mentor took me hunting. She showed me how to step quietly, where to place yourself and how to track. She had shown me more than just hunting tips, and I was forever grateful for it._

_I moved swiftly to a large fallen tree which had moss growing from the tip to the bottom; even some fungi had formed along the ground where it lay. I was always amazed at how nature had become, how the trees stood tall, how the flowers bloomed, how life had moved over old buildings and how some parts of the forest glowed at night._

_It truly was a magical place to live, but I continued on my hunt knowing my people might know I’m missing soon. I snickered to myself, as I was still able to slip by the guards every second morning to hunt, I needed to kill. I needed it to forget about my dreams of the sky because every night I dreamt of the stars, wondering what was up there, wondering if there was anyone else out there. Wondering if anyone else could fill the void she left, the deep love I had, that they took from me._

_I shifted on the balls of my feet, when I saw a deer jump out of a bush, moving into the clearing ahead of me. The deer was such a beautiful creature, it amazed me how some could be formed perfectly, and others had grown with abnormities on its bodies or faces. My eyes flickered around the environment making sure I was alone, making sure no other predator was stalking my hunt._

_That’s when it hit me, a smell. I bared my teeth as it entered my thoughts, it wasn’t a known smell. I shook my head trying to remove it as it might have just been a new flower that had blossomed, I was on a hunt, and it wasn’t the smell of a predator._

_I reached over my back and quietly pulled the bow around to the front of me. It was a brilliantly crafted weapon; it was made by my mentor for me. When I was chosen, she gave it to me as a parting gift, knowing that she would no longer by mentoring me. It had been engraved with the words ‘aim fair’. It was mainly made out of wood, but the tips and front were dipped in a hot metal, which was then cooled instantly, to give it more strength and better aim._

_My mentor always taught me only to raise a weapon when you need to. There will be times in your life that you are given a choice to raise your weapon or not, at that moment it’s up to you to determine if it is fair. That why any weapon I own had the word fair engraved on it. My bow had ‘aim fair’, my dagger had ‘throw fair’ and finally my sword had ‘swing fair’._

_I raised my bow, glaring down at the engraving and latching an arrow, I peered down the arrow shaft and watched the carefree deer nibble on the grass in the clearing._

_“Yu gonplei ste odon”_

_I could feel the tip slip from my fingers when that smell hit me again but harder. It distracted my thoughts and I heard the arrow thump into a tree behind the deer, I watched it scamper away into the trees._

_I cursed to myself for letting something distract me, so I turned on my heel and moved swiftly towards the smell that pulled me in so eagerly._

_I ran for a few minutes when I heard voices in the distance…. Two voices… maybe Three, I wasn’t sure but I slowed down my pace to lower the noise I was creating. I noticed slight movement a few metres ahead of me, so I quickly moved my body down, so they couldn’t see me. I was pretty much laying flat on my stomach as I watched a young brunette speak loudly to two other boys. I watched them curiously wondering what they were doing near the river that was known to be the home of the great snake._

_This was triku land, and I had no idea who these people were but they didn’t look like any other clan I had ever seen before. Most clans had a significant symbol or clothing that would indicate where they originate from._

_My senses couldn’t smell what pulled me in so hard, but it pulled me further into the forest. I growled to myself knowing I needed to find out where these invaders were from, but this smell, I couldn’t get it out of my head and it was even making my alpha genes grow. My curiosity got the better of me as I moved past the group, following what I wanted to have._

_I had gone but another 100 metres when there she was. A stunning young girl, with long blonde hair, my jaw nearly fell off my face, as I watched her move through the trees. I wanted her, my genes were growing and my eyes couldn’t fall from her beauty. I pressed my legs together trying to contain my thoughts and desires. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. I could see her blue eyes changing in the sunlight, and I could see how well kept and toned her body was but most of all I could smell she was an omega. The alpha inside me stirred, I growled softly, baring my teeth, I wanted her, I wanted her, I wanted her._

_I moved swiftly to the tree right next to the blonde, breathing slowly and wondering what I could possibly do next. She smelt so divine, I wanted her, and I wanted her to want me. I glanced around the tree, watching her but that’s when a deer danced into my vision. I looked at the blonde curiously, and she was so drawn by the creature, who was she…_

_I latched an arrow, I’m on a hunt._

_Moments later the arrow slammed into the deer’s body, instantly killing it. Using the sudden change in body language from the Blonde, I spoke_

_“What are you doing in these woods?”_

_I could sense the blonde stiffen up instantly, and I could read her body language going into overdrive. I was curious as to why she froze up so promptly_

_I spoke again_

_“If you don’t start speaking soon I’ll be forced to…”_

_I was cut off by the blonde when she spun around._

_“Forced to do what?”_

_My heart thudded hard against my chest, she was more beautiful up close, and she nearly made me smile with her robust and sturdy attitude. I could see that when her expression changed, she wasn’t expecting me, her eyes widened, and she choked quietly on her breath. Maybe she wasn’t expecting a woman or maybe an alpha. I wasn’t sure._

_“I see we have an omega with a backbone too.”_

_I smiled at the thought, as there was only one other woman I had ever come across that would stand up to me, and it was something I admired to an extent._

_“But don’t forget my question. What are you doing in these woods?”_

_I looked into the blue eyes as they turned darker, I was curious, so I circled her, evaluating her and trying to figure out where she was from. Surely a beautiful omega such as her would have been known about. Small growls kept escaping my lips as my desire for her only grew, and these growls were so hard to control, I just wanted her._

_Words fell from her trembling lips. God, I wanted to bite those lips, I wanted to taste those lips._

_“I was with some friends, and we were just scouting around.”_

_I stopped in front of her, tracing her body with my eyes and moving closer. My desire filled me, and I had to put in every ounce of effort to stop but a metre from her. I wanted to touch her so badly, not even sexually, I just wanted to feel her warm skin against mine. Why was this omega playing so many games with my head and I didn’t even know her yet, I didn’t even know her name._

_“We don’t have many omegas in these woods, how come I’ve never met you before? You mustn’t be Triku which means your trespassing.”_

_I bared my teeth and growled to intimidate her a little, but the growl was also me little out some of my frustration that this blonde had already created in my body, my genes were going crazy for her._

_“Please, I didn’t know these woods belonged to anyone. I didn’t even know anyone was still alive here.”_

_I took a step closer to the blonde, and she took one back, I kept going until her back pressed against the tree behind her. I wanted her. I felt my desires wanting to explode in my body, but I kept them at bay._

_But I could smell her heat… I could feel it. It was intoxicating my thoughts. I felt my alpha gene stir, god I wanted her so badly. I wanted to press her hard against that tree, lift her hands over her head and bite down on her neck, hard. My mind was going crazy with ideas I wanted to do to the blonde. I wanted every inch of me inside her, oh god, did I want her to feel me stretching her and fill her every desire and plea. I wanted her to beg for it, and when I had decided that she had begged enough, I would bend her over and fuck her the way she wanted it._

_“Please, just let me leave, and I won’t come back.”_

_Her plead rushed me from my thoughts, oh god what had I done. I had let my instincts kick in, but they were so hard to resist. I swore to myself. I hardly let this happen to myself, all alphas were taught how to control their desires to unwilling omegas, as there had been some severe cases of alphas unable to control themselves and hurting omegas or innocent betas._

_The blonde pleaded again with me_

_“Please, I can’t be out here. I’m going into heat; I don’t want to be hurt again… Fuck”_

_I could see the fear filling her eyes, and it was breaking my heart. Someone had hurt her, and now I wanted to beat them. Someone had injured her; someone had laid a finger on her and made her fear it. Someone had touched her when she didn’t want to be touched. Oh, god, my body stiffened at what my instincts had me think. Those animal thoughts of wanting this girl, I was so disappointed in myself._

_The blonde kept swearing under my gaze._

_“I would never advance on an omega, let alone anyone without their consent.”_

_I can’t believe I was about to let this beautiful girl go_

_“Go omega, just be thankful your heat came when it did, or else this chat would have lasted longer.”_

_I can’t believe I was doing this. I took a step back and motioned for her to go. She smiled at me and ran; I watched her run until I couldn’t see her anymore. I realised then, I might never see her again and it made my heart thud. I wanted to see her again already._

_I stood there for a while, praying that maybe she would come back, but she never did._

_I sighed to myself_

_“Well done Lexa, you might have just let go of your one chance of being happy again.”_

_I shook my head knowing I had screwed up, I hung my head low and moved to the dead deer._

_Maybe I could at least bring something home from my hunt, so I picked up the deer’s leg, hauling it over my left shoulder and heading back home._

_But, not once did the blonde leave my mind on the walk back._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The scouts still hadn’t returned with the boys that went back to the dropship. Clarke hadn’t stopped pacing in the commander’s tent, she had no idea how much longer they would be either, and the commander had to attend to duties for most of the day. It had been nearly 24 hours since Bellamy, and four other boys left. The commander instructed five of her own men to venture with them to keep them safe and well feed. Clarke moved over to the basin with water in it and splashed the cool water over her face. It sent a fresh chill throughout her body, but it did make her calm down a little, as her body temperature was continuing to rise again. She started to pace again, and she could feel the water dripping down her face and rolling onto her chest. The top of her shirt was damp, and the cool breeze kissed at her wet shirt. 

 

“Clarke?”

 

A voice was heard from just outside the entrance flaps, Clarke peered over her shoulder and spoke for them to enter

 

“Come in.”

 

It was the young girl that dropped off the bath when she first arrived. It confused the blonde a little as to why the young girl would have returned again.

 

“I was told to come see if you needed anything?”

 

Clarke noted that her eyes never contacted hers, many people within the village kept their heads down as she walked through the village, it was like they all feared to look at the commanders mate the wrong way or maybe because she was Skaikru. She wiped some of the water that was dripping from her forehead.

That’s when the idea hit her

 

“Would you know of any place near that I could possible go for a swim? I think I’m stressing too much about my people. Would you know of a location that I desire?”

Clarke couldn’t contain her smile, hoping this girl had the answer she wanted.

 

The young girl just nodded and motioned for Clarke to follow her.

 

Clarke’s body nearly jumped for joy, she had never actually swum in her life, but it was one of the many skills taught in earth skills class. She could already feel the cool water lapping up against her body, feeling it lower her body temperature, relaxing her and pushing all these thoughts away for a while. Letting her body float on top of the water, letting it block her hearing and surrounding her with silence for once.

 

On her way, out she grabbed a rag too as she needed something to dry herself off with when she was done with her swim. As she was exiting the tent, she nearly collided with someone. Clarke had to grab the girl as she almost knocked her over with her excitement for a chance to cool off. 

 

“Raven! What on earth are you doing.”

 

“I’d ask you the same thing Sky girl, why are you in such a rush?” questioned raven with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering why Clarke was running after such a young and somewhat appealing girl.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname raven had spoken. Clearly, Octavia decided it was a very good idea to inform every one of their idea for Clarke’s nickname. 

 

Clarke threw the rag over her shoulder and expressed a broad smile on her face.

“My young friend here” Clarke pointed over to the young girl

“well, she is taking me to a nearby place to relax and cool off.” 

 

Raven’s eyes lit up

“May I join?”

 

Clarke chuckled and slapped the girl on the back

“Company would be nice.”

 

The girls turned to follow the girl as Raven voiced her thoughts

“I can’t stop worrying about everything that is going on.”

 

Clarke was already biting at the side of her cheeks; she too was continually stressing about everything that could go wrong with the situation they were in. What if the ark came to the ground earlier than what they had planned, what if they never found guns, what if the map didn’t lead them to the correct locations?

Clarke had probably gone over everything that could go wrong in her mind, at least 100 times. She could already feel the concern had worn her out and she probably had bags under her eyes too.  

 

“Yeah, I think I’ve gone over every bad situation at least 100 times.”

 

Raven hummed with agreement

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes when the girl in front of them stopped and pointed through the tree line.

“Just through there.”

Clarke and Raven moved past her and thanked her for her help

 

“Wait, Clarke”

 

“Yes?”

 

The young girl stepped closer to Clarke, almost whispering so Raven could barely hear

“What shall I tell the commander if you haven’t returned when she does.”

 

Clarke had almost forgotten her, and the commander was supposed to be a mated pair. Clarke put a smile on and whispered back

“Tell her to come find me; I have something she might want.”

Clarke winked at the girl, as she was trying to make it out that they were a mated pair. The girl simply nodded and swiftly walked back towards the village.

 

“What was that about Sky girl?”

 

“You know, that nickname better not stick.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the beta and huffed out loud

“But she asked me what I wanted to tell the commander if I wasn’t in her tent when she returned.”

 

The brunette raised her eyebrow

“You can’t fool me.”

 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The blonde grinned and ran towards the tree clearing in front of them.

 

That’s when the beauty of earth came to her understanding. The blonde stood in front of a large pond, and its waters were so clear she could see the bottom. There were even small blue and gold fishes swimming across the bottom. It was stunning. The sunlight was assisting in the water being so clear with the light shining through to the bottom, and every time one of the fishes would swim into the light, it would sparkle gold.

 

Clarke had been blessed on this day, and she couldn’t contain her excitement anymore. A smile rippled across her face, and she giggled with excitement, nearly bursting out of her clothes.

 

She turned to the brunette beside her

“God I hope you don’t care that I’m doing this without swimwear.”

 

The brunette simply smiled and pulled her shirt over her head

“God I trust you don’t care that I had the same thought,” Said Raven, as she moved to take her pants off too

Clarke grinned even more and grabbed her shirt hurriedly, pulling it over her head, almost ripping her pants off with her excitement. She grasped at the buckles on the back of her bra and flicking it off with ease. She glanced over at the brunette that was already in just her underwear.

 

“Stop sneaking looks sky girl.”

 

Clarke went bright red and tried to stumble around an explanation

“I wasn’t looking.”

 

Raven hummed, shaking her head, smiling at the blonde and removing her underwear.

“It’s okay sky girl, and I know who you actually have the hots for.”

She then swiftly jumped straight into the pool of water

 

Some managed to splash onto Clarke, she chuckled and removed her underwear too.

 

Raven surfaced and splashed the blonde with her hands.

“Get in, you big sook, it's mesmerising.”

 

Clarke eased her way down to the water edge, slipping in and feeling the water around her. She lowered herself further into the fresh water, letting it edge over her nipples that had now become erect, she glanced over nervously at the beta swimming further out, she calmed herself with long breaths and took the final plunge to cover her whole body. It pooled around her, cooling her and washing away all her concerns. She watched the small fish swimming around her feet and faintly tickling them. She watched the sunlight dance off their scales and couldn’t believe the beauty Earth still had.

 

The blonde had wished she had known about this place sooner, and it would be her number one location from now on, her place to come when everything seemed so out of sorts. She looked around the pond at the trees that branched around, making the pond more private, she saw small birds within the branches some were just watching the new editions to their environments, others were nestled in their well-structured nests.

 

“I think I’m going to come here every day,” Said the blonde, swimming further into the deep part of the pond. She was cautious at first when her feet left the bottom of the pond but keep herself afloat seemed almost nature to her like she was meant to come to earth and fulfil all these adventures or activities. She watched as the brunette moved her body to the top of the surface and just floated around peacefully.

 

Clarke plucked up the courage and followed her actions. Her body slowly raised to the surface, and she pushed her head back, and with her ears under the water, silence embraced her.

 

The blonde let everything go, letting her body relax on top of the water and closed her eyes to enhance the experience. She felt the brisk wind kiss at her nipples, feeling the light ripples of movement under her, she felt the different water temperatures move across her body, and she felt at peace. Everything was so perfect at this moment, and she finally felt like it was where she belongs.

 

All the talks of the rest of the Ark coming to Earth didn’t seem all that bad anymore. Bellamy would retrieve the map she requested, they would find the locations with the proper equipment to protect themselves, and with the assistance of the grounders, her and Octavia would only know freedom.

 

A smile breached her expression as the worry of the world seemed less threatening. Her smile only grew as she thought of the commander, of Lexa. How well she had been treated by the alpha, how well she had been treated in general was a big difference to her regular routine aboard the Ark.

 

She remembered on the days that her hope was fading she would start to draw. She was lucky enough to have been offered items of interested during her stay and of cause the blonde choose her pencils. She used to love to draw, her dad always put her drawing up on the walls when she had completed one, but for a very long time she never picked up her pencils in lock up. It reminded her too much of how happy her dad used to be, how happy she used to be.

 

One day that changed, she started dreaming about her dad still being alive and had made it to earth somehow. So, she started drawing Earth. She started drawing trees, flowers, animals, everything and anything she had seen or been told about the ground.

 

Clarke wasn’t gifted with paper, so she decided to make her stay within lock up a little better. She started drawing on the walls and the floor, which had lead her to create a beautiful drawing of a vast forest across her floor. She used to close her eyes, imagining what it would look like on the ground and that’s what she would draw.

 

The day they took her from lock up, she glanced back at her creations and prayed maybe this was her time to see her dad, maybe it was her time to see the ground.

 

While floating on the pond, Clarke softly giggled to herself.

‘What a funny thought, that I dreamt of this place and here I am, here I’ am in a situation I could never have possibly imagined…. ever.'

 

The blonde kept her eyes closed, her body still and let her mind wondered off into a light sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Clarke…… Clarke…… Clarke”

 

The blonde fluttered her eyes open; the sunlight partially made it difficult to open them fully. But she kept hearing her name being repeated.

 

“Clarke…... Clarke…… Clarke”

She finally opened her eyes and saw Raven swimming over to her.

 

“What is it raven” mumbled the blonde, trying to pull herself from the peaceful sleep she was just enduring.

 

“Sorry, Sky girl but I think it’s time we head back don’t you think; we’ve been here for a while now.”

The brunette pulled herself out of the water and rolled up onto the bank.

“I think we both fell asleep.” giggled the brunette

 

Clarke smiled and nodded in response, yawning a little too. 

“It was well needed, though,” said Clarke

 

That’s when Raven’s ears perked up

“Shhh” the girl placed her finger over her mouth

“I think I hear some people coming.”

 

“Are you sure?” questioned the blonde.

 

Raven just nodded and gave Clarke a concerning look.

 

“Shit, quickly Raven get back in the water.”

 

Raven did as the blonde instructed and swam over to her, watching the rise to see if anyone was coming over it. Clarke could now hear the voices, and they could see two people coming over the rise.

 

Clarke swore under her breath

“It’s the Commander and Anya”

Clarke’s body stiffened under the thoughts of the commander coming her way.

 

Raven couldn’t help but giggle at the blonde sudden stiffness. 

“The commander who has the hots for you.”

 

Clarke splashed Raven

“And the alpha that has the hots for you too.”

 

Raven swore and went bright red

“Oh yes, I forgot about that and to make matter worse, this water is clear as day.”

 

Clarke immediately looked down and could plainly see her breasts, floating so perfectly under the water and to make matters even worse, and the blonde could see her vagina too.

Clarke swore too, and this was not a situation both of them wanted to be in. Two alphas that were most likely still frustrated were heading their way, and both of them were butt-naked. 

 

The girls had nothing to hide their bodies with, and the commander and Anya were too close now to get their towels.

Clarke quietly whispered to Raven

“Let’s hope they have let off enough steam at training, or else…. Well this could be highly entertaining.” 

 

As the duo neared the girls, Clarke could see both were covered in blood and dirt. The Commander halted as her eyes had wandered down to the water where she could most likely see both of them in all their beauty. Clarke knew the Commander’s eyes were trying so hard not to look but her body had frozen and her eyes couldn’t be diverted from Clarke’s body.

 

The blonde had also noticed that the commander was now biting her lip and running her tongue across it too. Anya was doing the same, but her eyes nearly popped out of her head, seeing the toned body that Raven had. Clarke decided she’d have to break the stillness from both alphas and at least break their thoughts that they were most likely battling with. Although it was incredibly entertaining for her to see Anya so quiet and the commander to be so posed again.

 

Clarke noticed both of them were slightly shaking and the Commander took a deep breath in and sighed loudly

“Clarke,” Said the Commander, followed with a loud gulp. 

 

“Commander” The blonde swallowed knowing this would be thoroughly challenging, this time it was the commander who was bright red and flustered.

 

“What are you two up to?” questioned the blonde looking over at Anya, trying to disruption her eyes from Raven.

 

Anya stumbled on words and looked over at the blonde, who was trying so hard not to giggle at the two alphas.

“We were told this is where you were, I…. we had no idea you had company.”

 

Clarke glanced over at Raven and spoke

“We needed to cool off….”

 

The commander swiftly butted in and spoke to Anya.

“Anya, would you mind taking Raven here back to camp, I wish to speak to Clarke alone.”

 

Clarke raised her eyebrow at the Commander, and she nodded in response, somewhat reassuring Clarke it was nothing to worry about.

 

“Well.. then, I guess I better leave you alone. Could you both either turn around or close your eyes so I can get out and dress unless you wish to look.”

 

Clarke had to bite her tongue so she didn’t make a comment that Anya would like to have a decent look at her body, but both alphas quickly spun around and gave Raven the respect she asked for.

 

Raven glanced back at the blonde

“Have fun Skygirl” and winked.

Clarke very much wanted to splash the brunette for her comment but held back as Raven moved out of the water, wiping the droplets from her body and putting her clothes on. She was still very wet when her clothes were pulled on, and Clarke could see slight water patches developing on her clothes.

 

“Alright let’s go,” said Raven

As she slapped the dirty alpha on the back and moving back towards camp. Clarke bit her tongue, trying to control her laughter once more, as Anya took a moment to unfreeze and advance to catch up with Raven.

 

The Blonde knew the alpha was trying her hardest not to look at Raven’s ass, which now had a water patch seeping through her pants and making her ass look even more toned than before. As Anya caught up to the Beta, Raven turned around and gave Clarke a cheeky wink.

 

‘Oh god, Raven’ thought Clarke, who couldn’t contain the smile that spread across her face. What on earth was Raven getting herself into? But Clarke had more pressing matter to push her attention towards, which was the commander. Her eyes glanced towards the alpha that was now unbuckling her leather wraps around her feet and slipping her boots next to the water edge.

 

She then moved to pull her shirt over her head, showing off her incredibly muscular upper body and some of the scars that covered her skin. Clarke traced every scar with her eyes, and her lips trembled wanting to run her lips over every one of them. She just watched as the sweaty, dirty, extremely attractive alpha stripped in front of her. She had many bad thoughts running through her mind and pondered what all those muscles could do, what they could do to her. 

 

Clarke took a mental note that next time the commander went off to train, she would ask to join, so she could watch this beauty become a beast with a sword. So, Clarke could watch this muscular body twist and spin, showing her the real reason she is the commander, the commander that so many respect and fear at the same time.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, I need to cool off after a full day of training,” Said the commander as she continued to pull down her tights.

 

“More like you need to wash off all that dirt” Scoffed the blonde while giving the Commander a cheeky grin.

“Maybe this time I won’t have to scrub you down.”

 

“Ah, well, where is the fun in that Clarke, I thought you enjoyed it last time?” Said the commander as she quirked her lips to form a soft smile.

 

Clarke just shook her head and swam further into the pond, trying to get a little bit of distance between the Commander, as her thoughts were running wild with the Commander’s body. Her muscles, her figure, her lips and her dark green eyes.

 

The blonde shot a glance back and started to stare as the Commander was now only in bootleg underwear and a half light shirt. Her jaw somewhat dropped a little, her eyes didn’t shift from the Commander’s body, and they slowed over her breasts, and Clarke felt her desire to want to see more, but then she became aware that she had been staring for a while now.

 

Clarke quickly glanced away “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare” she moved a little further away from the water edge, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. 

 

The commander laughed

“Yeah, you did.”

 

Clarke heard the commander stripping the rest of her clothes, but she wasn’t brave enough yet to turn around. The water around her rippled and moved slightly across the whole pond. She then got a shiver down her spine and felt someone was extremely close to her. She felt small swells of water running across her erect nipples, she felt the arousal growing in-between her legs, and it made her bite her lip hard, so hard she tasted blood. She wasn’t brave enough yet to turn around.

 

“What did I tell you about biting your lip, Clarke?”

The Commander's voice was gentle, but her voice was deeper than usual, it floated around Clarke, intoxicating her but it was just the way the Commander spoke her name, the way Clarke rolled off her tongue, it seized every thought Clarke had.

 

Clarke quickly wet her lips as her throated dried with anticipation. She gazed over her shoulder, instantly getting captured by the green eyes of the commander.

“How do you always know when I’m biting my lip?”

 The commander was inches away from her, and she could feel her heavy and heated breath on her neck.

 

“Because I’m typically biting my lip too,” said the Commander

 

Clarke spun her body in the water and faced the Commander, inches from her lips, from her.  

 

‘How on earth is Lexa controlling herself right now’ thought Clarke

 

Clarke’s heart was thumping harder than usual against her chest; her arousal was continuing to grow, and she couldn’t move her eyes off the commander’s, they continued to imprison her with dark thoughts of the Commander.

 

She bit her lip again

“God...” Clarke took a deep breath in, but before she could continue the Commander’s words washed over her.

 

“I want you to kiss me so badly,” said the Commander as she edged herself even closer to Clarke and making their lips nearly touch.

 

“But if I start I won’t be able to stop” whispered the Commander, placing her forehead against the blonde’s, biting her lip fiercely. 

 

Clarke followed the Commander’s actions and bit her lip too, but she dragged her teeth slowly across her bottom lip, drawing the Commander’s eyes down. All Clarke wanted was the Commander to take the plunge and just kiss her, but just being this close to the Commander was difficult not just to do it herself.

 

The blonde had never felt desire like this before, being this close was killing her, and the fact the Commander was an alpha was shocking enough. The last time she was this close to an Alpha it wasn’t for these reasons.

 

“I’ve never wanted someone the way I’ve wanted you Clarke” The Commander closed her eyes and continued

“You corrupt every thought, every movement… I can’t get you out of my head, and I have barely known you a week.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help herself, as her teeth dug into her lower lip once more, trying ever so hard to control her arousal.

“Lexa…”

 

The Commander growled.

“Clarke… I told you not to bite your lip because it’s extremely difficult for me…” The Commander took a heavy breath in, most likely trying to restrict another growl slipping from her lips.

“And you’ve done it twice now.”

 

“I can’t control my thoughts, Lexa, let alone my teeth and lips.”

 

Clarke felt the commander pull her in, pushing their bodies together, but not their lips, not yet. Her arm wrapped around Clarke’s back, keeping her close and staring into her blue eyes. Her body felt so good against the blonde’s, and it was smooth and soft, it felt so right to have it against hers.

 

“You aren’t like any other omega I’ve ever met, Clarke…” The commander licked her lips

“You don’t just fall into line, you stand up for what you think is right and you stand by yourself, by your friends.”

The commander sighed

“It made it impossible for me not to fall for you, for me to crave you every waking moment.” 

 

Clarke felt the Commander’s fingers spread out across her lower back, gripping onto her skin tightly

“You make me so god damn horny all the time too, every morning, every night and I run off to training because I can’t have you.”

 

Clarke’s voice trembled “why.”

 

“You aren’t ready for it yet, but I already know the wait will be worth it, it’s like I can already taste how sweet you’ll be,” Said the Commander has her tongue grazed her lower lip as if she could already taste the blonde on them. 

 

Clarke knew the commander’s words rang true, but she couldn’t govern what she did next, the blonde wanted the Commander, so her hand reached up to the Commander’s neck, and she dug her nails in, dragging them down. Clarke could feel the Commander’s skin twitching under the pressure of her nails, most likely twitching from the slight pain she was now inflicting on her.

 

“Fuck me, Clarke.”

 

Clarke’s nails slowed to a halt on the Commander’s lower back, and that’s when Clarke felt something growing against her leg. She then knew how aroused the commander was, how hard it must have been for her to control herself all this time but then to have Clarke rack her nails down her back, well that must have just pushed her over the edge, it must have just made everything fall apart. All the control she had built up over the years and Clarke had just cracked it open. 

 

“Fuck, Clarke. Fuck”

 

The commander had closed her eyes and was breathing heavily.

 

“Clarke…”

 

The blonde could feel the commander’s hand behind her back, tightening and gripping harder at her. Trying to hold onto what control she had left, but the blonde knew it was slipping away.

 

The green eyes shot open and darkened instantly. A growl erupted from the Commander’s lips, making the Omega whimper slightly and the Commander took her chance and swung the blonde around, and pulled her back against her.

 

The Commander’s arms were wrapped tightly around Clarke’s front, holding her hands against her. Clarke could feel the Commander’s thick, warm breath against the back of her neck. It was sending shivers throughout her body, and Goosebumps followed. The Commander’s bulge had grown even more, as the blonde could feel it in-between her legs, rubbing against her and making her arousal double.

 

“Every thought wants to tear you from this pond, bend you over on the bank and fuck you until you scream.”

The commander’s words tore through the blonde’s thoughts, her husky, dark and desiring voice was tainting her.  She felt her wetness pooling.

 

“Lexa…” whimpered the blonde as the grip around her body only tightened.

 

“I want to hear you beg, and I want to hear you scream my name over and over again.”

The commander pressed Clarke harder against her, moving her hand up to the blonde’s throat, squeezing.

 

“God, Clarke. Look what you’ve done to me, control is like a distant memory right now.”

The commander took a deep breath in and slowly liberated the pressure on Clarke’s neck.

 

The Commander pressed her face into the Blonde’s shoulder.

“Clarke…”

 

Clarke gradually turned herself towards the Commander, looking into those green eyes that had lightened up a little. Clarke couldn’t focus on anything at this present time. She couldn’t even believe the situation she was in right now. One minute she’s crash landing on Earth, the next minute she’s naked in a pond with the Commander of the grounders. The Alpha Commander of the grounders….

 

The blonde tasted her lower lip as those green eyes searched hers for an answer to all this tension and desire. It was if the Commander was just waiting for a sign, waiting for something within Clarke to change so she could just have her.

 

**‘LOUD HORN NOISE’**

 

The noise rumbled across the land, shaking the trees around the pond, the birds in the trees moved swiftly out of the bushes, and the sound itself sent shivers down Clarke’s back. It had a rippling effect, when the Commander tore herself from Clarke, a whimper escaped the blonde, she hardly even got a chance to finally agree to let the Commander have her, every inch of her wanting the commander but their chance may have just gone. To feel how they moved against hers, to feel how soft they could be, to feel how rough they could get.

 

**‘LOUD HORN NOISE’**

 

The commander looked around and looked worryingly towards Clarke.

“We need to move now, and we need to make it back to camp.”

 

Clarke’s heart was still racing from their bodies being so close to each other’s and her mind was trying to catch up with the sudden change of the Commander.

 

The commander had grabbed Clarke’s wrist and was pulling her towards the bank. Hurriedly, the Commander pulled herself up onto the bank and continued to help Clarke too, she pulled her clothes on and then aided the blonde with her own. Clare had never seen the Commander like this before, she was worried, and Clarke knew this horn wasn’t a good thing.

 

“Lexa, what’s wrong? What’s the horn for......”

 

The commander grabbed Clarke’s wrist, and those green eyes looked up

**“Acid Fog”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACID FOG!
> 
> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm looking forward to writing the next chapter as it might lead to the pond moment actually happening!
> 
> While writing this chapter i was listening to Knocking on Heavens Door by RAIGN.
> 
> Of course Comments and Kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> I've deicded to link my Tumblr too, incase anyone wishes to ask any questions or add comments for me there. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/clexarkk


	7. - Games -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

The two scrambled across the terrain, as the yellow fog breached the tree line, covering the pond, where moments ago they were entangled in each other and almost at breaking point. Clarke’s heart was thumping hard against her chest making her breath heavy, and her legs began to ache. She couldn’t remember the last time she ran this hard, sure enough, she would use the equipment aboard the ark to stay fit, and she would even occasionally go for a jog around her section, but this running, was running with every ounce of her strength and energy. She was running for her life.

 

The commander continued to pull hard on her arm, trying to get her to run faster.

“ **Clarke move faster!** ” pleaded the Commander

 

Clarke knew this was fear she had never expected to see on the Commander and it was the fear of something she cared could be lost forever. The blonde knew they were in trouble too, the pond was so protected by trees there was no way they could have seen the fog and once it moved past the tree line its speed doubled. The two had been caught out in the open and with a fair amount of distance to cover before they reached the safety of the village. She glanced back to see the fog moving further across the clearing, she had never seen anything like this before, and it was bringing death with it.

 

Birds were flying over them with incredible speed, their feathers ruffling through the wind, some were blue and white, and some were black and purple. Clarke could feel some pass closely above her head; she knew they were trying their hardest to beat this deadly fog and survive. Among them were other creatures from the forest, fleeing the fog, Clarke even thought she saw a big black cat dashing away but as her sight was already blurred it was hard to see. Her forehead was already dripping with sweat, but not due to exhaustion, but because of the distress, her body was going through. The fear and horror of maybe not living past this day. Of maybe never feeling the warmth of the Commander's lips upon her own.

 

“Fuck” she breathed as Insects scuttled under their feet and every step she took she would crush so many of them. The sound of the crunching nearly made the blonde gag, but she felt the tug of the Commander once more on her arm which reminded her to focus on the task of surviving.

 

The blonde glanced over her left shoulder quickly, to analyse the distance of the fog, when she saw a deer break through the fog, the noise it made was sickening, and it was sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. Its eyes were bloodshot, and it was screaming for its life.  Clarke would see dark red marks appearing on it, the deer then stumbled and fell hard. The fog showed no mercy rapidly consumed the screaming beast, and Clarke’s stomach churned when the screams suddenly went silent.

 

“Oh …. God” Muttered Clarke heavily, quickly turning her attention back to the Commanders words.

 

“Keep up Clarke…. we have to make it to my…. Tent.”

 

They continued to run for what Clarke thought was at least 10minutes, but time wasn’t something she should have at the top of her worry list at this present moment. Soon enough, she could see the village ahead, and her heart thudded with relieve. The tallest buildings within the village were the first she saw, and then the commander’s tall red tent top came into view, and Clarke knew they would be safe soon.

 

They were nearly there thought Clarke as the smell of death flooded her senses. The fog was destroying any life that wasn’t fast enough or smart enough to seek shelter. The smell made Clarke choke, and it caused her to nearly lose all her stomachs content. She breathed hard, as the Commander pulled her arm again, eager to make it into the safety of her tent.

 

Clarke’s shiny forehead was now dripping down her temples; she was hot and scared. She knew they would make it, but she never expects the earth to have fog that could kill, what else did this land have that could potentially kill her or her friends.

 

As they reached the village, it had already been cleared, there were no souls to be seen, and all the guard posts were bare. Clarke was tugged hard again on her arm as they neared the biggest tent and the Commander pulled Clarke awkwardly into the tent nearly making her fall flat on her face with force. The blonde caught herself with her hands, as they quickly reached out to the closest stable item.

 

Her sweat was still dripping down her face, and it stings her eyes as she wiped them clean. The Commander had already grabbed the ropes attached to her door and was about to tie them shut when two bodies burst through.

 

It was Anya and Raven.

 

Raven fell solidly to the floor with a thud, as she was most likely pushed with great force, by the Alpha at her side trying to get them away from the acid fog. Anya didn’t help her up as she swiftly moved to help seal the entrance with the Commander. They both grabbed the ropes and pulled hard, wrapping them hurriedly around the poles either side of the tent and sealing it tight. They both waited anxiously at the entrance, watching for any small opening that would certainly let fog in

 

Clarke had already advanced over to Raven to assist her to her feet, as she watched both the Alpha’s stand rigidly at the entrance as if they weren’t sure the tent would protect them. The air changed again; it was a smell like smoke, death and chemicals mixed together. Clarke choked again as the smell made her stomach churn and that’s when the sunshine stopped, the fog had consumed the whole village and death was everywhere. 

 

“Onya chit laik yu doing hir?” asked the Commander

 

“Ai came looking… yu’re ai Heda” Replied Anya

 

The Commander shifted her eyes over to Raven and then back to the Alpha.

 

“A story gon nodotaim”

 

Clarke bit at her tongue as she had no idea what they were on about, sometimes she wished she could either know their language or for them to speak in English. Clarke lets go of the beta who was now steadily on her feet.

“What the hell is this Lexa?”

 

The commander kept her eyes on the other alpha

“We don’t know what it is Clarke.”

 

She spun on her heels and moved over to Clarke, looking worriedly at the Blonde

“All we know is that when it comes, we must hide. It has killed many of our people if they aren’t smart or quick enough.”

 

Clarke unexpectedly felt rage bubbling in her body and snapped back at the Commander

“What on earth do you mean you don’t know what it is? Haven’t you been able to figure out where it comes from or anything for that matter?”

 

Anya took a step forward and was about to speak when the Commander raised her left hand to silence the Alpha.

“Clarke, anytime my people breach our borderlines, this fog comes, and I have lost many good warriors trying to figure it out. So, we set up a Horn to alert our people of the threat, to give them a better chance of surviving”

 

Clarke grumbled softly, rubbing the back of her hand against her sweaty forehead and flicking the excess sweat to the ground.

 

This time Raven spoke

“How long must we wait for the fog to clear and it to be safe?” She asked

 

“Normally it only lasts half an hour, sometimes an hour” replied Anya

 

Clarke knew it could be a long half an hour with both the Alphas in the room and especially since just over an hour ago, she was entangled with the green-eyed Commander nearly sealing their first kiss and most likely much more. It made the blonde nibble on her lower lip, realising the desire for the Commander hadn’t faded at all, and her frustration had only doubled. She squeezed her legs slightly, trying to stop the arousal growing once more.

 

Huffing loudly, the blonde spun around and sat down on the ground.

 

The commander gave the blonde a confused and concerned look

“Clarke...”

But she was swiftly cut off by the blonde.

 

“Come on, everyone come and sits down, let’s play a game to pass the time.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding” joked Anya, rolling her eyes at the young omega “We're not children.” 

 

Raven moved over to Clarke and planted her bum straight next to the Omega

“I think that’s a great idea” Said Raven

 

She looked promptly up at the grumpy Alpha that was mocking Clarke’s idea

“I agree with Clarke, come on grouchy Alpha’s, stop being so serious all the time, plus not all games are for children.”

 

Clarke bit her tongue trying not to giggle at the beta telling off the Alphas. But a small chuckle managed to escape her lips and Anya shot her a death look.

 

“Come on Anya, let’s entertain the children,” Said the Commander as she seated herself across from Clarke, crossing her legs and leaning back on her arms.

“A bit of fun doesn’t hurt anyone.”

 

“I swear these skai kru are going to be the death of us all” Said Anya as she took a seat next to the commander, grumbling on her way down.

 

“Now Clarke… what ideas do you have?” Asked the Commander as her her bright green eyes beamed towards the blonde, smiling vaguely and straightening her jaw.

 

Before Clarke could speak, Raven butted in with her two cents.

“Truth or Dare!”

 

Clarke instantly felt the dread develop in her gut, “Fuck” muttered Clarke, knowing the dangers of this game “Really Raven?” Looking over at the beta with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes **REALLY!** ”

 

Anya raised her hands

“WAIT a second… What’s Truth or Dare?”

 

“I figured these boring Alpha’s would never have played this game…” Said Raven as she glanced over at the Blonde, winking and then turning her attention back at the Alphas.

 

“Well,” she rubbed her hands together and continued “So someone starts by asking another in the circle Truth or Dare, that person is then required to say Truth or Dare. Whichever you choose is what the other person must ask or get you to do. For example, If I were to ask Clarke Truth or Dare and she replied with Dare… I would have to think of something for her to do and she’d have to do it, but if she were to answer with Truth, I would have to ask her a question, and she would have to tell us the truth. Once she has completed her turn, she has to ask someone else in the circle the same…. Truth or Dare…”

 

“Sounds easy enough,” Said the Commander “So who starts”

 

Raven shot her hand up “ **ME!** ”

 

Clarke shook her head and chuckled to herself at the Betas eagerness, but she knew this game could end badly.

 

“Okay… okay” she rubbed her hands together enthusiastically

“CLARKE! Truth or Dare?”

 

“How did I know I was getting picked first… F U Raven” Clarke bit her lip and thought about the best possible way to play this round, both Truth and Dare could give Raven many different ideas to make Clarke suffer in front of them all.

 

“Fine.... I choose Dare.”

Clarke knew this could go so many different ways, but Raven wouldn’t ever just straight out ask her to kiss the commander or do something sexual, surely with Anya here that would stop the Beta from asking such requests.

 

Clarke, however, wouldn't have minded if Raven dared her to kiss the Commander, she would finally get what she's been craving, those warm, soft lips on her but roughly on her, moving over her body with keen desire and final goal.

 

“Okay, Clarke…” Raven clicked her tongue loudly, thinking.

“Clarke… I Dare you…. To…. Mmm, mm…. do a cartwheel” Raven giggled to herself “Yes a Cartwheel, Omega.”

 

Clarke swore under her breath, she couldn’t cartwheel, but it was probably one of the easier dares Raven could have conjured for her. She got to her feet and moved away from the other three. She got her stance correctly, well as correctly as she thought she would have to have it.

 

The blonde took some quick steps and flung her arms out, trying to spin her body off the floor with her hands, but she didn’t judge it well at all. She flopped hard onto her bottom, and a hard shock ran through her body, as the pain kicked in.

 

“Owww” grumbled the blonde as she pouted towards the others.

 

Raven had already lost it and was nearly dying of laughter next to the two alphas.

 

“I take it that isn’t how you cartwheel?” questioned the Commander with a raised eyebrow and clearly trying not to smile or laugh.

 

Raven laughed louder and tried speaking

“yeah…. The Omega…" Raven's laughing got even loudly, and she had fallen onto her back " Yeah... She nailed it" 

 

“You’re an ass Raven.”

 

“No, Clarke… you landed on yours….”

 

The brunette omega burst into a deeper laugh, rolling onto her side and grabbing her ribs, as they were starting to hurt from the immense laughing.

 

“Alright, Raven we get it… who’s next then?” said the blonde, as she crawled back next to the others, rubbing her butt softly, trying to get some feeling back into it.

 

“Well….” Raven sat upright and wiped her eyes clear of tears. "Since our entertainment for the evening is complete, it’s your turn to ask someone truth or dare.” 

 

The blonde went to speak when she was quickly cut off

“How about we make this more interesting…”

 

It was Anya.

 

The Commander had already turned her head towards the other alpha and had an eyebrow raised, most likely curious as to what the alpha was planning.

 

“I believe the Commander always keeps a couple of bottle of spirits around her tent, for….” The alpha twisted her head towards her commander and smirked “…... Special occasions.”

 

“Yes! Let’s drink and play!” said Raven with excitement, jumping to her feet.

“Where is your spirit Commander?”

 

The Commander breathed out, rolling her eyes at the brunette Omega and pointed over towards her dresser.

“There should be a couple of bottles in the bottom drawer behind my straps.”

 

"You'll pay for this Anya" murmured the Commander and Clarke couldn't help but smile at their rivalry and the bickering between them.

 

Clarke watched the brunette move swiftly over to the dresser; but her eyes then wandered over to the commander, who’s green eyes were already watching her. The blonde grazed her teeth over her lips, just being this close to the Commander was difficult. Their lips had nearly touched moments ago, and it’s all she wanted right now, it's all Clarke could think of right now and soon to have alcohol flowing through her body could make things even more daring.  Her body had never acted like this for anyone before, the greed it wanted, it wanted the Commander and only the Commander. Clarke watched as the Commander moved uncomfortably, only to realise her teeth were digging into her lips quite hard. 

 

Clarke heard the Beta yell out in triumph

“ **FOUND THEM!** ”

The Beta started giggling loudly and raced back over to the group. Throwing one of the bottles at Anya and passing the other to Clarke.

 

“To make things interesting. If you don’t wish to do a dare or tell the truth, you have to drink…” Raven looked around at the group

“Deal?”

 

Clarke nodded slowly, followed by the Commander and Anya.

“GREAT! Now your turn Clarke.”

 

“Oh Yeah…. Okay….”

Clarke looked over at Anya and smiled

“Anya, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

Without a single breath taken Clarke instantly voice her question “Do you like Raven?”

 

The Commander made a slight noise, that sounded a lot like a chuckle, but she quickly covered her mouth, as the other Alpha had already gone bright red. Anya opened the bottle and knocked back a shot of the spirit. She passed the bottle of clear liquid back to the commander and wiped her mouth clean of any excess. 

 

“Clarke…. Truth or Dare?” Asked Anya

 

“Dare” Replied Clarke

 

“I dare you to take two shots of the spirit that the Heda’s has in her hand.”

 

Without a second thought, the blonde reached over, grabbed the bottle from the commander, glancing up at those green eyes that had a slightly worried look on them, only to twist the bottle top off and knock back nearly a quarter of the drink.

 

“Shit…” Whispered Raven

 

Clarke put the lid back on and threw it back at Anya

“Maybe we could make these dares a little harder.”

 

“Lexa…. Truth or Dare”

 

“If this is how the day is going to go, I think I need this.”

The commander reached out for the bottle in Anya’s hand, twisting the lid off, taking a large gulp of it and passing it back to Anya.

 

“Raven… you might need to go get another bottle at this rate…”  Said the Commander as she looked over at the blonde, with her dark green eyes.

 

“Dare…”

 

The Commander raised her eyebrow daringly as if to taunt the Omega into actually making this game interesting.

 

Raven had already gotten up and was moving back to the dresser. Clarke heard a noise which indicated that the Beta had found another bottle “I better start myself too then.” Raven took a large mouthful too of the liquid within the bottle, but this time it was a darker brown colour " Ph'woah. Commander, you have been holding out on us but Fuck me, guys…. This will be an interesting game” Said Raven as she walked back over to the group and sat down next the blonde, smacking her lightly.

 

“Come on Clarke, Dare for the Commander”  

 

Clarke could already feel the spirit giving her an added effect.

“I dare you, to take three items of clothing off.”

 

The Commander raised an eyebrow at the blonde and shrugged. She pulled off one of her boots

“One” Then the other “Two.”

She slowly unbuttoned her jacket and shrugged it off her body, raising her green eyes towards the blonde and smirking slightly.

“Three.”

 

Clarke breathed heavily, "well-played commander, well played," thought Clarke.  As the spirits were doing their job, it still wasn't enough for the blonde, so she grabbed the bottle from Raven’s hand, as did the Commander from Anya’s and they both took a gulp.

 

Raven muttered “Fuck…alright. Then” 

 

“Commander your turn,” said Raven as she took a quick gulp after Clarke passed her back the bottle.

 

Clarke’s mind was spinning a little, but she didn’t care, her confidence was growing, and the butterflies that were normally in her stomach were nowhere to be seen. She rolled her tongue around her mouth, eagerly waiting for the commander to choose.

 

“Okay…... I guess I will choose…. Anya, Truth or Dare?” 

The commander didn’t even turn to face the alpha; she kept her eyes lowered but cautiously glancing at the blonde that’s when Clarke realised her teeth were digging into her lower lip. The Commander’s eyes turned a shade darker, and the blonde swore she heard a soft growl erupting deep within the hard-hearted Commander.

 

“Let’s make this fun, so give me a decent dare Heda” Replied Anya, as she winked over at the beta.

 

“I dare you to sit still while Raven kisses down your neck” The Commander had a very evil smile on her face and continued “Because if you don’t, you have to strip down for a full round completely.”

 

“Hang on! I’m involved in this dare! No fair” Argued Raven

 

“I mean you don’t have to do it, I can think of another dare if you’re not brave enough,” Said the commander

 

Clarke giggled and glanced over at the Beta

“I think the Commander just called you out ‘girl who wants to make this more fun’”

 

Raven took another swig of the bottle in her hand and threw it at the Omega.

“Shut up sky girl; I never said I wouldn’t do it.”

 

Clarke peeped a look at Anya, who was sitting extremely still and was very straight sitting. Her body language had changed dramatically, and Clarke could see bullets of sweat running down her temples.

 

The Commander smacked Anya hard on the back "Come on Anya if you don't like her this will be easy, loosen up."

 

The blonde leaned over to the commander and whispered into her ear.

“I bet two shots of the spirit that she won’t be able to do it.”

 

The commander growled quietly at the blonde “Deal, but so that you know I can’t stop thinking about you.”

That’s when Clarke felt the Commander’s teeth nibble at her ear, the blonde nearly jumped straight onto the alpha, as every inch of her body felt a tingle rush through it. She slowly leant back, with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, trying to calm her brain that was doing backflips.

 

Raven had already moved over to the other alpha and licked her lips. She moved gradually towards the alpha pressing her lips just under Anya’s ear, then another mid neck and one final one just above her collarbone. Anya was like a statue; she didn’t flinch at all and Clarke’s jaw dropped further.

“Get fucked you were able to sit through that,” said Clarke with a slightly loud tone.

 

Anya breathed out heavily as Raven's lips moved away “I didn’t want to strip down, but by god was that difficult” she turned her eyes towards the Beta “Your lips are so soft and… “Anya shook her head “and yeah.”

 

Clarke laughed a little

“And yeah” she mimicked

 

Raven smacked the blonde

“Be nice; I bet you couldn’t sit still with the Commander kissing your neck, so shut it.” 

 

“She makes a valid point Clarke, and you owe me two shots” added the Commander as she passed the bottle to the Blonde

 

“You both can go get fucked,” said Clarke as she tilted her head back and knocked back quite a bit of the bottle. The liquid burned down her throat and she felt her stomach churn a little, but she wanted to get more drunk, she wasn’t confident enough yet and she could still feel her sober thoughts holding her back. She didn’t want to be held back, she wanted to let loose a little and finally have some fun, since alcohol was but a luxury aboard the ark, well good alcohol.

 

Some of the crew had found ways to make alcohol that got them drunk, but it always tasted horrible and gave everyone terrible hangovers. Clarke had tried it once and threw up all of the next day, so after that, she never touched that horrid liquid again, but the spirits that the commander had were so smooth and just slipped down her throat so nicely, apart from the slight burn it was a beautiful thing to have.

 

“Woah Sky girl, we don’t want to have to hold your hair back later when you puke up your guts, I mean you could ruin that beautiful top you’re wearing” Said Raven

 

Clarke looked over at the commander, back at Raven

“You make a valid point Raven.”

 

Clarke wrapped her fingers around the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head and threw it on the commander’s bed. It landed lightly on her side.

“What a good shot,” she said turning around to the others

 

“That’s one way to solve the issue” whispered Raven looking stunned at the blonde

“I think I might join you though Omega.”

 

Raven took another swig of the spirit and pulled her top off too. She winked over at the Omega, who winked back and giggled.

 

Clarke looked over at the Commander who was rebellious to keep her eyes up, so the blonde decided to make things fun, she leant forward, edging herself closer to the commander, which pushed her bra down and exposed her breasts more. The Omega grabbed the Commander's face and kissed her cheek. She held herself close for a few more seconds to whisper into the Commander's ear

 

“All I’m thinking about is you bending me over on the bank of the pond too” The blonde bit her lip, making sure the Commander saw every move her teeth made and added, “But with a lot less clothing.”

 

Clarke leant back, watching as the Commander twitched and pressed her legs together, no doubt trying to subside the rush of arousal that Clarke’s words had just caused. The Omega, however, was extremely proud of herself, she wanted to tease the Commander, so she did. Her words had just flowed out of her lips.

 

A deep growl emitted from the Commander’s lips as they snarled at the blonde, who was happily smiling back at the Commander.

“You deserved that” 

 

“How on earth did I deserve that, I’ll show you later what you deserve.”

 

“Oh, is that a threat or a promise Commander?”

 

The commander growled low

“Both.”

 

“You two need to just get your tension out” Blurted Raven

 

“I’d say the same for you too Raven,” said Clarke, as she rolled her eyes at the Beta that was clearly trying to be a smartass.

 

The two continued to banter with each other as the tent swayed as a hard gust of wind crashed through the village, and yet the village still stood silent and waited for the fog to clear. Most of the clan were huddled up together; some decided it would be a time-consuming idea to train while others drank but most just quietly talked to each other. 

 

It was something out of a horror movie, when the village would fall this silent and how the air around it was still covered in a light-yellow fog that had a deadly consequence for anyone that got caught in it.

 

The two were still mocking each other when another gust slammed into the side of the tent, shaking the wood posts and caused the girls to quiet down a little

 

The commander couldn’t help but laugh at both their worried faces over the wind

“We are fine in here; this always happens after the fog, who’s turn was it again?”

 

Anya stretched out her arms and cracked her neck loudly

“It’s my turn and guess what Heda, Truth or Dare?”

 

The Commander grabbed the bottle next to her, pushed it to her lips and took a swig. She placed it back down and looked over at the blue eyes staring up at her

“I would say dare, but I don’t think…”

 

“Don’t be weak Lexa.” 

 

The light drunken voice had called out the Commander, and it sent a growl erupting from the Commander’s lips, who wasn’t pleased with the drunken Omega for calling her weak

 

“I’m not weak Clarke, but I’ll say Dare then if it makes you happy.”

 

The blonde smiled from ear to ear

“Thoroughly.”

 

“I’ve never seen anyone call you weak… and live after it, well done Blondie, but my dare is…” The Alpha clasped her hands and rubbed them together as if her idea for the Commander’s dare was evil.

 

Clarke knew Anya now had the ability to get back at her, for making her sit through Raven teasing her. Clarke also knew that this dare would most likely involve her doing some to the Commander, which she knew might not end well, both Alpha’s were amazingly controlled, but the blonde doubted much more could keep them at bay. As both her and Raven both had their tops off, Clarke wasn't one to be up herself, but she could tell both their bodies were enjoyable to look at.

 

With a quick glance, Clarke could see the Commander and Anya both trying hard not to stare. It caused a small smile to form on the Blonde's face.

 

“I dare you to receive a lap dance from Blondie, and if a certain somebody gets hard, you have to sit naked for the rest of the game.”

 

Clarke’s brain just screamed the word fuck. She knew this dare would challenge the alpha’s control like never before. The Omega knew the pond scene between them was intense and daring, but this time both of them had alcohol through their systems and this time Clarke knew she wouldn’t let the alpha off lightly. This was Clarke’s turn to get back at the Alpha after she teased her and pushed her limits in the pond.

 

How she held Clarke against her and did as she pleased. How she used her strength to capture the Clarke in her grip and torment. Clarke could feel those muscular arm tensing around her body as she fought against every will not to submit to the Commander right now. To get on her knees and beg for the frustration to end. How it gripped onto her with every ounce, corrupting her every thought.

 

“Take a seat Lexa” said the Blonde with the evilest grin on her face, gesturing her hand towards a chair.

 

Clarke heard the Commander mutter the word control and all Clarke thought was ‘You will lose it very soon, very soon indeed’ The blonde took to her feet, and her breath was already getting heavy. She could feel the sweat droplets slowly sliding down her forehead and onto her temples. Clarke breathed in, tugging at the chair under the Commander’s desk and moving it further into the middle. Her ears perked up as she heard the commander take a seat behind her.

 

The blonde glanced over at the beta and then back at the commander

“Hang on one second.”

 

She quickly walked back over to the beta, grabbed the clear liquid from her and let it run down her throat. It did burn at first, but the smooth liquid tasted delicious, placing the bottle back into Raven’s hands and tapping her lightly on the shoulder “Thanks for that, I needed it.”

 

“I think the Commander is going to need more than you” muttered Anya who was already slightly chuckling with Raven.

 

Clarke tossed them both a glare, which made them shut up momentarily. The blonde turned back to the Commander who was still, very still but Clarke knew she was bubbling with anticipation. The way her breath was heavier, how her body gripped to the chair, how her hands pressed hard into the wood and how her dark green eyes never left the blonde’s.

 

Clarke had no idea how this dance would go, there was no music for her to use and she had an audience too. The alcohol was doing its job, by giving her a slight boost in confidence but she let the butterflies in her stomach calm down with a deep breath in and moved her body slowly towards the commander.

 

She moved with her hands running them up the sides of her body, giving the Commander a peek at the bare skin when her hands would move the shirt. Clarke grabbed each of the Commander’s legs, spread them roughly, bending in-between them and then rising gently, rubbing her breasts and then her hips across the Commander heat. She then slammed the Commander’s legs back to together and then smoothly placing herself on top of the Commander’s lap, with both her legs draped on each side.

 

The blonde grabbed the back of the Commander long braided hair, pulling her head back and running her soft lips up her neck. Clarke's hips started too, moving back and forth on the Commander’s lap. She pulled her head back even harder, using her teeth this time to just form a slight mark on the Commander’s neck. Her hands released on the Commander’s hair, using them to grab her hands instead, placing them on either side of her neck and then running them slowly down her body. Firstly, over her perfectly perky breasts, then down her toned stomach and finally to rest them on her hips, which were still moving back and forth.

 

Clarke looked up to see the dark green eyes that were once there were now pure black. The commander’s jaw had slightly propped opened, little huffs of air followed by growls were escaping her lips, and the blonde couldn’t help but grin. The growls from the Commander caused Clarke’s nipples to erect, and her arousal was growing immensely, but she continued to grind her hips and butt across the Commander’s lap.

 

With the Commander's jaw slightly opened, Clarke just wanted to latch onto them with her teeth, but those black eyes just watched her. They drilled into her and made everything feel wrong and dirty. Clarke felt dirty for what she was doing to the Commander, but by god did it make her feel good. 

 

Clarke slowly removed herself from the chair, spinning around and bend over in front of the Commander. She smacked her bum hard and then started to rub it. The Commander eyes closed and Clarke quickly turned around and placed her lips centimetres away from the Commanders. The Commander’s eyes shot open, and Clarke felt a twinge of pain run through her lower lip.

 

The Commander had bitten down on her lip, and those black eyes just watched Clarke struggle. Everything around them had stopped, the wind had calmed down, and the smell of death was no longer grasping at Clarke’s every sense. Raven’s voice broke their moment apart, and the Commander’s teeth slipped away.

 

“I believe the fog has finally lifted.”

 

Clarke turned around to the Beta and Alpha

“I was starting to enjoy myself too.”

 

Clarke turned herself back to the Commander, placing a soft kiss on her neck and whispering into the Commander’s ear

“Maybe next time you can help me get out of my clothes.”

 

Raven was already on her feet when Clarke turned away from the Commander once more

“Let’s go for a walk Sky girl; some fresh air would do my drunken ass some good”

 

Clarke shook her head at the honestly of the Beta, slightly laughing under her breath as she realised how much of a light-weight Raven really was.

“Alright Raven, let’s go, let’s leave these Alphas to go destroy things…” Clarke glanced back at the commander, winking at her “and let out their frustration.”

 

“Maybe I would prefer to let it out on you.”

 

The Commander’s deep voice rippled through the blonde, causing her to smirk and get Goosebumps. Her heart started beating faster, and she managed a few words as a reply

 

“Maybe later, first I have to look after my drunken friend, because if I leave her with Anya, who knows what Raven would do.”     

 

“I’ll wait for later then” Said the Commander as she rose from the chair that Clarke had just given a lap dance on. “Come Anya. We need to go look over the village and check the outposts.”

 

Clarke watched as both Alphas rose, pulled their jackets on and moved swiftly out of the tent without another word said.

 

“Never will I let you play games like that again” Said the Blonde

 

Raven laughed

“You will because you enjoyed it as much as the Commander did.”

 

Clarke glanced down at the drunken Beta and hardly being able to keep her eyes open.

“Alright, let’s get you out into the fresh air and then put you to bed.” The blonde moved swiftly over to the Commander's bed grabbing her top and then the Beta's on the floor "But first I think we need these"

 

Both girls managed to pull their tops on, and the beta reached out with her hand sluggishly, and Clarke quickly took hold of it, pulling Raven to her feet.

“Wrap an arm around me…”

 

Raven quickly followed the Omegas instructions and Clarke took most of the Betas weight. They then moved towards the entrance of the tent and were instantly greeted by the sun. Its brightness forced them both to cover their eyes, but deep down they were grateful for the sudden warmth that rolled through their limbs.

 

Clarke’s eyes squinted in the light, her vision blurred but slowly she made out structures and people. The village was alive once more; people had come out of their safe havens to continue once again living and see what must be done after the fog attack.

 

The blonde hummed to herself, running every memory through her once still thoughts, thinking of Lexa, thinking of Raven, thinking of the burning sensation running down her throat, thinking of the thrill and arousal she gained from finally being confident in front of the daring Commander. Clarke was a little embarrassed at how far the alcohol pushed her, but at the same time she was pleased with what had aspired between them both, and maybe this was finally the breaking point for the Commander to finally take her to bed.

 

“Thank you Sky girl” Mumbled the beta, slumped over the omegas shoulder.

 

“It’s okay Raven, shall we just sit up in the clearing next to the village?”

 

With a slight nod, the blonde knew the Beta just needed to sit down and collect herself. Clarke thrust her left side a little higher, trying to regain a better grip around the Beta’s hip and walking further out of the village. Once they had cleared the last tent, Clarke continued to walk a bit further to make sure no one could hear them, and she motioned for the beta to sit.

 

“Let me just take a quick second”

 

Raven pushed lightly off the blonde, moving a few steps away and then emptying what was left in her stomach. Clarke took a few steps over

“Don’t you come any closer” Said Raven “I’ve got this and it’s kinda gross and needed to be done.”

 

Clarke chuckled and took a seat in the cool grass. She ran her hand over the tips, it tickled her palm, but it calmed her a little. The soft feeling was a nice change for her mind to take hold of everything that was happening, that was about to happening and everything that had happened.

 

Raven stumbled back over to the blonde and took a heavy seat next to her.

“That somewhat made me feel 10 times better”

 

“Just don’t breathe in my direction” Chuckled the blonde, pushing the Beta down into the grass

“But what an interesting time…”

 

“Yeah well that lap dance was pretty hot” Raven paused, raising her head to look at the blonde “I mean Anya and I were both discussing the continued effect your having on the Commander.”

 

Clarke smiled softly, pulling out some of the grass and flicking the soil away. She ran her fingers over the coarse side and then the smooth side, it felt nice.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes and threw a leaf that rested next to her at Clarke. It hardly even made the distance and floated leisurely to the ground. The blonde just looked at the dried leaf and then back at the Beta

“Good throw”

 

“Whatever Clarke” sarcastically said Raven as she scooted her body closer to Clarke “Just admit it”

 

“I’ll admit it when you admit you like Anya” Clarke's eyes darted back to the Beta lying down next to her “You two couldn’t keep your eyes off each other”

 

Raven slightly sat herself up “Stop trying to change the subject to me, you like the Commander, and the Commander likes you. Get it over it and do something about it.”

 

Clarke decided to join the beta, laying back and closing her eyes to feel the cool kiss of the grass under her. “You know the whole village is meant to think we have mated” a light grunt exited the blonde’s lips “But I don’t think our sexual tension as ever been so… well…. So, intense”

 

Raven chuckled “Well you did just give her a mighty fine Lap Dance, I’d be wanting you all the time too.”

 

Clarke hummed faintly and opened her eyes to watch the clouds dance across the sky. She was on Earth; she had been granted an opportunity to be happy finally and to have a proper home. She could be the mate of the Commander, which would mean a high level of respect would be given to her by many of the people she would meet on the ground, Lexa could show her all the wonders of Earth, and she could finally see things instead of just reading them in books.

 

The idea of running her lips across the Commander chiselled jaw, across her firm stomach and her harden arousal made Clarke tremble slightly. She wanted the Commander and everything she had to offer. The leadership, the strength, the respect and most of all the safety. Clarke would finally have an alpha to protect her, and the Commander seemed like the type of Alpha that would do anything to protect their mate.

 

“I should go find the Commander and finally end this tension”

 

Raven opened her eyes and peered over at the blonde. “Okay, but I doubt they will be back from their duties yet, just relax here for a little bit” The beta rolled over onto her belly and swung an arm over Clarke “Nap a little, we need it”

 

As the Beta nestled herself into a comfortable position next to Clarke, her eyes followed Raven's, and she dozed off quickly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you two!”

 

A voice erupted through Clarke’s dreams of Lexa and she shot straight up. It was Octavia.

 

“I’ve been worried sick about you both, but you’ve both just been napping!”

 

Raven stirred next to Clarke, as she rubbed her eyes and tried to construct a sentence for Octavia.

 

“Octavia…”

 

“Next time find me before you run off to nap” Octavia grumbled, “I was so bored, Lincoln had to help the Commander with some duties.”

 

Clarke blinked hard, trying to gain more control of her sleepy brain “Octavia, we got really drunk, I gave the Commander a lap dance and Raven got really sick.”

 

Octavia’s eyes widened “You danced on the Heda?” 

 

Raven laughed into the ground “Yep, and it was fucking hot too, should have been there Octavia.”

 

Clarke got to her feet quickly, knowing a layer of questions were now coming from Octavia “No more talk of this” The blonde pointed over at the village, realising she needed information and spun back around to the Omega “Where is the Commander?”

 

“Last I heard they were returning to the Village, so I’d say she would be back in her tent within an hour?... maybe” Shrugged Octavia

 

“Right” Clarke point at Raven “She’s your problem now, I have to go get something I’ve been craving for a while.”

 

“I’m not a problem **CLARKE!** ” yelled Raven as the Blonde sprinted towards the village.

 

Clarke had a thousand thoughts running through her head, like what on earth she was going to do when the Commander got back. She figured she would just do whatever came to mind and just go with it.

 

* * *

 

** Translator:  **

Onya chit laik yu doing hir? – Anya what are you doing here

 

Ai came looking… Yu’re ai heda - I came looking… You’re my Commander

 

A story go nodotaim – A story for another time

 

Heda - Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. It's time to get down and dirty now.   
> Thanks for reading again, Kudos and Comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> While writing this chapter i enjoyed listening to 'Way down we go by Kaleo' 
> 
> Sorry about this late update, exams are near which mean heaps of assignments are due! Im looking forward to writing the next chapter and im sure your all eager to read it. Thank you again
> 
> Kira xx


	8. - Tension -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy sinning x

_My mind raced through an abundance of thoughts. The girl I had come to know, the girl I had grown to want, the girl I had desired since I first laid my eyes on her, was now on top of me, grinding fiercely into my lap and it took every ounce of control I had not to do horrible things. Her fixed eyes never left mine, as they watched every movement, I felt has if a burning desire was bubbling inside me, it was clawing at my soul, begging my primal instincts to come tearing out. It was daring me to snap my control and break loose, let the animal out of the cage, let it free, let it free on Clarke._

_I felt my eyes change as if everything I visioned right now corrupted with my animal impulse, everything I could see had a dark twist to it, and I enjoyed it. I watched her move on me; her soft lips parted as if they wanted to breath in my aroma and it made me catch my breath praying she didn't smell my pheromones seeping out. I felt the liquid churning in my stomach, it was making me weak, it was making my control slip away, and something unfathomable within me was taking over, the animal within me. I took a deep breath holding in what I had left; I knew I had to control myself, I knew she feared the darkness that roamed my body._

_Clarke knew how hard it was for me right now and I could see it in her intense blue eyes, but unlike other omegas she was different. She wanted to defy my commands, she wanted to press my buttons, she wanted to test my level of control, my limits and I knew this is why I wanted her so badly. Clarke didn’t just beg to have me; she didn’t just roll over and do anything I wanted. She stood up for what she believed in and sometimes I could see a little alpha in her. I could see the way her body acted around me, the way it carved around my alpha dominance, she wanted to tease and play with the amount of control I'd give her. She just wanted to play games with me, but by gods was I enjoying it, as I continued to fuel her._

_My ears perked up a little; I could hear the wind pushing its way through the fog and slowly moving it on. I didn’t want this to end though; I felt her hips grind on top my legs once more. 'No fog, stay I want her!' my mind yelled. I had no idea why I hadn’t just taken her for myself yet; she was serving herself for me to devour. My hands had stayed beside me, I knew I had such high respect for her, and it astonished me at some times._

_That’s when I felt Clarke pull off me, I nearly broke my silence to commander her back, I wanted her back on me, so I bit down hard on my tongue, but she soon revealed it wasn’t the end. I watched her body bend over in front of me, teasing me, she knew this would boil inside me, it racked down my insides. Clarke knew I wanted her bent over on the edge of the pond, and she knew I wanted to take her like this. Her hands hit the soft flesh of her butt and then she rubbed, slowly. I wanted to punish her for what she was doing; I would remember to discipline her and I would punish her in this position. I would bend her over gradually, whispering for her to get on her hands and knees._

_I would then pull her bum higher and reveal her heat to my desire. My hands would, however, do something very different. I would raise my right hand and say “One” bringing my hand down on her flesh, not too hard but hard enough for it to sting lightly. “Two” another smack and finally “Three”. Her butt would be red, my hand would be stinging, but I wouldn’t stop there. With a quick flip, she’d be on her back, begging for me to enter her but this was my turn to determine when she received anything. It was my turn to show her what it meant to disobey me and to tease me._

_At that point, I hadn’t realised my eyes had closed while I imagined the punishment I would inflict on the Omega in front of me, and that’s when I felt her breath close to my lips. I wanted to see her, I opened my eyes, and that’s when my control slipped a little. I lashed out, catching her bottom lip in-between my teeth, sinking them in and tasting her. I could see the pain edge into her eyes, it made my body tingle, but I released my jaw as a voice broke the silence._

_“I believe the fog has finally lifted.”_

_I barely let my eyes waver from the blonde as she turned towards the others_

_“I was starting to enjoy myself too.”_

_Her words tore through my mind; I felt my body twitch under her, as she turned back to me and planted her soft lips upon my neck. I could feel the warmth from her lips transfer into my body, it was like lava pouring through me, and I knew it was melting into me. She then moved her lips up to my ear, and I felt her breath on my ear, it sent shivers down my spine._

_“Maybe next time you can help me get out of my clothes.”_

_I watched her body peel away from me, and I could feel my arms wanting to hold her back. They just wanted her, I breathed out heavily, grasping for what control I had left and racking over all the thoughts I had. My jaw twitched a little, and I could feel a raging pulse through the growing bulge in-between my legs. I was thoroughly grateful that Clarke had already gotten to her feet or else she might have felt it._

_“Let’s go for a walk sky girl, and some fresh air would do my drunken ass some good”_

_I watched as the two spoke, feeling an emptiness in my lap and I couldn’t comprehend why I wanted this omega so badly. My animal instincts always captured my want for omegas but Clarke, Clarke was different, and I liked different._

_“Alright Raven, let’s go and leave these Alphas to go destroy things…”_

_Clarke turned towards me, her eyes piercing my attention._

_“and let out their frustration.”_

_I felt the words flow out of my mouth, but they were meant for my mind only_

_“Maybe I would prefer to let it out on you.”_

_My body heat increased as the blonde continued to flaunt herself to me, proving to me how badly I wanted this not so obedient Omega._

_“Maybe later, first I have to look after my drunken friend, because if I leave her with Anya, who knows what Raven would do.”_

_I smirked at the blonde’s ability to taunt her friend constantly, but before I never let the blonde out of my sight again, I quickly realised that my people and village must be attended to first.The fog was a dangerous weapon; I prayed that no one had been caught out in it, but recently there had been more and more people perishing to it._

_“I’ll wait for later then” I rose from my chair, knowing I once again had the full attention of Clarke, as my dominating presence took over. I shot a glance towards Anya_

_“Come Anya. We need to go look over the village and check the outposts.”_

_I moved towards the entrance, pulling my jacket on and exiting. The moment the fresh air kissed at my heated body I took back the control Clarke had taken, as the chill set my body back to its original self. I felt the lingering absence of my weapon and motioned for Anya to follow me._

_“So that was interesting.” said Anya as she quickly moved beside me_

_“Interesting doesn’t even come close to describing the events that just passed. And don’t think I’ll quickly forget that you dared Clarke to torment me.”_

_I felt the Omegas hip grinding against mine once more and nearly lost my balance as I walked._

_“By the looks of it…”_

_“Don’t finish that sentence Anya” I snapped_

_A moment of silence crept in as we continued our walk towards the barracks, I reached out for the door, swinging it open and there it was, my sword, polished and clean. I wrapped my fingers around the hilt and slowly pulled it halfway out of the sheath. It glimmered in the light, and it made me feel safe once more. I hastily tied it around my waist and turned to Anya who was waiting patiently outside. I took a couple of steps outside and huffed loudly._

_“Anya, this girl…... She's captured me” I breathed out and rubbed the back of my head._

_Anya looked at me and grabbed my shoulder hard._

_“I get it.” Her hand slipped away as she bowed her head “These Skaikru are intoxicating.”_

_“Well fuck, what shit Alphas we are” I cursed as I punched Anya’s arm._

_“Heda” bowed a passing warrior_

_I nodded respectively and continued our patrol._

_“It’s funny, how we can be such destructive and strong beasts, let a simple beta or omega can stop us in our tracks. What a funny world we live in” chuffed Anya_

_“Heda,” Said a villager exiting their home_

_My hand wondered to the hilt of my blade, resting there and it eased my mind. I felt the power I always had returned to my stride, as my back straightened and my jaw hardened._

_“We must not speak of this again Anya, and my people cannot know the weakness Clarke has brought to me. They must see her as my mate, and that is all. She is not one of us yet, and that's how my people will see it.” I turned my gaze towards my fellow Alpha, my second in charge and spoke softly “I cannot have what happened to Costia happen to Clarke, the coalition is fragile, and I will never be able to trust the ice nation. They are cruel people.”_

_“I understand Heda, you were once my second, and I will protect you and your mate until I die” She slammed her hand into her chest, showing me the sign of respect and loyalty._

_I knew Anya was one of the only people I could truly trust with this type of information, and anyone else might use it to exploit me. I remembered the day I was delivered her fingers, and I remembered the day I was delivered her hands, but the day I was delivered her head was the day I will never forget. My guards didn’t stand a chance when my animal instincts broke out; I remember grabbing my sword as rage took over. Costia was mine, and her beauty and grace never deserved the death she was dealt. She was in that situation because I fell in love with her and it made me weak. They tortured her for any information she had on me, but her love and loyalty kept me safe, yet my strength and command could not keep her safe, I failed her as a mate, and I failed her as her first love._

_My hands trembled on the hilt of my sword. I gripped it harder and harder until my knuckles were white. One day I would avenge Costia, one day I would deliver the killing blow to strike the Ice Queens head from her shoulders, but until then, my people must come first, and this coalition was keeping the peace._

_My eyes scanned the village as I watched my village and it's people return to their normal lives. It was a peaceful time, the coalition I had built kept each clan from killing each other as we had a more powerful enemy to worry about._

_“Heda” bowed a guard_

_The fog was becoming more often, and still, people were dying because of it. As the Commander, I needed to stop it; I knew generals and ambassadors were started to waver their trust in me._

_“HEDA HEDA! Come quickly.”_

_The loud yelling erupted through my thoughts as I immediately broke out into a run, with Anya at my side we hurried towards the cries. We rounded the last few houses and came face to face with a small crowd of villagers._

_“Lincoln… what happened?” asked Anya as the tall, dark alpha turned to face them but as his body turned it revealed the bodies of four women. Their bodies were covered in burns, and one of them still breathed. I knelt down beside the dying woman, placing my hand atop her chest and whispered “Yu gonplei ste odon”_

_I then drove my dagger into the side of her neck, soon, her chest stopped rising, and her breath fell silent. I glanced up at Lincoln. “Chit happened and have we found anymore?_

_As I rose, Lincoln spoke, “We don’t know how they got caught out, the horn should have given everyone enough time" he paused for a short moment and lowered his head "Another two children were found in the smoke hut. I think they got separated from their parents and thought the hut was secure.”_

_I grumbled “Notify the families and then burn the bodies. Anya stay here and help Lincoln. I must check the border.”_

_“Yes, Heda” Bowed Anya and Lincoln_

_I sheathed my dagger, swiping my jacket out of the way and progressed towards the border. My blood was at boiling point, another six dead, the total of deaths since the fog started has been more than I wanted to count and I grew angry at the thought of ever seeing someone I knew personally. Clarke’s burnt body entered my vision I saw her dying in front of me and I just couldn’t handle this anymore. I broke out into a light jog as I headed towards the guard posts praying the exercise would calm my growing frustration._

* * *

 

Clarke rushed back to camp eager to find the Commander, and her body was already anticipating the feeling of finally having Lexa. Her eyes lightened as the sunlight touched them while they continued to scan the village for the dark-haired alpha that would steal her away from all these terrible events and dreadful thoughts. 

 

She wondered the world around her as she passed through the village, people returning to their daily habits or jobs, many warriors were seen jogging around the village checking on most of the villagers they passed, and it made Clarke feel like this was a place she could truly call home. The way they all look out for each other and continue to support on another, no doubt this type of loyalty came from the formation of the Commander. Someone that stood above all else, the one true leader for them all, someone they could follow into battle without hesitation and someone who would always put them first.

 

That’s when the chiselled body of the Commander nearly knocked Clarke straight off her feet. A gush of air was pushed out of the blonde’s lungs from the sudden impact, and she felt the hard grab of the Commander’s hands wrapping around her arm and quickly balancing her once more.

 

The commander's hand tightened as her teeth gritted together “Clarke what on earth are you doing out here!”

 

Clarke knew that Lexa wasn't in the right mood for anything and her clumsy self just tipped her over. The tone of her voice was deeper, and she snarled after her voice had broken off. The blonde felt her body stiffen under the embarrassment of stumbling into the Commander in this way. “I’m sorry...” whimpered the blonde, peeling her arm away from the Commander hardened grip “I did come to find you, but I’ll go wait in our tent.”

 

The Commander’s eyes nearly tore through her, the darkness that filled them scared Clarke, and it wasn’t the same person she was with moments ago, something had happened and the blonde knew this wasn’t the time to start barking back for the rude attitude she just received. She lowered her eyes, feeling the terrible guilt sink into her body as she stepped aside.

 

“Continue ai scout en report kom onya” snapped the Commander as Clarke moved on past them.

 

“En dont bother me taim further notice”

 

Clarke continued to hear the words the Commander spoke to her warriors as she shoved her hands in her pocket and slowly retreated away, disappointed with how things went.

 

“I guess reality sucks” muttered the blonde under her breath

 

She had fallen for an Alpha that had so many other duties that would come first, and Clarke knew it would be better to accept that now instead of hoping for the day she would come first. Her feet dragged slightly, trudging her tired still slightly drunken body along. She didn't have much further to walk until she had reached the Commander's tent.

 

Clarke knew she shouldn't think about it at all, think about her at all but she couldn't help herself. Her mind was racing with the ideas of the Commander, even after the way she spoke to her, Clarke still begged for a single touch. Just one touch could send all this frustration and tension away. She could feel it boiling away under her skin, she just wanted to scratch her skin away and release it all into the world.

 

As the sun was beginning to heat up, the soft heat was pulling droplets of sweat on Clarke’s forehead and between her breasts, but she kept trudging along, hoping to see the red tent beaming on the horizon.

“Do you wish what I wish, Clarke?”

 

Clarke almost jumped out of her skin, when the familiar voice came tumbling out of the silent void. Her eyes flew behind her, and when she did, she came face to face with the Commander. Clarke could see that her green eyes were at war with her emotions, they battled for anger, worry, affection, but most of all her tone is riddled with power.

 

The blonde’s heart jumps at the sight of her, it has always jumped hard in her chest when she gets the honour to look upon such a creation, but that thrill is swept away with sadness as Clarke realises the embarrassment the alpha caused her but moments ago.

 

“What do you want” Clarke drawls as she continues on her path towards the tent where she should have stayed the whole time. Her heart is pounding again, with so much force she can hardly hear the thoughts that run through her head screaming at her, asking why on earth she is turning away from the person she was so eager to find.

 

“I can see your mad at me.” Says the Commander from behind

 

“What do you want, Lexa?” Clarke bites out, and the words seem the gather a rather ghastly tone, one that the blonde never wished.

 

“I want an answer” Replies the Commander. Clarke can tell that the person trailing behind her is acting a lot like a Commander and not like Lexa. Not like the Lexa she normally gets in her presence.

 

“What the hell type of a question was it though…. I mean” Clarke threw her hands into the air and huffed loudly, turning around to face the Commander once more “I mean… Do you wish what I wish?... how on earth am I supposed to know what you wish LEXA! One minute we’re nearly fucking in a pond and then a tent, next minute you're treating me like one of your pets… what am I Lexa?” the words came spilling out, and Clarke couldn’t help the rage that had suddenly built up inside her. 

 

The Commander’s gaze was fierce and determined, and despite the sudden outburst from Clarke, it made her skin crawl. She feels trapped once more, knowing that the gaze is evaluating everything that runs across Clarke’s face.

 

“I’ll word my question a little better then" the Commander paused "From the moment I bumped into you in the village, I realised I had made a terrible mistake, so I couldn’t help myself but follow you, trying to figure out the best way to ask it, but since my first attempt failed” The commander took a step closer to Clarke, her black eyes watched Clarke’s “Do you want me as badly as I fucking want you”

 

As the words spilt from the Commander’s lips, Clarke knew this was Lexa speaking again but she swallowed hard, and it stung a little as her throat had dried up. She shuffles her feet slightly, clenching her fists and trying to keep herself calm but the arousal was already creeping in. Clarke squeezed her hands harder. “Yes, but how dare you speak to me like that in front of your guards.”

 

“I will make up for that soon, but that's a yes?” The Commander immediately responds with one eyebrow arching up, keeping a watchful eye upon the Blonde “You do want me as badly as I want you.”

 

“Yes” Croaked the Blonde, as the Commander suddenly took hold of this situation, Clarke slightly swore to herself at how easy it was for the Commander to take control over her. But deep down the blonde knew she just wanted to be touched.

 

“I do apologise for what happened before, and I shall discuss it with you what happened in more detail after…” The commander’s eyebrow perked up as her eyes scanned up and down the Blonde, leaving the final part of her sentence open. It was racking at Clarke’s mind, she wanted to know what was going to happen, what the Commander had planned, but Clarke felt her knees shake as she continued to stand silently, in front of the one person she had been craving for so long, and it was finally out in the air. She yearned for the contract it had felt like a million days without her, the tension and the frustration that had lead them to this. Clarke was almost ready to beg the Commander to just take one more step, but that’s when her lips parted   

 

“Ai teik yu nau” The Commander whispered and Clarke glanced up unsure of what the commander just spoke, quickly taking a mental note to learn their language so there was no longer a barrier. She hadn’t heard the Commander move, but she was only steps away, maybe one or two, it felt like there was an invisible force pulling them together. Another step. Clarke could feel the hot breath of the Commander upon her lips.

 

Something awoke within the Commander, something that had laid dormant for longer than she could remember, a powerful instinct. Clarke could see the conflict raging on inside the Alpha standing inches from her, she could see the Commander begging her instincts to stay at bay, but that’s when her scent shifted within the air and Clarke took a large breath in. A massive arousal surge washed over her body, as if the Commander had hooked her claws into her, it made the blonde sway slightly towards the desiring scent.

 

“Not here Clarke” growled the Commander from baring teeth. “Come Follow me.”

 

Clarke needed no other instructions, and she turned quickly almost chasing the Commander. Clarke could feel her clit hardening and swell from the response she had just felt from the Alpha's scent. Never had she experienced such a powerful surge, it must have meant something finally snapped within the Commander, maybe she would get her wish after all.

 

They neared the tent, and two guards were already posted outside.  “Bants” snapped the Commander towards them. As Clarke quickly took her chance to duck inside, followed eagerly by the Alpha.

 

“Clarke… I” For a moment, the Commander words stopped mid-sentence, as the Omega turned to face the darkened Alpha. Clarke’s hair was glimmering in the soft glows of the candles nearby, the sudden cloud cover had forced the light from the day causing the candles to have that much more effect. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and the Commander was unable to stop herself from progressing down her curved body. The commander knew she was staring but there wasn’t anything she could do to stop, Clarke was very fascinating.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke soft voice broke the silence that had been drawn between them, like the sweetest sound it ran rings around the Alpha, but the Commander was now softly smiling, and her cheeks flushed with colour. A growl escaped as the Commander could feel her clit already extending and forming a thicker shaft. She gripped her palms tightly trying to regain control from the scent that was pooling from the Omega. The commander’s eyes were black and all Clarke could do was whimper.

 

If the Commander had any remaining control she was begging it to come forth, she needed this to be well thought out, she imagined surging forward and taking the blonde in her rough grip, kissing her keenly. Wait no… better. She would use her teeth against the soft skin upon the omega’s neck, digging in and leaving a mighty bite mark, or maybe dropping to her knees suddenly and tasting the growing arousal in-between Clarke’s legs.

 

“Lexa…” Clarke whimpered again, this time it was mixed with concern. The blonde took a step forward. The Commander broke free from her thoughts and fell heavily back into the powerful surge of Clarke’s scent. She couldn’t recall the last time a scent was this powerful. Costia’s heat was always extremely difficult, but this was utterly different. Clarke was a new to this land, she was from the sky, and she hardly knew her, but for some reason the girl in front of her drove her alpha instincts to a primal level, cutting through her layers of control with ease.

 

Clarke could feel her skin burning, and it's only cure was the touch of the Alpha in front of her, their scents were causing problems already. With a sudden surge of pheromones Clarke seized the back of the Alpha’s neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. The Commander’s lips were warm and rough, demanding so much from Clarke and she was drowning in the swelling scent coming from the Alpha. She thought her legs were about to give in when she felt the Commander’s tongue slide into her mouth, filling her mouth with the raw desire.

 

The last thing Clarke could remember was her fingers threading through the Commander’s braided hair and pulling her in. She had felt such a rush for finally taking the next move, the rush of kissing the Commander and having the tension between them cave. Clarke felt her whole-body tremble as the Commander pressed their bodies together with force, her muscles packed a powerful grip as Clarke used what strength she had to grip harder at the back of Lexa’s neck.

 

The throb between her legs was making their lips not enough, she wanted to be filled, she wanted to be stretched, and she wanted it now. She managed to rip her lips from the Commander’s, seeing what was close enough, what was suitable enough for her to be fucked on. Her eyes fell onto the war table, but before she could sway their bodies towards it, she found herself being pushed backwards, falling hard into the dresser behind her. Her shoulders hit the solid wood, with the swift movement from the Commander had Clarke was pinned, Clarke was no longer in control.

 

Clarke whimpered softly as the Commander latched onto her soft skin, moving her lips from her collarbone, up her neck and behind her ear. Her hot mouth sent burning pulses through the Omega's body, as she continued to feel Lexa’s teeth gnaw back down her neck. The Commander managed to graze over the softest skin upon the Omega’s neck, feeling her quickened pulse beneath her lips as she fumbled to release Clarke from her top.

 

With her fingers, she wrapped them around the bottom of the Omega’s top and ripped hard. The clothing tore down the middle, exposing Clarke’s bare skin and bra. With their lips apart, the Commander managed a few words “turn the fuck raun”

Clarke felt her brows furrow as she tried to understand, “turn the fuck around Clarke” came the Commander's firm voice.

 

Without a blink of hesitation Clarke did as she was told. Feeling her torn clothing pulled from her body, along with the pressure her bra caused, she was topless and her nipples pressed into the wooden dresser, as they became more erect. The Omega could feel something warm and firm growing behind her, and it was pushing hard against her bum It caused the Omega to release another surge of arousal, causing the Alpha slam their bodies together.  

 

“Fuck me Clarke, I’m already hard for you” growled the Alpha into the ear of the whimpering Omega. The thought of finally being claimed scared the Blonde, but she never wanted something so badly in her whole life. She was spun around and felt weightless. The commander picked her up and pulled her onto her hips, and the Commander turned swiftly to place her on top of the war table. With a surge from the Commander’s hips Clarke was pressed back onto the table, with Lexa’s cock hardening between her legs. She could feel it rubbing against her heated entrance, she could feel the wetness of her pants, which was soaked with her arousal. She ached to be filled and moaned loudly as the Commander threaded her hands through her golden locks and pulling her head back.

 

The Commander’s hips kept jerking and rubbing her shaft against Clarke’s opening, the fabric in-between them was driving her insane, fumbling with her belt the Omega managed to unbuckle it and cast it aside. With her head tilted back she begged “Take them off, take them both off.”

 

With a quick and agile release of her hair, the Commander lifted Clarke’s body slightly off the table, only to use her other arm to pull her pants and panties off. With a cool touch her bum was placed back on the table. Her arousal surged again when she felt the warm touch of the Commander’s fingers upon her clit. Clarke clutched roughly on Lexa’s shoulder, rolling her hips up and down causing more friction between her clit and Lexa’s growing shaft. Clarke could feel the growing emptiness roaring inside her, she wanted Lexa inside her, and she wanted to feel their bodies grinding together. She wanted to fill the hot press of Lexa's skin upon her naked body as they fucked their tension out.

 

Clarke moaned, embarrassed at how aroused she was without even having the Commander’s cock inside her. Gasping loudly, she felt the tip edge into her entrance, with the fabric still between them Clarke whimpered with disappointment. Clarke felt like she was going insane for the need, that’s when she felt the warm lips of the Commander’s wrap around her erect nipple. She felt her coarse tongue glide against it, causing her body to shake and tremble. Suddenly the lips were gone, but the feel of skin on skin entered her mind. She felt Lexa’s shaft rubbing against her entrance, but Clarke just wanted the real thing, she wanted her mind to stop playing tricks on her. She just wanted Lexa's cock inside her.

 

“Clarke…” gasped Lexa, almost like she was asking for approval

 

“Fuck me Lexa, fuck me god damn it!” begged Clarke, ripping her nails down the Alpha’s back

 

Lexa needed no more permission, Clarke heard the Commander’s boots being kicked off and pants being quickly disposed of.

She suddenly felt the Commander's skin on hers as her hips plunged forward, as the tip opened up Clarke and filled her instantly. It was a rough process, and Clarke could already feel herself dripping with desire.

 

The Commander’s shaft was thick, some thrusts caused the Blonde pain but every thrust caused her more pleasure. A whine tore through the omega’s lips as every thrust smacked against her inner walls.  This was everything Clarke had wanted, she wanted to be stretched, she wanted to be filled, and Lexa was finally inside her. Her nails dug in even deeper as her arousal dripped onto the Commander’s cock as it slid in and out of her. Clarke could feel a pulse rippling up the Commander’s cock as it began to throb inside her.

 

“Lexa…” Clarke begged, hooking her body tighter around the sweaty and hot Commander

“Please cum inside…” Her sentence was cut off at the feeling of emptiness. 

 

Lexa had drawn back, pulling back enough to let Clarke whimper. "Shut up" Growled the Commander as her hand shot forward, wrapping around the Blonde's throat and plunging her cock forward into Clarke's entrance but this time it was rougher and harder than before.

 

When the Commander's hand slipped from Clarke's neck, she was able to catch her breath again, letting her body fall back onto the table, letting her back move up and back atop the table. The Commander's hips only pumped harder, faster and Clarke was nearly screaming with pleasure. The rhythm of Lexa’s cock was demanding every inch of Clarke and she could feel her walls throb every time Lexa’s cock pounded inside her. The pounding stopped as emptiness filled her again, with a suddenly jerk she was pulled off the table and thrown towards the bed.

 

Clarke landed awkwardly on the bed, only to feel the Commander's presence behind her. 

 

“Hands and knees Clarke.”

 

Quickly Clarke pulled her body up onto the bed,  raising her hips and when she was in position, she felt Lexa's cock enter her with a great amount of force, nearly knocking her forward. Clarke felt the rough hands of the Commander grabbed her hips as she was taken from behind. The pleasure was overwhelming in this position, the way her hips moved on Lexa’s cock and the way her inner walls carved around Lexa's shaft. The rhythmic thrusts seemed endless, as her clit was thump harder than ever before.

 

“Fuck…. Lexa” Moaned the blonde as her entrance was spread wider and wider. Clarke could feel the shaft thicken once more, furthering the pain she was experiencing with every thrust. Clarke dug her hands into the blankets and took every thrust as it felt too good to let the Commander stop. Her orgasm neared, and she could feel the Commander was nearing too. With one loud moan Clarke crashed down onto the bed, followed by the heavy weight of the Commander’s behind her. She felt a flood of hot liquid pool inside her. She could barely move as her orgasm shook her body and took over.

 

The Commander’s hands moved slowly over the Omega’s weak body. “Get on top of me.”

 

Clarke rolled her head over, looking into those black eyes that weren’t joking at all. With what energy she had, Clarke situated her body on top of the Alpha’s only to be filled suddenly with a rough upward thrust. Lexa snarled as her cock battered into Clarke’s heat as she thrusted harder and harder up into the Omega.

 

The Commander found a better grip on the Omega’s hips, demanding more from Clarke. With the Omega being filled again Clarke regained the energy and desire she needed, her hips started rolling side to side, causing the friction between their bodies to increase. The Commander kept hitting fresh waves of Clarke’s arousal as her forceful thrusts only became more punishing. Fucking her hard Lexa gritted her teeth “This is for teasing me” One hard and very forceful thrust upward caused a loud whimper from the Omega.

 

The Commander grabbed Clarke roughly pulling her off and onto her back, the Commander grabbed both her legs, spread them and penetrated her once more. With both of the Omega’s legs within control the Commander rhythmic thrust became harder and harder. With every thrust, the force continued to soften the walls inside the Omega.

 

“Oh, Lexa…” Moaned the blonde as her nails ripped down the muscular body of the Commander. Her nails drew blood on the V line above the Cock that was filling her. Lexa leant forward, shifting the Omega’s legs to her rest against the front of her body, only for them to be pushed forward by her body weight and shoulders. The new position caused the Omega’s hips to tilt up more, causing the shaft inside her to reach deeper. The new depth caused Clarke more pain, but it felt so good to be fucked so deep. 

 

Another loud moan escaped the Blonde’s lips. As she felt the cruel grip of the Commander’s hands around her throat again, her breath shortened. She felt a rush of adrenaline and panic but released just as suddenly how much trust she had in the commander. Clarke could feel the Commander's hands tighten slightly around her neck, her clit was thudding hard against Lexa’s cock, and she felt blackness pulling into her thoughts. Everything went black, then everything exploded, she felt her walls cave in and heard a loud growl from the Commander. Once again hot liquid filled her and her legs shook, feeling the Commander rip out of her and spray more hot liquid onto her opening.

 

“ai mated Kom yu, en nau your mine” Whispered the Commander as she sank her teeth into the soft pulse point of the Omega and bit down hard. Pain ruptured through Clarke, as blood drops trickled down her neck causing her body to shake once more. The tension lift from her neck as she felt the heated body of the Commander drop next to her.

 

Once again, the commander saw the woman in front of her brows furrow in confusion.

“Your mine” growled the Commander.

 

“Yeah, I’m yours” Clarke paused “However speaking in English would be a lot more helpful”.

 

A soft grumble came from the Commander

“Maybe you should just learn my language, since you’re going to be here for a while.”

 

Clarke props herself up on her elbow with a huff, vaguely rolling her eyes as she ran her hands up and down the length of the Commander’s toned stomach. The musky smell of sex was running through the air, mixed with sweat and it fills Clarke up as her hands continue to grace the Commander with her touch.

 

The Blonde looks over the relaxed Commander, she is a vision of strength, the way her muscles edge out of her skin, giving a perfect definition. She is dark but graceful, light on her feet but sturdy like a tree. Clarke knows the alpha stirring in front of her is riddled with death, as the Commander she would be the strongest amongst them and would have to strike down any that oppose the coalition or her clan, but what Clarke was seeing was the raw side of the Commander. She saw Lexa.

 

Her hand gripped hard upon the hip of the Commander, pulling herself up and settling her body atop the Commander’s hip. Clarke can feel her insides screaming at her for relive, and the pain gurgles inside her.

A smirk spreads across Lexa’s face “What are you doing Clarke…”

 

The blonde continues to run her hands up and down the now tensed body of the Alpha, slowing down over the rough parts of her breasts, squeezing slightly over her nipples, causing them to erect further. Her hands continued to search her body for secrets, finding a small scar above her left hip, using her thumb to trace the risen and jagged segment of skin.   

 

Lexa deep voice filled the void “I wasn’t chosen as the Commander yet. Anya and I were hunting through the forest. We had no idea the ice nation had slipped into our land, and they were hunting us. I was shot from behind, I was lucky enough that the arrow went through me…” She paused with a heavy breath “Anya cut the three traitors down, I watched them each fall with a thud, I watched them each bleed to death because Anya didn’t want the traitors to die easily.”

 

Clarke's blue eyes widened at the thought of how merciless Anya could really be, how she was sure the Commander had the same deadly traits. The same traits that would cut down anyone that forced their hand in combat.  She moved her hand higher and over to a large scar running horizontal to the Commander’s ribs.

 

“I got that from my last battle in my initiation, Lucas had been my best friend since we were children, which caused me to hesitate for a second and it gave him an opening. He sliced to wide, which left him open for my killing blow. I had my best friends blood on my hands for years, I scrubbed so hard every day. Every day I scrubbed them until they were raw.”

 

Every word the Commander spoke was Lexa speaking, she was opening up to Clarke telling her stories about her past, but telling her so much more. The Commander's eyes seem to widen further as Clarke’s fingers edge over the scar that ran below her left breast. A loud sigh released from the Commander’s lips as Clarke looked up.

 

“I got that trying to save my mate….” The air went dead silent and Clarke felt her heart thud loudly in her chest. “She was captured by the ice nation once I was the Commander. She was tortured for information about me. I decided to make a last-ditch attempt to save her. I pulled together my 5 best warriors to sneak into the village at night, but they knew we were coming.  We were ambushed, only two survived with me. The next day I received Costia’s head from a scout. I was fighting a battle with death from the wound, when Anya told me. I honestly felt like I had died.”

 

Clarke didn’t know what to say, there was a war going on beneath her flesh. She wanted to ask so much, she wanted to say so much, but she knew this wasn’t the time to push for more. She went to move off the Alpha but was stopped by rough hands on her hips.

“Costia was special to me… but you caught be off guard and ever since the forest, I’ve been captured by you.”

 

Clarke's eyes froze on Lexa's soft lips, her fingers moved up to tangle into the Alpha’s and she could feel her lips trembling now. Her soul was running through her body, wild and free. Every burden she felt since the day she was born, was lifted, her shoulders were weightless, and she could feel the Commander’s coarse hands edge up her hips.

 

Lexa’s hips started to move under Clarke “You’ve been the biggest distraction I’ve ever dealt with” growled the Commander as her hips moved higher and higher, grinding harder into the blonde’s spread legs, and creating a warm friction between their bodies. Clarke wanted parts of her to glide along the Commander’s body and forget about everything that was going on in the world. All the problems that they would have to face soon, just their bodies tangled together

 

“Lexa…”

Clarke’s voice was silenced with the soft touch of the Commander’s fingers upon her lips, followed suddenly by her warm lips that crashed roughly into Clarke’s. She could feel Lexa’s clit hardening below her, as her tongue searched for desires. Every breath the Commander took was mixed with low growls and searing hot lips.

 

Lexa shifted Clarke’s hip upward, angling their bodies more in line and moving the growing shaft towards the dripping entrance of the Omega. Her hands dug harder into Clarke’s hips, hard enough that the blonde swore she would have bruises for days. Lexa was turning into the beast her instincts always wanted.

 

Clarke could hear the snarls from the Commander now, as her shaft was nearly fully grown and the brutal rhythmic thrusts began. She knew she would be sore all over when she woke in the morning, but nothing had ever felt so good before. Clarke whined softly from the growing pain inside her, only to be answered by the fierce teeth of the Commander, that dug into her lower wavering lip. With more ruthless thrusts, Lexa took hold of the Omega’s lower back, lifting her marginally off her shaft to give her thrusts more power.

 

“Cum gon me” snarled Lexa

 

* * *

 

Clarke left the warm sunshine touching her back as she woke up, still nestling atop the Commander who was peacefully amongst her dreams. With the warm Alpha under her and light snores escaping her lips, Clarke finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She wanted to get up but at the same time she was so perfectly content with where she was and with who she was with.

 

The Commander’s heated body was comforting and relaxing, with the small rises of her chest and the peaceful beat of her heart, the blonde was to content to even think about getting off, so Clarke decided to let her hands roam the body of the Commander.

 

Clarke would occasionally plant kisses over marks she had left during their brutal session. Although the Commander didn’t have many, it made Clarke wonder how her body must look. She most likely had double the amount she saw upon Lexa, the pain was already developing in her muscles, her throat was tight and tender and the throbbing in-between her legs was extremely distracting. 

 

The alpha stirred under her, her eyes slowly prying open as Clarke looked up. Lexa’s greens eyes captured her almost instantly. My mate. A content smile spread across the sleepy Commander’s face. “What are you doing Clarke.”

 

“Just enjoying myself.”

 

The Commander chuckled softly “Yeah I can feel that”

 

Clarke felt the delicate movement of the Commander’s leg, as it brushed against her tender heat and that’s when she realised how wet she still was from the night they had together and almost instantly became embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed red, peeling herself off the Commander and wrapping her body in the blankets.

 

“Hey” whispered the Alpha

 

Clarke poked her head above the blankets, only to frown at the Commander and pull her head back under. “I can’t believe I’m still so wet…. How embarrassing” That’s when she felt the Commander move beside her, moving under the blankets and nestling her face right next to her's.

 

With her hot breath, so close to Clarke’s lips, she just wanted to bring hers up for a sneaky kiss.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed of” as the Commander nuzzled her nose further into the crook of the Omega’s neck “Nothing at all, now come here and kiss me”

 

Clarke felt the Alpha’s arms wrap around her body, with a soft giggle their lips touched, but there was nothing sexual about this kiss, it was soft and delicate. The Commander’s lips glided over Clarke’s, as her hand propped herself up and pushing her body atop the blondes. The Commander used her position to hold Clarke at bay until she was finished with their morning kiss.

 

“Are you” …. “ever” …. “going to” …. “let me” …. “Out” …. “of this bed” struggled the Omega, in-between the light touches of the Commander’s lips.

 

The commander pulled away only to smirk “No.”

 

With a light chuckle from Commander and a growl, she continued to smother Clarke.

* * *

 

** Translator:  **

_Yu gonplei ste odon – Your fight is over_

_Chit happened – What happened_

_Heda – Commander_

_Continue ai scout en report kom onya – Continue my scout and report to Anya_

_En dont bother me taim further notice – And don’t bother me until further notice_

_Ai teik yu nau – I take you now_

_turn the fuck raun – turn the fuck around_

_ai mated Kom yu, en nau your mine – I mated with you, and now your mine_

_cum gon me – Come for me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed these two lovely ladies releasing their tension. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! 
> 
> I can't wait for their development to begin! 
> 
> Kira xx


	9. - Bunkers -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for such a late late update! So I've done a short summary of what happened over the last few chapters  
> \- The other teenagers went off to find the maps for the bunkers that could hold guns  
> \- Anya and Raven flirting ALOT  
> \- Lexa and Clarke finally mate 
> 
> Once again guys i'm so sorry for the long wait on this update! I hope it was worth the wait. Please enjoy x

 

* * *

 

Raven rolled her eyes as she heard another loud moan rip through the village.

“I wonder if they know that everyone can hear them”

 

The alpha slumped next to her chuckled softly “I doubt they even would care. Plus no one would be brave enough to even mention it to either of them, I can almost imagine the look on the Commander’s face if anyone were to even speak about it.”

 

The two of them had been sitting quietly in the field next to the Commander’s tent, patiently waiting for the two to emerge after their steamy interaction. The morning sun had been slowly creeping over the tree line and graced the land with its warmth. Animal could be heard waking from their sleep, ready to start another day of feasting and foraging.

 

Raven had spread out on the grass next to the tall brunette Alpha, her hair was out, hands running through the small blades of grass and throwing her legs into the air every now and again, just to get feeling back into them.

 

Raven knew that these two could go all day if they wanted to, but soon enough she knew the Commander would have to exit the ‘love tent’ to go about her duties as the Commander.

 

“So why are you even waiting here for her, I’m sure she could come find you”

Raven flopped over onto her stomach and looked up at the solemn Alpha, trying to understand the beast in front of her. She always seemed so serious, always putting the commander before herself and doing anything to keep her informed and safe. As much as Raven knew the Commander was one of the strongest Alpha’s she had met and no doubt could protect herself, every villager here would die for their commander, to keep her safe, to keep her from danger. It was such a different way of politics than the Ark, most of the people waited to kill the Chancellor, or be them, every move they made was to undermine them or destroy their leadership.   

 

“Why are you even here waiting with me?” asked Anya

 

Raven chuckled and threw a handful of grass towards the grumpy Alpha.

“Because Octavia is away with Lincoln, Clarke is well…” Another moan from the tent paused Raven, only for her to snicker and continue “Well… we all know where Clarke is, and you’re the only other person I know here.”

 

Raven sits up “Remember the rest of the Sky people are away getting a map for Clarke. Stupid really”

 

Anya glances down at the restless Beta, watching her as she fiddles with anything and everything that comes within reaching distance of her. Anya swears that the Beta wouldn’t even last 10minutes in their meditation tents, let alone sitting here much longer.

 

“Plus, I thought we had fun yesterday”

 

Anya coughed loudly, (getting caught off guard by the thoughts of them all drunk in a tent together), choking on nothing and promptly going bright red.

“Yes… Yes… that was fun”

 

“Commander, I need you inside…!”

 

Clarke’s voice erupted through the tent again and Raven huffed. “Well at least they have things to occupy their time”

 

Anya smirked “Clarke seems like she can handle herself more than I thought”

 

“Lexa” Thud “Please” Thud “Harder”

 

Raven merely sighed “I guess she can” averting her eyes back towards the Alpha in front of her. Raven almost felt her whole body crave what Clarke was getting right now, the feeling of just having someone near, she couldn’t even remember the last time she felt the touch of a man or a woman.

 

 Anya got to her feet, throwing Raven back into reality as the Alpha stretched out, a couple of popping noises came from sore and stiff limbs as she turned towards the Beta. “I think we should at least go for a walk, I’m sick of hearing my Commander mate”

 

Raven practically jumped to her feet, grabbing Anya forcefully and pulling her towards the village. Yes, they were going to get far away from the noises that emitted from the Commander’s tent. Both of them had heard enough from both parties to never be able to look them in the eye again. Raven hardly knew the blonde inside that tent, but already she knew that Clarke was one of the stronger teenagers that landed on Earth as an experiment for the council. They were all thrown into a world that they never thought existed.

 

The ark didn’t even know people lived on the ground, so how on earth were they to know how to fight when they got down here. Raven could feel her bones groan with anger, just from the ideas and cruel twist of fate that might soon land. That might actually make all these teenagers grow up a lot faster than they every should have.

 

As much as Raven knew Clarke’s mother wanted to repay all the bad things she had done to her daughter, she knew that Clarke was tougher than Abby believed. Clarke wasn’t broken by the time spent in lock up, she wasn’t broken from the way she had to deal with her alpha mother and she didn’t let the death of her father break her either. So, what could ever break her?

 

The Beta knew that Clarke most likely still felt the effect of it, the way her body craved itself around her memories of those Alpha’s, every time she saw Clarke effected around Alpha’s she didn’t know or had no idea if they could be trusted, it was like Raven could feel all her fear rush through her spine, like she felt what Clarke did.  

 

Raven didn’t know much about Clarke’s past but an Omega aboard the Ark, was known by all but not in a good way. They weren’t popular among the others, but Raven could never understand why so many people frowned down upon them. It wasn’t their fault, they were born with the genes and design of an Omega. Raven huffed out loud.

 

“May I ask what bothers you?”  

 

Raven trotted further into the village before answering the Alpha.

“I’m just thinking about life aboard the Ark… It was hard for many people, but most of all people like Clarke”

 

Raven sighed

“She finally is free, and I respect her for finding her own way of showing her strength”

 

Anya didn’t know how to respond immediately to the thoughts of the young beta, she wanted to know more about life in the sky, but knew it wouldn’t be a pretty story.

 

“I don’t think I understand...”

 

“Oh, yeah that’s right” Raven tightened her grip around the Alpha’s bicep. “You grounders, respect Omegas and hold them dearly”

 

Raven never could imagine the world she now walked through, she always thought her life would be continued until death aboard the ark. Everything that had so far happened down on earth made her like the grounders, much more than her own people, they were ruthless but respect down here was earned instead of demanded where she came from.

 

“There were strict rules aboard the Ark, ones that no matter how little the crime was most crimes were punished by being floated… well in your terms people were killed” Raven paused feeling a lump rising in her throat “My own mother was dealt with for merely stealing one bottle of alcohol. I watched them float her and watched the last person I truly loved leave”

 

Raven paused, holding back tears, holding back tears that she had been storing away for many years, she can’t even recall if she even cried about her mother’s death.

“Don’t get me wrong, my mother wasn’t the most perfect person, but she was still my mother”

 

She can’t remember much from that year, it was clearly something her brain didn’t want her to know about, she just remembers focusing all her attention on her schooling and getting to the top of the class. Making sure her life would always be necessary, making sure that if she ever broke the law maybe just maybe were skill set would make them second guess their decision.  

 

“I know Clarke isn’t your favourite person, I’ve seen the way you both stir each other up, but just know she’s already been through so much, so very much, let her have this, let her be free, she isn’t one of the bad ones”

 

Anya could never image what they did to people aboard the ark, she knew their ways were harsh but at least they were reasonable. She watched the Beta walking next to her slump a little after telling her about the ordeals of the Ark. Anya could remember back to when Lexa was still her second, Anya trained her hard every day, taught her how to be more than just a warrior but to be a leader that their people could put their hopes and dreams into.  She remembered every bruise or cut that Lexa got from their training schedule. But Anya will never forget the day Lexa came to her, her shoulders sat high, her back was straight and arms stiff on either side of her body.

 

_-“They killed her Anya”_

_When the words slipped from the young Commander’s lips, she broke and Anya caught her just in time before she crumbled to the ground. She remembers the sobs of her best friend, she remembers how long it took her to just get Lexa to stand, let alone return to her people and show no sign of weakness._

_“Love is weakness”_

_The words were cruel when Lexa’s said them, it had barely been a week since her mate had been murdered, Lexa’s eyes were blood shot and bright red, those words destroyed every inch of the Commander and she kept herself at arm’s length from everyone. Letting no one in and it was like all the light within her, shut off. Apart of her had died the day is admitted love was weakness. The day she gave up her fight for Costia. -_

 

“I might be tough on Clarke, but I’m only tough because I know what the Commander has been through in the past.” 

 

“I have no idea what the Commander went through, but I’m sure you have your reasons for everything. Just know that Clarke has been through her own ordeals.”

 

Anya nodded she knew deep down she was a little frustrated with Clarke, she didn’t want to see Lexa hurt again, finding someone else other than Costia was a blessing for Lexa but Anya knew it could easily turn into a burden. “I just hope that Lexa knows what she is getting herself into, that’s all” Anya glanced back towards the Commander’s tent, watching over it once more. “I mean I just hope all of this, is the right decision, for both parties. Maybe you can make sure to make it the right decision?”

 

Raven gave the Alpha a curious look “What do you mean by making sure it is the right decision?”

 

“It’s obvious that you hold some sort of position over the sky people. Use it, show them, tell them, make them understand that this was what was best for both your people and ours. Make them understand that Clarke did this to protect her people, she made a tough choice and it was the right one”

Anya examined the shorter Beta walking beside her, lingering on the rough edges of her hands. The lines were deeper and rough, the skin was darker than the rest of her body too.  
“Plus, by the looks of it you specialize in a craft or skill. A skill maybe your people require because those hands look like they work every day”

 

“Yeah” Raven said with a slight shrug “I’m a mechanic as they would say”

 

Anya now gave Raven the confused look

 

“Meaning I make things with my hands, repair broken machinery, anything really and I’m good at it. Very good at it. Top of my class and the youngest in my field of Zero-G mechanics. I might not have the cleanest job, but I always had a job to do and others were always desiring my skills”

 

“Use that, just show your people that Clarke did this to save yours. You might see it as being a foolish decision or for it all to be happening too quickly. But I could see the worry on Clarke’s face when she was told more of you might be coming down, I saw it on your face too. If they are dangerous or try anything threatening, show them that Clarke has already agreed on terms.  Because those two mating, might be the sole reason your friends are still alive.”

 

“I… Guess I can see your point” Raven admitted “I’ll do what I must to keep all of us safe, the last thing any of us younger ones want is for earth to become just like the Ark”

 

The two continued their walk through the village, Anya spoke to a handful of people along the way, many gave them sideways glances, watching them, strange to see that another sky people had found themselves on the hip of a grounder Alpha. Raven never thought she could openly speak to someone the way she did with Anya, it was easy and they could be silent for half their walk and there would be no awkwardness to it. It was peaceful to find someone like that. Apart of Raven enjoyed the power she felt walking next to Anya. She was well respected through the village. Raven liked it, Raven liked it a lot, she could build anything for these people, a pumping system, or better weapons and housing.

 

Her mind went crazy with ideas she could give to these people. It was strange to think she was even thinking about this, she had barely been on the ground for a week and she already wanted to make it her home, make this her home and help these people better their lives. She couldn’t help but smile, she could feel her heart go all warm and fuzzy just from that feeling. The idea of being able to finally use her skills to truly help and/or advance their way of life.  

 

“What made you all cheery?” asked Anya, with a sideways glance down towards the Beta, still clinging to her arm.

 

“I’ve never really felt like somewhere was home, I never really felt this before” Raven shook her head. “I dunno it’s just nice to finally fit in somewhere and be free. To not have walls around me, rules that stop us from doing just about anything.”

 

Raven stopped in front of the smoke house, with smoke pouring out of each opening, she looked over the structure of it, watching each puff of smoke rise into the air and disappear.

 

“Anyway” Raven bumped the Alpha “What do you guys do for fun around here, all this serious talk has got me in the mood for play”

 

Anya rolled her eyes, smiling softly.

“Well is there anything you’d like us to do, before we head back to see if they are done?”

 

“I want to learn how to shoot, I mean with a bow and arrow, will you teach me?”

 

“I’m not a master but I’d enjoy teaching you sky people how we do it on earth”

 

Raven couldn’t help herself, the words literally came spilling out of her mouth

“Mmm, I think I’d enjoy getting taught how you do it on earth”

 

Anya whole face flushed with red, realising her mistake with words, she felt her inner alpha growling quietly, wanting the beta next to her, wanting her so severely. She pushed her eyes towards the village, avoiding all eye contact with the beta. “Well…”

 

“Oh, you poor defenceless Alpha, letting a Beta get the better of you. You really need to stop flushing red all the time too, its distracting.”

Raven waltzed in front of Anya, waving her hand for the Alpha to follow her

“Come on you promised me you’d teach me how to shoot, I’d like to know how you do it on earth as you say”

 

“You play a dangerous game Raven kom skai kru, but I guess we could fill our share time with some bows and arrows.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke couldn’t remember when she fell asleep, or more like, when her and Lexa stopped fucking. The Commander had become a raging beast, throughout the night and even the morning she was graced with a frustrated and horny Alpha. She could already feel how sore and tight her body was, she could feel every bruise and ache that now plagued her body.

 

She had never felt anything like that before, last night, this morning, everything, everything had felt so good. Closing her eyes, Clarke replayed every touch, every thrust and every moan. It was an overwhelming feeling as she felt her hand run down her smooth stomach and onto her still wet clit. She bit her lower lip as her fingers continued to grace her clit with soft circles, she remembered Lexa pulling her onto her knees and taking her from behind, she remembered feeling the Alpha’s strong grip around her throat and all of it was pushing her closer to climax.

 

Clarke could feel every bone in her body ache for release, aching for the burst of her orgasm, her fingers rubbed harder as she started moaning and shaking.

“Oh Lexa” She moaned as the final memory flooded her, with Lexa’s muscular body on top of her, with her legs spread, brutally pounding into her and making her cum.

 

That’s when her body shuddered and released. “Fuck” Clarke whispered as she ran her fingers once more of her now sensitive and hardened clit. It sent another pulse through her body and her eyes fluttered open.

 

“Oh fuck” she yelped

 

“I mean don’t stop on my behalf” Joked the muscular Alpha in front of her.

 

Lexa stood next to the bed, in just her tight black pants, a wrap around her breasts, her hair was all pulled back and tied together. Sweat droplets were slowly rolling down her softly defined abs, down her chest and Clarke didn’t realise she was now staring at every droplet running down Lexa’s well-constructed body.

 

Lexa bent down, putting her face inches from Clarke’s.

“You know I went for a run to break my desire for you, so I don’t destroy you, and I come back to you touching yourself and screaming my name”

 

Lexa’s lips quickly touched Clarke’s cheek. “Be careful Clarke”

 

“I didn’t mean…”

She was cut off by Lexa’s fingers over her mouth.

 

“Don’t…...  I never said I didn’t like it” Lexa moved her lips closer to Clarke’s ear and whispered “I just don’t want to destroy you, because I need you for tonight because no matter how many times I have you, I don’t think it will ever be enough” Lexa’s lips once again honoured Clarke’s cheek.

 

“Now” Lexa straightened up and untied her hair, letting it flow down her back and onto her shoulders. “I’m pretty sure the whole village heard us, so have fun with that, oh and Raven is outside”

 

Clarke shot up from the bed and yelled “Why didn’t you say that first!” as Lexa moved into the separate area with her dressers. The blonde, quickly wrapped the sheet around her naked body and rushed over to the tent entrance. She popped her head out and Raven turned to face her. Her face said it all to the Blonde, she knew that the next week, or maybe even the next month would be filled with comments and remarks made from the Beta.

 

The blonde’s eyes rolled instantly when Raven opened her mouth “Before you ask, yes, I heard everything”

 

“I was never going to ask, Raven…”

 

Raven chuckled “Maybe not, but I just wanted you to know that I heard your filthy filthy adventures with the Commander, and I look forward to teasing you about it for the next year. Oh, and Scouts have seen the boys, they are barely a few minutes away”

 

Clarke looked down at her wrapped body in a sheet and then back at Raven.

“Yeah you should probably dress too, I doubt Bellamy would take it well that you too have been fallen to the prey of Alpha’s”

 

Clarke ducked her head back into the tent and stormed over to the now dressed Alpha. “Why didn’t you tell me the boys are back”

 

The commander raised her head, her official clothes were on, her hair in braids and her symbol upon her forehead. “Well… Your friend demanded I didn’t tell you, I think she slightly threatened me too”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed loudly “Yeah that sounds like Raven, sorry about that”

 

Lexa laughed “Don’t worry yourself Clarke” grabbing her face and tenderly kissing her lips. “Don’t worry yourself at all”

 

“What if everything doesn’t go to plan, what if…” Clarke was silenced again by the Commander’s lips.

 

The kiss was quick

 

“Clarke, I told you not to worry, whatever happens next, we will do it together. I will strike down anyone that means to harm you”

 

Clarke took a small step back, looked up into the Commander’s green eyes “Teach me”

 

“Teach you what?”

 

“Teach me how to strike anyone that means me harm from this planet”

 

Clarke had seen the Commander smile many times when they were alone, but this smile, it was so magical. Like every bird was singing in the forest, the moon was the full and flowers were blooming. The Commander’s hand reached out, cupping the side of Clarke’s cheek, caressing it softly. Clarke could feel the warmth from Lexa’s hand radiating into her jaw and filling her body with a feeling of pure bliss.

 

“I cannot teach you, but I will get one of my most talented warriors to train you. But you do need to dress before I harden, because right now my body is screaming take you”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle “Okay… Okay, I’ll get dressed” her hand reached down, running over the Commander’s inner thigh. “But I hope you can take off my clothes later tonight… better yet just rip them off”

 

The low growl rumbles from deep within the Commander “Behave”

 

The Blonde quickly got ready to face the torment of her Beta friend waiting eagerly outside.  

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t get it, we know these lands, these are our lands and we have never seen anything like what you speak of”

 

“Commander these buildings were built to survive the bombs, they will mostly all be underground and merely just have a small man hole or trap door for an entry point. If you’re not looking for them they would most likely be missed or simply walked over.” Argued Bellamy

 

Clarke pushed the rocks further to the corners of the maps, inspecting every inch of the papers rolled out in front of her, she traced her eyes over every river, every mountain, she looked as the forest carved themselves around the landscape. She couldn’t wait to explore every inch of it with Lexa, climbing every waterfall, finding every hidden gem and maybe even being able to sketch her own version of the world. Drawing a newer edition of this world and finally being able to cast her mind away from everything that has ever happened to her. Being able to put her hands to work, finding supplies to sketch it all, using her talents for better use and showing Lexa that she has skills that will indeed be valuable to her people. To show them all she wishes nothing but peace and a prosperous future.

 

She couldn’t believe how many bunkers the government had built in wake of the knowledge that the planet was going to be bombed 150 years ago, but with all this bickering going on between Lexa and her fellow teenagers, well mainly Bellamy was making her wish they could just magically appear. Maybe then they could prove to them that these bunkers were their biggest priority, and they could have anything from food to guns and ammunition. Which were both critical for the survival of them all if the Ark comes to earth and does what she fears. 

 

“Lexa, you have to trust us, these bunkers won’t be easy to find but we must try to find every one of them. Every bit of help we can find, is another step to being able to properly defend ourselves when the rest of the Ark lands” Clarke looked strongly into her mate’s green eyes, hoping that she will know this is the best course of action.    

 

“I just don’t understand after 150 years since **Praimfaya** , and we haven’t stumbled across any of them, what if we find them all and they have all been emptied?’

 

Bellamy cuts in

“Then at least we know the Ark can’t stock up from them, I’d prefer the bunkers to be empty than to not try and give the enemy a chance to further their cause”

 

“Bellamy is correct Commander, anything that we can use, they can use, which means if we find these bunkers full, we will gain the advantage” Added Clarke, pointing towards to three closest bunkers to their current location “We should start with these three and then move further out, Investigate as many as we can, as soon as we can”

 

The Commander huffed loudly and ran her fingers over the paper once more. Taking in everything the two teenagers were saying “Then we will set up a scouting party, maybe two, so we can cover more bunkers quicker, which will set out at dawn tomorrow” Her fingers continued to move across the drawing, pointing at each base that Raven had circled “Find every bunker or building you speak of, some of your people must accompany the scouts, as I’m sure you will know what you are looking for more than we will. “

 

Clarke raised her eyes from the map to those green eyes once more.

“I’d like to request to join the party”

 

“You will be doing no such thing”

 

Lexa’s response was quick, and Clarke could feel the anger growing inside her mate, even though she was across the room from her.

 

“Commander, I know what we are looking for, in earth skills class we…”

 

“Leave us” ordered the Alpha Commander, cutting off Clarke and instantly making everyone in the room leave.

Bellamy glanced once back at Clarke, giving her a nervous look, but with a low nod Clarke reassured him she would be okay. She wondered if anyone had filled him in on what had transpired over the short time he was away, maybe he knew, maybe he didn’t. But it was best not to bring it up until the tension between the 100 and the grounders had dissolved a bit more.  

 

Clarke watched as her mate paced the room, stomping her boots and making every step sound heavier and heavier. The Omega swallowed heavily “Lexa, you can’t stop me”

 

“You know for damn sure I can”

Lexa turned around, baring her teeth and stormed towards the Omega, pushing her up against a wall.

“You know for damn sure I can stop you from going, you are mine and I cannot let you leave here”

 

Clarke could feel the strain running through her mate’s body, she could see her veins pumping and could feel the force of Lexa’s heart beating within her chest. The blonde raised her hand and placed it over her mate’s heart.

 

“Lexa, I know you’re scared or worried, but please I know what most of these bunkers will look like. I was one of Pike’s favourite student and I learnt as much as I could, when I could. When I was put in jail, I had nothing, so I drew everything I was ever told or saw, I used my imagination to fill in the blanks but most of the government bunkers were in books I read.”

 

The Commander lowered her arms from Clarke’s shoulders, sweat rolled down the side of her face and small droplets were forming on her upper lip.

“I can’t afford to let you out of my sights, I can’t do it again, some of these bunkers are close to the border of Azgeda”

 

“Lexa, I don’t know much about your past because I know it’s something you had to be ready to speak about”

Clarke rolled her tongue in her mouth, working out which way was best to tackle this situation

“Your past is rough, I know that. But I need to do this, it will be quicker if I’m with one of the scouting parties, you can put your best people in the party if you need to. Plus, not many know about us yet, and it will take a couple of week maybe even a few months for it to get around. I will be safe with the party. Please”

 

The Commander lowered her head and realised the Omega’s body from the wall

“Forgive me Clarke, I don’t know what came over me”

 

“Fear, I understand” Cut in Clarke

 

Lexa raised her eyes to her mates, moving her body within range and planted her lips upon the blondes. The kiss instantly sent a sensation pulsation through the Commander’s body and it released most of the fear that had boiled up in her body. She could feel the Blonde’s tongue venture into her own mouth, the moment it came in contact with her own, she felt herself hardening and gently but firmly pushed the blonde back up against the wall. Using one hand to entangle in the blonde hair and the other to slide up Clarke’s shirt touch her warm skin.

 

Their lips broke apart

“I can’t lose you” Whispered Lexa as the Blonde grabbed her and pulled her back into a deep kiss. Their lips danced with each other as if they could do this forever and never get bored, never get bored with how their lips connected and pushed each other into new depths of desire.

 

“You won’t” murmured Clarke in-between every break of their lips, which was very rare but she still managed to get her piece out before Lexa used her body to push Clarke harder against the wall and deepen their kiss with more force.

 

The Commander’s grip on Clarke’s hair only got tighter, as their kiss deepened, as their bodies slowly moulded into one, as their lips seemed to know exactly what each of them wanted and it wasn’t until they heard someone coming down the stairs that tore them from each other and have them come crashing back down to reality.

 

It was Octavia, she smirked as she watched Clarke quickly pushed Lexa off her.

“So, everyone thought the Commander was killing you with words, but I see she’s killing you with her tongue”

Octavia shook her head and laughed a little

“You two are unbelievable… anyways… I’ve come to see who’s doing what, everyone is super keen to volunteer for the scouting parties”  

 

Clarke looked over at Lexa and shrugged

“I guess it’s time for us to get organised”

 

“Alright I’ll go give everyone the Okay, that you two haven’t killed each other” Said Octavia as she wondered back up the stairs, still snickering about the two love birds.

 

“I hope you decided to let me go with one of the parties Lexa” Clarke turned away from her mate and move to where she was before next to the table.

 

The generals and teenagers moved back into the room and quickly found their places around the table. They all waited for the Commander to start, each most likely hoping they would be chosen to help further their fight against a new enemy that could come any day.

 

The Commander cleared her throat and spoke “I have had short talk with Clarke the Leader of Sky people, I have made the decision to create two scouting parties that are no bigger than 12 people. Anya and Clarke will lead one and Lincoln and Octavia will lead the other. I give permission to Clarke and Octavia to bring another person from their people to help with locating these bunkers. Lincoln and Anya will choose who the other 9 will be to join the cause”

 

Lexa started to point towards certain bunkers “I want Anya’s group to take the East bunkers and Lincoln’s group to take the West and North. You will be given 10 days to locate as many bunkers as possible, if you have not returned on the 11th day we will have to send out a bigger force to find you, so please make sure you keep tracks of your days. I don’t wish to send more men out as we have no idea when the Ark will land and we need to stay ready at all times. I wish I could join these parties but I must stay here and prepare for our new enemy and send more scouts out to other clans to inform them of our plans. Anya and Lincoln stay behind, the rest of you are relieved”

 

“Thank you, Heda” Said most of the generals as they all left quickly and the teenagers followed behind them, Clarke and Octavia left too.

 

“Lincoln and Anya please come closer. Each of you will take a map each, I must push for you both to make the strongest choices when selecting your team, these are peaceful times but still proceed with caution. Take a few extra horses to bring back supplies and if needed send men back with them early if you need to. Be klir en protect each other.”

 

The Commander handed Lincoln a map and he nodded, quickly leaving.

 

“Anya, I have placed Clarke in your group because I trust you the most. Keep her safe for me, listen to her too, she’s smart and wise”

 

“Heda, ai promise kom protect her kom ai sonraun”

 

“Thank you, Anya,”

 

The commander handed her another map and watched her walk out, leaving her standing over the table, wondering if she was making the right decision to let Clarke go out into the wild. If anything, ever happened to her mate, she knew she would tear down anyone who stopped her from getting revenge.

 

* * *

 

 

It was their first day on their scouting mission, Clarke had spent the whole night with the Commander inside her and making her scream over and over again. She knew she would regret it all as she fell asleep, as the moment she tried to hop onto her black mare she felt every inch of her moan in pain, it was like she had spent the whole night running laps and her legs ached as if she did squats after the running.

 

They had been riding for almost an hour and every time her mare jumped over a log, or rock or even just slightly moved, her thighs would cry, but she didn’t know sometimes if it was her thighs crying or herself and all she wanted to do was climb off and walk back to camp.

 

“You know if you didn’t let your mate fuck you out of existence… you wouldn’t be so stiff and there would definitely not be a pale expression on your face.” Said Raven as her horse moved closer to Clarke’s

 

“The look on your face is very entertaining and its making this trip even more worth it” chuckled the Beta

 

Clarke was already regretting choosing Raven, as she knew the Beta would mock her throughout this horse ride, her Mare skipped over a stone and she winced again.

“Alright Raven I get it, Ha ha, I’m sore, but do you really think I was going to leave for 10 days without letting my mate fuck me once more, let alone did you think Lexa was going to let me out of her sights for 10 days and not fuck me”

 

“Please refrain from discussing your sex life with me, Anya and I heard enough the other day and I heard even more last night, I’m pretty sure everyone did” Mocked Raven as she glanced around the group, some smirking lightly and others just nodded.

 

Clarke just grunted at the clear response from everyone

“But you know it was definitely worth all the pain I’m experiencing right now, I mean she made me cum at least 10…”

 

“OH MY GOD! Stop it Clarke!” yelled Raven “I warned you, no sex talk”

 

Clarke laughed out loud “Now it’s my turn to torment! But if we can’t talk about sex… then how am I supposed to ask how you and Anya are going?”

 

“Ha ha, very Funny Sky princess. But for your information nothing like that has happened and how would you even know we like each other!”  

  

“Raven are you serious? How do I not know? You two can’t even stop looking each other, Anya hasn’t gone more than 10 minutes without glancing over to look at you”

 

The Beta was slowly going bright red “Plus I want you to know I’m always here to talk about it, anything you need” Added Clarke

 

Their mounts continued on the path they on, following Anya on her white and black Mare. The rest of the group Anya had chosen for the scouting party was riding behind both of the teenagers and were keeping their eyes upon their beasts or the trees surrounding the path. Before they all had left the camp, they had plotted their trip for the next 10 days, which bunker they were going to search for first and which ways were the safest. Anya knew of a lair that had a mating pair of Black Panthers, so she made it clear they would avoid that area and there were some additional areas to avoid that some of the other men and women knew about.  

 

They had four bunkers in the eastern area of their location to search for and the other group had five, the commander and her guard had seen them all off and she had made it clear to all those in Clarke’s group, that they were to protect her with their lives if it was needed.

 

Clarke could already feel her heart strings being pulled, every step her horse took was another step away from Lexa but if Anya’s plan was correct they would only need 8 days to search for all the bunkers, which meant she would be back in her mate’s arms sooner than she originally thought.

 

They continued on for another few hours before they stopped for lunch and they managed to get to the first bunker before dark rolled in. Anya instructed to everyone that they would search the area at first light, some of the men were told to collect wood for a fire, two women went off to hunt for nearby food and the rest set up camp.

 

Anya waltzed over to the two teenagers as they were trying to figure out the canvas tent that was given to them. “By the looks of it, you two have never set up a tent”

 

“Well we were just hoping to continually look really confused until we sucked one of you in to do the dirty work” Joked Raven as she nudged the Alpha with her elbow

 

“Smooth” whispered Clarke, only loud enough for Raven to hear.

 

Anya groaned and quickly moved to the other side of the tent, showing both of them the easiest way to set up their canvas tent. It wasn’t a difficult tent but it was just a big sheet of old canvas that was propped up with some large poles, nothing to fancy, but enough to protect them from the overnight environment.

 

Another two days’ past, they had been to two bunker already, the first bunker had mainly a lot of cans of food. Raven and Clarke filtered through it all, to see which ones were worth taking back and which were not. After the first bunker, they sent a horseback stocked up with most of the cans, with one of the younger warriors. The Next bunker was lucky to hold a large number of rifles and two sniper rifles but no ammunition. It bummed Clarke out that they found guns but had nothing to use them with.

 

They trekked on, every night Anya came and sat next to Raven around the fire, who had a million questions every time about life on the ground. She wanted to know everything, from what were all the clans, what their signs were, which clan the Alpha was from and much more. Clarke managed to sneak in a couple of comments and even a question or two but she knew the two were constantly lost in each others life. Anya even managed to find out a little about life aboard the Ark and what Raven was trained in. One of the nights, Anya asked one of her best archers to teach both of the girls a couple of handy tips about shooting a bow and arrow. Which made Raven overly happy and she didn’t wipe the smile off her face the whole time.

 

As the mission progressed they moved further and further away from the main camp, they were approaching the last bunker on day 6 and would most likely reach it by the end of the day, commencing their search at daybreak. Some of the bunkers had been easy to find, but the 2nd one was the hardest, Clarke and Raven looked everywhere for an opening until one of the warriors had thrown his weapon in frustration and they all heard and very loud clunk sound. The door was hidden by an overgrown bush and was easy enough to chop down. Raven and Clarke agreed not to share that information with anyone.

 

As the stockpile for their collection was growing, Clarke had decided to write down everything they had found in case they needed to keep an inventory of everything when they got back:

 

_Bunker 1_

  * _50 cans of dried fruit_
  * _102 cans of beans_
  * _20 cans of powdered milk_
  * _80 cans of unknown_



_Bunker 2_

  * _10 AK-47_
  * _5 Combat rifles_
  * _3 FN F2000_
  * _12 MK16 Rifles_
  * _2 Sniper rifle_



_Bunker 3_

  * _8 boxes of 45mm_
  * _5 boxes of 19mm_
  * _12 9mm Handguns_
  * _10 boxes of 9mm_
  * _1 box of 60mm_
  * _3 pop up tents_
  * _5 boxes of instant potato_
  * _8 boxes of noodles_



   

 

So far, they had been lucky with what they had found, Clarke was hoping the others were having just as much luck. She knew they were taking a gamble with some of the cans because some of it might not have survived the many of years but they had to at least try, she figured they might find a use for it somewhere, even using the cans for materials.

 

Clarke was so ready to go back home by the 6th day, she knew they were coming up to the last bunker but she missed the comfortable Bed that was her and Lexa’s, she missed her mate too and hated waking up at the crack of dawn to jump onto a horse. Her legs were stiff and she can’t remember if she lost feeling to her bum on the 2nd or 3rd day. Raven was exhausted too, this maybe hours on horseback was indeed hurting them both as they hadn’t even done this type of work before. Anya was at least nice enough to teach them a few stretches that would help with their aching limbs but still, they didn’t have much effect. Clarke could remember the 3rd night they stopped, her and Raven both crumbled off their horses. They just lied in the dirt laughing at each other and crying out to Anya to help them. Anya had also seemed to be warming up to Clarke more which made the Omega stress less about the whole situation with the Commander. She knew they all had higher respect for their Commander and would never do anything to upset or hurt Clarke but she generally wanted to gain their respect not, because of her mate but because of the person she was, the person she wanted to become for the clans.

 

As they approached the last bunker Anya raised her hand, stopping everyone behind her and Clarke heard the sound of weapons being drawn, she almost instantly got a shiver down her spine, she didn’t even know what Anya had seen or heard but she knew something was wrong. Clarke watched as Anya’s eyes scanned the whole forest and soon the smell touched her nose. _Smoke_. She could smell smoke but there was no sign of it anywhere, her eyes examined the tree line looking for any sign of the newest addition to their trek. The warriors behind Clarke and Raven slowly and quietly slide off their mounts, following Anya’s hand signals. She turned to the two and kept her voice down.

“Dismount quietly and take our horseback down the path, not too far, but move into the forest a little bit. Stay down and stay quiet, if we aren’t back in 30 minutes, leave. Ride as hard as you can, back to camp”

 

Anya pulled the map from her back pocket as the girls dismounted and marked the bunker they were located at. “Show this to the Commander, show her where we are and she will send out another party.”

 

Anya pulled her sword from her sheath, glancing at both the girls

“Do you understand me… leave us. I have no idea what’s causing the smoke... ”

 

Raven slowly nodded, Clarke, following soon after. Anya swiftly moved in the direct her group had gone. Clarke grabbed four of the horses and Raven grabbed the other four. They did as they were told and moved back down the path.

 

It was about 200 metres down the path, when Clarke motioned for them to move into the forest, they tied the horses to a fall log and crouched in the shrubbery. The blonde could feel every hair standing up on her body it was like nothing she had felt before, I mean she had been scared before but this was new territory and Anya seemed generally concerned.

“I wonder what on earth or who is causing the smoke” whisper Raven

 

Clarke took a large gulp, and breathed heavily trying to calm her nerves. “Raven I don’t like this at all, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle running away. I mean don’t get me wrong I’m not the bravest soul, but I don’t think I could leave Anya, or any of them, they are out here helping us”

 

Another 10 or 15 minutes had past and there was still no sign of the others, Clarke had gone into panic mode, she wasn’t going to leave the grounders to whatever was out there, she knew what Anya’s orders were but she didn’t care. She needed to see what had happened, maybe they had just gotten lost or lost track of time. The blonde was piling through every possible situation that could have happened that didn’t end badly, but most of them seemed very unbelievable.

 

“Raven we can’t just sit here, we have to go see, maybe we can help”

 

“Clarke! You heard Anya’s orders, if something happens to us… to you… you know the Commander will go to any length to get you back”

 

Clarke angrily rubbed her face and groaned, she had no idea what she could do, but she knew she had to do something. Anything to solve the problem they were in

“Raven I can’t just leave, I need to go look, if you want to come then follow me if not leave and go back to camp”

 

“We both know the Commander would kill me, if I left your side and there is no way I would ever leave you.”

 

Both of them slowly approached the area they saw the grounders and Anya move towards, the smell of smoke had only gotten worse. Clarke remembered everything Pike had taught her in Earth skills class, how to tread quietly on forest floor, where to place your body and how to make it move silently.

“What on earth are you two doing!”

 

Clarke’s whole body froze, it was Anya. She motioned for them both to move towards her

“You had your orders! Why on earth didn’t you follow them!”

 

Clarke knew something was wrong, Anya was angry, really angry something else had triggered it but it wasn’t the time to ask. She knew they would be in a lot of trouble if Anya even told Lexa, she couldn't even comprehend the amount of punishment she would receive, the way Lexa would look at her already made her stomach feel yucky. Both the girls knew it was time to move so they rushed towards Anya but as they did a man in all white came from behind Anya and hit her hard over the head with a blunt hammer. It all happened so fast, Clarke didn't even see him approaching and had no idea where he came from, but the moment his hammer hit Anya's head she felt her insides turn cold.

She watched as Anya’s eyes rolled back into her head, she could see the white in her eyes and the fear in her eyes as she blacked out, she watched as the grounders behind her were slaughtered where they stood, she watched the blood fall from their wounds as they were cut down, she watched as multiple men and women dressed in white surrounded the location. It was if they all had invisible cloaks on and just appeared. There wasn’t much that Clarke could make sense of it all, as it was happening so quickly, she didn’t even have time to take a second breath before it all unravelled.  The Omega could feel a scream rolling out of her lungs and up her throat but it was halted as she heard Raven’s voice just as something hard hit her directly from behind, before everything went black.

 

“Azgeda”  

 

 

 

**Translator:**

 

Be Klir en Protect each other – Be safe and protect each other

 

Heda, ai promise kom protect her kom ai sonraun – Commander, I promise to protect her with my life  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AZGEDA! I wonder who they took and why they took them????
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, I hope it was a good chapter!  
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos x 
> 
> I recently watched the movie the Greatest Showman, so that whole album is so good to listen to, but my two favourite for this chapter would be From Now on and Rewrite the Stars.
> 
> Once again i'm so sorry for the late update, I promise to keep on top of it this time
> 
> Kira xx


End file.
